Contos de Team Fortress 2
by Akarui7
Summary: Dois irmãos idiotas que se odeiam, terras igualmente divididas entre eles e nove mercenários para cada. O que poderia dar errado? Esses são alguns contos sobre a história da família Mann e seus mercenários em uma guerra pelo controle do mundo. E por mundo, eu quero dizer minas de cascalho e terras inúteis.
1. Capítulo 1 - A família Mann

**Notas do autor:**

Então, essa é minha primeira história, então não esperem muito dela. Eu decidi escrever isso aqui porque eu percebi que não tem um jeito prático de se achar a história de TF2 toda em português (pelo menos eu não achei), e a história na wiki em português tá meio incompleta. Assim, aqui estamos. Vou tentar ser o mais próximo o possível da história original, mas não esperem 100% de precisão. Dito isso, aproveitem:

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1 - A família Mann**_

 **2 de setembro de 1822**

Era uma noite nebulosa de outono na mansão Mann. E então os assassinatos começaram.

...

Na verdade, não. Só queria ter certeza de que estava prestando atenção. Mas enfim, continuando. Dois homens estavam debruçados sobre a mesa da sala discutindo sobre os negócios. "Ah, graças a Deus ela parou de gritar. " Esse é Zepheniah Mann, um inglês rico e dono das indústrias de munição Mann & filhos. A frente dele estava Barnabus Hale, assessor de Zepheniah.

"Então, como eu estava dizendo Barnabus, se os locais de infestação estão se multiplicando, a procura por munição também está. Munição que **nós** podemos...". Nesse momento, a parteira bateu à porta. "Senhor Mann? Senhor? ". Sem retirar os olhos do mapa sobre a mesa, ele respondeu. "E então? ". "Sua esposa...ela...ela não sobreviveu...". Barnabus olhou para baixo com uma expressão triste. "Bette...". "Sim. Bom, e o bebê? " Zepheniah perguntou sem mudar sua expressão de seriedade. "B-bebês, senhor. Três meninos. ". "Ótimo. Ao menos ela fez **alguma coisa** direito. Leve-me até eles. "

Dentro do berço haviam dois bebês, um enrolado em um pano azul e o outro em um pano vermelho. Por alguma razão, parecia que estavam se encarando e prontos para bater um no outro se tivessem a força necessária. "Robustos. Alertas. Belos. Hm. Vão servir. Espere...onde está o terceiro? ". A parteira, segurando a vela para clarear a sala, respondeu cautelosamente "Senhor, ele...ele nasceu tão pequeno e tão magro...mas há algo que você deva saber sobre ele. "

" **Traga ele para mim** , " gritou Zepheniah. "Ele consegue falar, " disse a parteira, segurando o terceiro filho, o qual diz "Olá, pai. "

Com uma expressão de nojo ao ver o menino magro e fraco, o pai ordena "Agh! Mate-o! " Quando de repente uma águia quebra a janela do quarto e rapta o menino. "Maldito seja você, pássaro demoníaco. Eu matarei vocês dois! " Gritou Zepheniah. "O que está acontecendo? " Perguntou o bebê, sendo carregado pela águia.

"Bom, não tem problema. Ele provavelmente morrerá lá fora, longe da civilização. Agora ao que importa. Esses dois se chamarão Blutarch e Redmond. "

.

.

.

 **28 anos depois**

Estamos agora no ano de 1850. Não houve um momento em que os dois irmãos não estivessem brigando nesses últimos 28 anos. Parece que a única coisa que concordam é que os dois amam seu pai. Visando fazê-lo feliz, eles decidiram ajuda-lo a expandir os negócios. Por isso, eles o convenceram a comprar terras nos Estados Unidos. E por "comprar terras", eu quero dizer que eles gastaram parte da fortuna do pai com todas as minas de cascalho do país, visto que cascalho é algo muito útil. Claramente.

Antes de ir para os Estados Unidos verificar as terras compradas, Zepheniah decidiu fazer uma visita a um lugar chamado Austrália, uma das colônias do império. Lá ele descobriu que haviam minas cheias de um material que brilhava como ouro, mas era...diferente... Os nativos denominaram esse material de "Cascalho Milagroso", mas depois perceberam o quão ruim era esse nome e mudaram para Australium (ou Austrálio se você quiser seguir o padrão de tradução dos elementos). Zepheniah não perdeu tempo e comprou uma mina de Australium.

Depois da aventura na colônia ainda obediente, a família Mann, junto com o assessor Barnabus Hale e a chefe das criadas Elizabeth, viajaram para os EUA. Chegando à colônia que conseguiu o divórcio, a família se deparou com um problema. As minas de cascalho que os gêmeos compraram tinham só...bem...cascalho. Não haviam nem mesmo fontes de matéria-prima para construir uma fábrica sem precisar importar material. Basicamente, as terras que Redmond e Blutarch compraram eram inúteis. Para aumentar a desgraça, Zepheniah contraiu inúmeras doenças na viagem. Nos seus últimos dias, escreveu seu testamento:

"Para minha mais queria criada, Elizabeth, deixo as minhas propriedades. Para meu leal ajudante e assessor, Barnabus Hale das selvagens austrálias, eu deixo todo o controle sobre as minhas industrial Mann Co. Para meus filhos idiotas e inúteis, Redmond e Blutarch, deixo a maior maldição de todas: parceria. Todas as terras compradas nesse novo mundo serão divididas igualmente entre vocês dois. Vocês desperdiçaram suas vidas brigando um com o outro por nada, então deixo para vocês retardados esse pequeno desafio. "


	2. Capítulo 2 - O início

**Notas do autor:**

Na verdade não tenho muito a dizer agora. Bom, se encontrarem algum erro de gramática, por favor me informar o capítulo, parágrafo e linha. Obrigado.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 - O início**_

Dizer que os irmãos ficaram insatisfeitos com a decisão do pai é um eufemismo. Os dois estavam furiosos. Ter que dividir as tão valiosas terras e minas de cascalho igualmente entre si era inaceitável, então Blutarch fez a coisa mais lógica a se fazer. Contratou Billy the Kid, Stonewall Jackson, Abraham Lincoln, Alfred Nobel, John Henry, Nikola Tesla, Sigmund Freud, Davy Crockett e Fu Manchu como mercenários para tomar as terras do irmão. Naturalmente.

"...sete, oito, nove. É, deve ser o suficiente. Ainda não consigo acreditar que meu pai deu metade das terras pro idiota do meu irmão. Mas meu sofrimento acaba hoje. Com o pequeno "empréstimo" que eu peguei da conta do banco que era do meu pai, eu fundei a Builders League United, minha empresa de construção. Com ela, consegui riquezas suficientes pra influenciar metade dos governos de todo o mundo e contratar nove dos melhores mercenários que pude encontrar. Não tenho certeza de quem poderia estar influenciando a outra metade..."

Assim, Blutarch enviou seu exército de mercenários para tomar as terras do irmão, a começar pelas Badlands. O que ele não esperava, era que Redmond também tivesse pego emprestado parte da fortuna do pai deles. E fundado a Reliable Excavation and Demolition. E usado as riquezas da empresa para influenciar a outra metade dos governos do mundo. E é claro, contratado nove mercenários. Na verdade, os dois exércitos foram, por coincidência mandados ao mesmo tempo e se encontraram no meio do caminho, em um lugar chamado Teufort. Lá começou a guerra.

A luta estava se prolongando demais. Ela durou tanto que deu tempo para a cidade construir dois fortes adjacentes à cidade só para os dois times lutarem, cada forte com a fachada decorada com as iniciais dos times, RED e BLU. As duas equipes continuaram lutando por bastante tempo.

.

.

.

 **Anos 1890**

Já se passaram quase 40 anos desde o início da guerra. Nesse meio tempo, as empresas RED e BLU foram adquiridas pela companhia TF, a mesma que possui agora a Mann Co. e a Valve Corporation. Apesar disso, Blutarch, Redmond e Barnabus ainda são chefes e donos de suas respectivas companhias. E mesmo depois de quase quatro décadas, a luta parece ainda estar muito distante de acabar, e toda vez que um time se realoca para atacar outra região, o outro time se realoca junto.

Um dia, com uma nova estratégia, Blutarch decidiu buscar ajuda de Radigan Conagher, um brilhante engenheiro texano. "Senhor Conagher, fiquei sabendo que o senhor é um homem de muitas ideias e poucas palavras. " Radigan estava sentado na sala do irmão com um estranho interesse pela cor azul à frente da mesa, ainda em silêncio. "Eu serei direto. Quarenta anos atrás, eu e meu irmão recebemos uma parcela considerável de terras. **Para dividir**. Naturalmente, eu juntei um time com os melhores mercenários que pude achar, para tomar o que é meu à força. O que eu não esperava era que meu irmão tivesse a mesma ideia. Isso se tornou rapidamente em um impasse inacabável. A solução? Se eu não posso pegar as terras do meu irmão, eu vou simplesmente viver mais do que ele. "

Blutarch estava sentado em sua cadeira, cheia de equipamentos montados para mantê-lo vivo. "Olhe para mim, senhor Radigan. Estou me esforçando ao máximo para me manter vivo, esperando a natureza tomar seu curso e levar o meu irmão antes da mim. Mas mesmo assim, aqui estamos nós no fim e ele simplesmente **não MORRE**!

"Eu preciso viver mais que meu irmão, e você irá construir a máquina que fará isso. Deus me quer morto, senhor Conagher, e nós vamos desafiá-lo. Me torne um monstro! "

Radigan continuou em silêncio. Olhou momentaneamente para o lado, como se estivesse pensando, e disse "Ok. "

.

 **Algumas horas depois**

Conagher tinha acabado de voltar da conversa que teve com Blutarch e estava entrando em sua oficina. No momento que abriu a porta, ouviu a voz de uma mulher, "Não fique aí parado na chuva, senhor Conagher. Entre, você está molhado até os ossos. " Uma senhora, aparentemente em seus 60 anos estava sentada à bancada de trabalho da sala.

"Quem..."Radigan começou. "Vai nos poupar bastante tempo se não perguntar quem eu sou ou por que eu sei o que sei. **Quem** eu sou não é do seu interesse. **O que** eu sei é que concordou em montar para Blutarch Mann uma máquina que o fará viver indefinidamente. "

"Sim, senhora, " respondeu Radigan. "Senhor Conagher, seria possível eu convencê-lo a não construir tal máquina? "

"Não, senhora, " responder Radigan. "Eu imaginei. Nesse caso, deixe-me propor uma alternativa. " A mulher misteriosa agora estava segurando uma barra dourada brilhante em suas mãos. "Nos últimos quarenta anos, os australianos conseguiram ultrapassar tecnologicamente todo o resto do mundo. E isso é estranho, dado que, pelas aparências, eles são uma nação de idiotas. Teletransporte, invisibilidade, todas as grandes descobertas científicas recentes vieram de um cérebro australiano, e **essa** é a causa. "

"Ouro? " Perguntou Radigan. "Não, senhor Conagher. Australium. "

"Hm. E por que essa barra tem uma imagem de um homem lutando boxe com um canguru estampada nela? " Indagou Radigan. "Como eu disse, Senhor Conagher. Idiotas. É assim que eles escolhem seu rei. Idiotas que acidentalmente foram morar em cima do único depósito de Australium existente no planeta todo. Eles são fanaticamente sigilosos quanto a isso, mas eu passei a última década caçando esse elemento, grama por grama. Eu consegui juntar 50 quilos disso, e eu posso compartilhar com você, se aceitar a proposta que vou fazer. Pense, senhor Conagher, se esse elemento pode transformar um **australiano** em um gênio, imagine o que pode conseguir fazer com um homem com a sua capacidade. "

Radigan agora estava com uma expressão pensativa, avaliando a oferta. "Faça a máquina da imortalidade para Blutarch Mann com isso e tudo o que peço, senhor Conagher, é que faça uma para Redmond Mann também. "

Radigan pensou um pouco e logo respondeu:

"Ok. "


	3. Capítulo 3 - Negócios de Família

**Notas do autor:**

Esse capítulo vai avançar bem rápido na cronologia. É que não tem muita coisa de interessante acontecendo entre esses períodos. A maior parte é só os dois times lutando. Dito isso, vamos a história

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3 - Negócios de família_**

 **Anos 1930**

Passaram-se 50 anos desde o encontro entre Conagher e Blutarch. No final das contas, Radigan conseguiu construir três máquinas de imortalidade, uma para Blutarch, uma para Redmond e uma para um terceiro comprador desconhecido. Pode-se dizer que a invenção foi um sucesso, visto que os dois agora estão em seus 110 anos e continuam vivos. Pode-se dizer também que a ideia foi um fracasso, visto que a guerra não está mais próxima do fim do que esteve desde seu início. Essa luta está durando tanto tempo que os irmãos precisaram contratar novos mercenários. Dessa vez um pouco mais profissionais, com equipamentos militares de ponta para usar. Seguindo a linha de mudanças, a Mann Co. agora é chefiada por Bilious Hale, filho de Barnabus Hale. Nada de muito interessante acontece nesse período, já que as coisas continuam praticamente as mesmas. Esperamos que algo de interessante aconteça logo, senão essa história vai ficar muito chata.

.

.

.

 **Anos 1960**

Bom, levou 30 anos, mas chegamos lá. Um dia, Dell Conagher, recém contratado engenheiro da companhia BLU, foi chamado por Blutarch para discutirem "assuntos de família".

"Senhor Conagher? O senhor Mann o verá agora, " disse a secretária. "Sim, senhora, " respondeu Dell, enquanto olhava para uma pintura na parede. "Diga-me, senhora, essa não seria um Kicasso original, seria? "

"Você tem um olho excelente, senhor Conagher. Sim, é a original. Acredito que seja do período "caçado na floresta", se não falha a minha memória. " O quadro consistia de um autorretrato de Kicasso sendo espreitado em uma floresta por uma criatura desconhecida.

"Por favor, me chame de Dell, senhora. Senhor Conagher era o meu avô, " disse o engenheiro. "Ah, sim. Eu me lembro dele. O quanto você sabe da relação dele com a família Mann? " Perguntou a secretária. "É a primeira vez que eu ouço que ele tinha amigos, senhora. Radigan Conagher não era de falar muito. "

"Há algumas décadas, seu avô nos ajudou a resolver um...probleminha para nós. Bom **,** talvez **resolver** seja uma palavra muito forte, mas tenho certeza que o senhor Mann irá contar a você sobre isso. " Com isso, os dois entraram na sala de Blutarch.

.

"...e então o que o rato do meu irmão fez? Ele construiu uma para ele também! Eu não estou mais perto de ganhar dele do que eu estava há 100 anos atrás! E o pior, é que o simplório do seu avô nem sequer construiu isso aqui direito! Essa máquina é uma bateria de limão! Eu sequer escapei da morte por meio século e isso aqui já está quebrando! Foi o **seu** avô que construiu isso e você trabalha para mim. Conserte isso! " Gritou Blutarch.

Dell estava, nesse tempo, observando maravilhado a grande máquina, que ocupava metade da sala. "Senhor, estou lisonjeado que pense tanto assim de mim, mas eu **não faço ideia** de como consertar isso. Céus, se eu tocar nisso, eu posso acabar te matando. "

"E se você tivesse os diagramas de seu avô? " Perguntou Blutarch, sugestivamente. "Bom, aí já é outra história. Heh, mas não há muitas esperanças nisso. Meu avô se assegurou de que elas fossem..." nesse momento, Blutarch colocou sobre a mesa os velhos diagramas escritos por Radigan Conagher. "...enterrados com ele..."

"Sim, sim, eu pedi que desenterrassem seu avô e pegassem os diagramas dele. Se isso te faz se sentir melhor, esses papéis foram a perdição da minha existência pelos últimos 60 anos. Eu gastei uma "pequena" fortuna tentando decifrá-los. Inútil. Pode pegar emprestado. Tudo o que peço é que..." nesse momento, Blutarch parou repentinamente de falar e ficou totalmente imóvel. Parecia que seu corpo todo tinha parado de funcionar de repente.

"Senhor? 'tá tudo bem com ele? " Perguntou o engenheiro para a secretária. "Dê a ele um momento, querido. Ele só está morto. "

"AAAARGHHH! " Gritou Blutarch, saltando se sua cadeira. "A cada dia que se passa eu estou morto por um pouco mais de tempo. Eu já vi o outro lado. Não há nada esperando por mim. CONSERTE. ESSA. MÁQUINA! "

.

O engenheiro azul agora está em sua oficina, pensando no final da conversa com seu empregador. "Pegue as anotações do seu avô. Decifre-as. Aprenda a construir a máquina. " Dell encontrou as anotações da máquina de imortalidade. "E se achar algo de interessante, lembre-se... " Dentro dos diagramas, encontrou um caderno velho. "...pertence a **mim**. Traga diretamente a mim. Não mexa. "

Dell abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"ARMAS: Mapas com a localização dos cofres de Australium. ~Radigan Conagher"


	4. Capítulo 4 - A guerra de cascalho

**Notas do autor:**

Bom, com isso, começamos o período em que o jogo em si se passa. Não tem muito o que falar sobre a luta, já que é praticamente a mesma coisa desde o início, mas tem algumas coisas legais a se mencionar.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4 - A guerra de cascalho_**

Estamos no final da década de 1960 e as empresas BLU e RED estão terminando a contratação dos novos mercenários. Os novos nove, para ser exato. Não sei por que nesse último século nenhum dos dois irmãos pensou em contratar mais do que nove mercenários, mas enfim... Os novos mercenários são: Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper e Spy, um de cada para ambas as equipes. Eles são a Team Fortress 2. Apesar da equipe anterior possuir equipamentos militares de ponta, essa nova equipe usa equipamentos...não muito atualizados. As armas que eles usam podem ser consideradas ultrapassadas. Por quê? A razão é que eles agora usam armamentos fornecidos pela Mann Co., atualmente chefiada por Saxton Hale, filho de Bilious Hale.

A Mann Co., sob chefia de Bilious Hale, passou a produzir, além de munições, as próprias armas. E, sob chefia de Saxton Hale, expandiu seus negócios para a produção de bombas, chapéus, bastões, barbas com câmeras escondidas, revistas em quadrinhos (distribuídas pela Valve), estandartes, espadas, escudos, entre outras coisas. Mas isso é apenas uma digressão. A razão pelas armas das novas equipes serem de segunda linha, é porque a Mann Co. vende as armas de primeira linha para outros exércitos "mais importantes". Não que as armas da Team Fortress 2 sejam ruins, só não são as melhores que o mercado tem a oferecer.

E assim, após 1968, iniciou-se o período conhecido como "A guerra do cascalho. " E por muito tempo continuou como sempre foi. Os dois times lutando em um empasse eterno. Saxton Hale também pediu para a Valve criar um jogo-documentário sobre isso, que recebeu o mesmo nome das equipes, "Team Fortress 2. "

.

Porém, nem tudo foi tão monótono como nas primeiras eras da luta entre os irmãos.

 **Em alguma sala escondida nas indústrias TF**

*Click* "Alerta, time azul! Estão tomando nosso ponto de controle! " *Click*

*Click* "Bom trabalho, time vermelho. Vocês capturaram o ponto de controle. " *Click*

Uma senhora, com a aparência de já ter passado dos seus 60 anos, está sentada em uma sala cheia de telas, que mostram a luta por todos os ângulos possíveis.

*Click* "Capturem o nosso ponto de controle, time azul! " *Click*

*Click* "Time vermelho! Defendam nosso ponto de controle! " *Click*

"Hm. O que aquele Spy está aprontando agora? "

*Click* "Alerta! Um Spy vermelho está na base. " *Click*

Nesse momento, uma das telas mostrou o Soldier azul dizendo "Um Spy vermelho está na base? "

"Ugh. O Scout, seus idiotas. O Spy está disfarçado de Scout. " Disse a Administradora para si mesma.

"Algum problema, senhorita Pauling? " A ajudante da Administradora estava atrás dela, segurando alguns arquivos, com uma expressão receosa, esperando a Administradora terminar de passar seus alertas para os times. "Er...o que faz você dizer-"

"Você está no meu ombro já faz um tempo. Você só faz isso quando tem um problema. Vamos dar uma olhada nisso. "

"Nós estávamos fazendo uma checagem no histórico dos mercenários. Procedimento padrão, nada-" "Vá direto ao ponto, senhorita Pauling. " Disse a Administradora, impacientemente. "Bem...é o Soldier da BLU e o Demoman da RED. Parece que eles se tornaram...amigos, Administradora. "

A Administradora disse, nervosa, "Há quanto tempo? Como não ficamos sabendo disso? " Pauling respondeu, colocando as fotos dos arquivos na mesa, "Nos últimos seis meses, Administradora. Parece que eles se conheceram em uma exposição de armas a projéteis. E, uh, isso cresceu para uma amizade para a vida toda. "

Eram fotos do especialista em explosivos caolho e do soldado com o capacete muito grande em várias atividades juntos. Pescando um peixe-espada, visitando museus, indo a jogos...

A senhorita Pauling continuou, "Heh. Sabe, deixando de lado por um minuto o fato de não permitirmos amizades, isso é até que..." A Administradora deu um pequeno olhar repreendedor. "...é...digo...condenável. Totalmente condenável. "

"Essa amizade é uma profunda traição contra nós, senhorita Pauling. Amigos assim poderiam facilmente…poderiam…hm..." A Administradora parou um momento para pensar. "Senhorita Pauling, você me parece o tipo de pessoa que teria amigos. Diga-me, o que amigos fazem? "

"Hm. A gente sai junto, olhamos catálogos de armas...às vezes só conversamos..."

" **Conversam?** Amizade é ainda pior do que eu imaginei. Não, não vamos poder deixar assim. Se eles conversam, podem acabar falando do trabalho. E se falam do trabalho, podem acabar falando de nós. E se falam sobre a gente, podem acabar descobrindo que as duas equipes trabalham para a mesma pessoa, e que apenas usamos eles como distração para os irmãos Mann. " Disse a Administradora, furiosa.

"Faremos o seguinte, senhorita Pauling: Ligue para o senhor Hale. Diga a ele que temos encomendas especiais a fazer. Dinheiro não será problema, apenas diga que precisamos urgentemente. " Explicou a Administradora.

"Sim, senhora. Algo mais? " Perguntou Pauling.

"Entre em contato com os dois novos melhores amigos. Eu tenho uma proposta para cada um deles. Pela minha experiência, senhorita Pauling, nada mata uma amizade mais rápido do que uma **competição saudável.** " Disse a Administradora, com um pequeno sorriso maléfico, enquanto olhava para as fotos dos dois mercenários.

.

 **Em um avião, sobrevoando a central a Mann Co.**

"Senhor! Você não deveria pular! Estamos muito baixo, o paraquedas não vai abrir a tempo! " Gritou o piloto do avião.

Um homem musculoso, vestindo apenas uns shorts curtos de cinto, um chapéu australiano e com os pelos no peito formando o mapa da Austrália respondeu "Eu sei dos riscos, Jerry, mas temos bons homens lá embaixo que precisam de mim. Diga a eles que isso não é seguro! "

"Senhor, deixe-me pelo menos subir até uma altitude segura para se saltar! Leva **literalmente** alguns segundos! " Disse o piloto.

"Diga aos homens lá embaixo que você pode "subir até uma altitude segura", eu? Eu vou lá e dizer pessoalmente. **Com as minhas próprias mãos**. " Respondeu o australiano.

"Pelo menos pegue o paraquedas reserva! " Tentou mais uma vez, o piloto, que recebeu a resposta "Provavelmente não há tempo! "

Com isso o homem saltou, gritando seu nome " **SAXTON HAAAALE!** "

Então, Saxton abriu seu paraquedas no último segundo, se direcionou para sua sala, jogou o paraquedas fora e entrou quebrando a janela, para amortecer a queda. Fantástico!

"E então, Bidwell? Como foi a minha aterrissagem comparada com a de ontem? Seja franco comigo. " Disse Hale, intacto após o salto.

"Lágrimas foram trazidas aos meus olhos, senhor. Aqui está seu bife de café da manhã. " Disse um dos mordomos.

"Obrigado. É o bife mais importante do dia, Bidwell. Reddy, como estão as minhas contas bancárias? "

"Você é o sexto homem mais rico da América, senhor. " Respondeu o outro mordomo.

"Ótimo! Mande cinco buquês de parabéns e as cartas de 'você é um homem morto'. O que mais? " Disse Hale.

"Há um grupo de hippies protestando no nosso estacionamento de novo, senhor. " Disse Reddy.

"Aqueles canalhas. O que eles querem dessa vez? " Disse Hale, se direcionando para o estacionamento.

"Eles são contra as armas, senhor. " Respondeu o mordomo.

"Tudo bem. Eu mato eles com as minhas próprias mãos mesmo. " Disse Saxton.

"Ah! E tem alguém das indústrias TF na linha que quer falar com você. " Acrescentou o mordomo, trazendo o telefone.

"E por que você não me disse isso antes, cara? Não deixe a Helen esperando! " Exclamou Hale, recebendo o telefone. "Heeelen, minha cara. Como vai? Ainda gosta de jantares de bife e sexo com homens bonitos? "

"Senhor Hale, aqui é Pauling. Eu trabalho para a-"

"Excelente! Minha oferta ainda está de pé. O que você deseja falar comigo, senhorita Pauling? " Perguntou Saxton.

"Precisamos...resolver um probleminha. Estamos esperando que você possa providenciar os incentivos. " Respondeu Pauling.

"Ah! Em um ótimo tempo! O pessoal lá na pesquisa está me mandando umas caixas com coisas altamente experimentais para eu testar. Por que eu não mando elas para você? Espera um pouco. Bidwell está abanando os braços para mim. Ele quer dizer algo. "

"Senhor, você pediu para que trouxéssemos as armas para cá para você destruir antes da investigação no senado. " Disse o mordomo.

"Do que você está...ah. Verdade. Aquele pobre macaco. " Saxton se refere ao lançamento do foguete tripulado por um macaco que acabou em tragédia porque Saxton substituiu o Australium de combustível do foguete por explosivos experimentais, a pedido da Administradora. Mas isso é só uma digressão. Voltando para a história.

"Bom, tudo bem. Ajudar a Helen é mais importante. Então plante as digitais de outra pessoa nas evidências. Não vou mentir, estamos em grandes apuros aqui. " Disse Hale. "Senhorita Pauling? Ainda está aí? "

"Sim, e eu ouvi tudo. Nós vamos aceitar as armas. " Respondeu Pauling.

"Ótimo! Problema resolvido! Agora, Reddy chame algumas ambulâncias. Bidwell, eu preciso de um álibi que confirme que eu estava em qualquer lugar longe do estacionamento pelos próximos sete minutos. Vamos matar uns hippies! "


	5. Capítulo 5 - Olho por olho

**Notas do autor:**

Um pequeno esclarecimento: eu não faço a mínima ideia de como seja um sotaque escocês falando português. Por causa disso, eu escolhi um sotaque genérico (que mais se parece com sotaque caipira paulista). Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão, pode dizer, que eu vejo depois se consigo mudar.

Outra coisa, mas aí é só curiosidade: o incidente que o Saxton Hale menciona que eles precisam encobrir é o lançamento de um foguete tripulado pelo macaco astronauta Poopy Joe. Esse evento pode ser jogado no TF2 no mapa Doomsday.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5 - Olho por olho**_

 **Uma semana depois, na mansão DeGroot**

"De novo, mãe, não preciso í trabalhá hoje. É minha manhã de folga. " O Demoman vermelho estava em sua cozinha fazendo um chá para ele e sua mãe, uma senhora de idade, também negra e escocesa. E cega, aliás.

"Manhã de folga? Deus me livre. Sabia! Cê foi demitido! " Respondeu a senhora DeGroot.

"*suspiro* Não, mãe. É só uma manhã de folga. " Disse o mercenário caolho.

"Ah claro, sim, folga. Só queria que o pobre do seu pai, que Deus o tenha, pudesse descansar de tanto que ele deve tá rolando no caixão por causa do'cê. " Disse a mãe.

"Eu tenho três trabalhos, mãe. "

"Três. **Três** trabalhos. Tavish, seu pai tinha vinte e seis trabalhos! E ainda achava tempo pra te ensiná dos negócios da família. " Disse a mãe, indignada.

"Eu ganhei cinco milhões de Dólares só no ano passado, mãe. A gente vive numa mansão. "

"E quem te disse pra comprar essa mansão, menino? Esses são seus ganhos mais importantes. Cê já tá no meio do caminho até aposentadoria. Lembra, nenhum Demoman que valha seu Enxofre passou dos trinta ainda com os dois olhos, " avisou a mãe.

"Não era fácil naquela época. Dava pra bombardeá mercenário o dia todo e nem ganhá o dinheiro do pão. Cê podia andá trinta quilômetros pra bombardeá a rainha da Inglaterra e ganhava **uma moeda**. " Lembrou a senhora DeGroot.

"Eu vô consegui mais empregos, mãe. Eu prometo, " assegurou o Demoman.

"Tudo bem. Só odeio vê ocê desperdiçando seus ganhos, " respondeu a mãe.

Nesse momento, alguém bateu à porta.

"Bem na minha manhã de folga. Vai bebendo o chá, mãe. Já volto, " disse Tavish. Ele, então foi atender e encontrou a senhorita Pauling esperando, com uma prancheta na mão.

"Senhor DeGroot? " Disse a ajudante da Admin.

"Ei, eu te conheço. Você é a ajudante daquela moça que fica gritando com a gente enquanto a gente luta. " Disse o Demoman.

"Ela não é tão ruim depois que você conhece ela, " afirmou a senhorita Pauling.

"Sério? E o que ela quer? " Perguntou o Demoman.

"Ela quer que você mate seu melhor amigo. Em troca, ela te dará isso, " disse Pauling, mostrando uma caixa escrita 'Eyelander'.

"Cê tá mesmo me pedindo pra matar meu parceiro em troca de uma **arma**? Hah. Eu tenho um pouco mais de integridade do...que...isso..." Demoman agora estava olhando para a espada Claymore, maravilhado.

"Essa é a Eyelander. Forjada com aço damasco, harmonicamente balanceada e feita lentamente em entranhas de reis ingleses capturados. "

Demoman segurou a espada e pôde jurar que a ouviu dizer "...cabeeeçaaasss..."

"Ah. E é amaldiçoada, " terminou a senhorita Pauling.

"Que osso, moça. Fazer um cara escolher entre seu melhor amigo e uma espada. Ach. Não. Desculpe, mas eu não poderia. O Soldier é meu parça, " recusou o Demoman.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Por que eu não deixo elas aqui para você pensar sobre isso? " Disse Pauling, se virando e se retirando do quintal.

"Elas? "

Logo atrás da senhorita Pauling haviam mais caixas, cada uma com um nome diferente escrito nelas, incluindo 'Tarja de Investida', 'Resistência Escocesa', entre outras.

"Ah, e, senhor DeGroot, eu fiquei sabendo que o contratante do Soldier também fez uma oferta parecida. Ele disse sim. Aproveite sua manhã de folga, " disse Pauling, se despedindo.

.

 **Em algum lugar no Oeste dos Estados Unidos**

"É o lugar. "

Um homem vestindo um sobretudo e um chapéu se aproximou de um beco escuro. Em uma parede, próxima de uma porta, estava escrito 'Senhor Jane Doe' e 'Sem advogados. Tô falando sério. '

"Pelo dinheiro que estamos te pagando, é melhor que esteja certo, " disse uma voz feminina vindo de um aparelho eletrônico. "Está desperdiçando o meu tempo. Vá bater na porta. "

A porta era de aço e tinha um buraco para o olho mágico e mais quatro buracos de bala. Ela também tinha duas pequenas portas circulares na altura dos ombros de uma pessoa e também o que pareciam ser oito trancas.

*Toc toc*

"Agora se afaste para o lado, " disse a voz pelo aparelho.

*BOOM*

Um tiro de escopeta atravessou a porta.

"Quem é? " Disse o Soldier, do outro lado da porta. "Vem um pouco mais para perto, amigo. Não tenha medo. "

Então, um par de braços saiu pelas duas pequenas passagens na porta. "Há! Torção de pescoço! " Gritou o Soldier, tentando agarrar algo que estivesse na altura de seus braços.

O homem no sobretudo apenas manteve sua distância durante o processo.

Depois de alguns momentos, o Soldier desistiu de procurar um pescoço com seus braços. "Tá bom. Pode entrar. " O som de várias trancas sendo destravadas ecoou pelo beco.

O homem então abriu a porta e se deparou com uma mesa tombada, com uma faca e uma pá presas em baixo dela, e o Soldier a usando como barricada, enquanto segurava uma escopeta apontada para a porta.

"A menos que você seja o vendedor de sopa de tomate ou o novo entregador daquele lugar das costelinhas de boi, você acabou de atravessar a porta da dor, filho, " disse o Soldier.

O homem então abriu seu sobretudo. Sob este, havia um pequeno telecomunicador mostrando a Administradora do outro lado.

"Diga-me, senhor Doe, você sabe o que é um **conflito de interesses**? " Disse a Administradora.

"Posso tentar adivinhar? " Perguntou o Soldier.

"Não. "

"Você não manda em mim! Tente só me impedir, moça. É um estilo de combate? " Disse o Soldier.

"Não. "

"É uma raça de cachorro? "

"Temo que não, " disse a Administradora, com um suspiro. "Senhor Doe, você fez amizade com um homem que estamos te pagando para matar. Sendo assim, vamos te dar duas opções: ou os meus associados te levarão para a pedreira mais próxima- "

"Ooh. Eu quero essa aí! " Exclamou o Soldier.

"-para te matar por insubordinação. " Terminou a Administradora.

"Ah! Pera! Deixa eu ouvir a segunda opção. " Disse o Soldier.

"Ou você mata este homem e te supriremos com armas feitas sob encomenda para você realizar esse trabalho, " uma imagem do Demoman apareceu na tela.

"Então acho melhor vocês me levarem para a pedreira e me matarem, porque se você pedir para eu matar meu amigo de novo, eu vou chutar sua bunda tão forte que vai virar notícia, " respondeu o Soldier.

"Essa não foi a opção que ele escolheu para os empregadores dele. " Disse a Administradora.

"Ele concordou em me matar? Ha. Eu não caio nessa, moça, " disse o Soldier.

"Ouça você mesmo. "

*Bzzt* "Eu-Vou-Matar-O-Soldier. Ele-É-Um-Mau-Amigo. " *Bzzt*

"...Ahhh. Mas que droga…" suspirou o Soldier. "Não faz mal. Não importa o que ele tenha dito nessa voz robótica estranha que eu nunca ouvi ele falar. Depois que você sai com um cara pra beber Uísque, comer umas costelinhas...briga com ele...depois briga contra a polícia com ele...bem, você forma uma ligação mais forte que qualquer bunker. Isso não é conversa mole. Isso são fatos. Nada feito, queria. É melhor ir procurar algum outro capanga. " Disse o Soldier.

*Bzzt* "Ele-Não-É-Um-Soldado-De-Verdade. Ele-Nunca-Esteve-No-Exército. Ele-É-Uma-Fraude. Ele-É-Um-Civil. *Bzzt*

"Ci-civil?! Mas...ele prometeu..." gaguejou o Soldier.

"Como ele **ousa**? Eu **mereci** cada uma daquelas medalhas que **eu mesmo fiz**! Eu participei naquelas três malditas missões do outro lado do oceano! E eles **nem me pediram**! Eu **paguei** pelas minhas passagens! E pelos meus suprimentos! Eu...ele... **ELE É UM HOMEM MORTO**! " Gritou o Soldier.

"Acredito que temos um acordo, senhor Doe. Estaremos enviando as armas para você completar seu trabalho. A primeira que enviaremos é uma arma de grande precisão. Ela seria inútil se você fosse simplesmente atirar para qualquer lado, entretanto, acredito que a 'Tiro Certo' será muito útil para acertar **inimigos específicos**. Pauling, termine a transmissão. "


	6. Capítulo 6 - Irmãos de sangue

**Notas do autor:**

Bom, agora estamos entrando na parte da história que eu queria escrever há muito tempo. Quase toda a história a partir daqui já tem um rumo bem definido. Para aqueles que queriam algum fim para o confronto entre o Demoman e o Soldier, sinto informar que essa briga nunca teve ou terá um fim concreto. Bom, de qualquer maneira, espero que aproveitem (Uau. Duas atualizações no mesmo dia).

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6 - Irmãos de sangue_**

 **Em algum lugar no Novo México**

Alguns anos já se passaram desde o incidente com o Soldier do BLU e o Demoman. Surpreendentemente, nenhum dos dois conseguiram matar o outro até agora. Mas enfim, não iremos falar deles agora (e eu acho que nunca mais iremos), iremos falar dos irmãos Mann, que, por alguma razão, alugaram o forte de Álamo e decidiram levar ele até o Novo México para ter a reunião lá. Não me pergunte o porquê. Ainda mais considerando que é uma distância de quase 100 quilômetros. De qualquer jeito, de volta para a história.

"Redmond, estamos nessa guerra sem futuro há mais de cem anos. Não temos herdeiros e estamos quase ficando sem tempo. Graças as nossas brigas sem sentido a família Mann morrerá conosco. É uma dor imensa dizer isso, mas acho que você sabe o que estou prestes a propor, " disse Blutarch.

"Isso enoja cada átomo do meu ser, mas sim. É a única solução que faz sentido, " disse Redmond.

"Redmond, eu proponho uma trégua. Para construirmos uma máquina que **engravide** um de nós. "

...eu não sei o que eu esperava...

"Minha única dúvida quanto esse plano...é possível que ele seja **perfeito demais**? " Indagou Blutarch.

"É difícil dizer. Não encontro alguma falha nele, " respondeu Redmond.

"Nem eu. Então estamos de acordo? " Disse o irmão de azul.

"Sim, irmão, " respondeu o irmão de vermelho.

"Eu devo dizer, Redmond. Foi muito maduro de você sugerir esse encontro na sua carta. "

"Do que você está falando? Foi você que me mandou uma carta. "

Passos lentos puderam ser ouvidos vindo do corredor e então, um homem de cabelos grisalhos, algumas rugas na face e bem vestido de cinza entrou na sala, ajeitando a gravata com uma mão e segurando uma faca ensanguentada com a outra.

"Cavalheiros, meu nome é Gray Mann. Eu sou seu Irmão. E **eu** mandei a carta propondo essa trégua. "

"Redmond, quem é esse? " Perguntou Blutarch.

"Eu acabei de dizer. Sou seu-"

"Eu não sei, irmão. Mas ele pode ser a chave para nos ajudar com a máquina de gravidez! Você aí, jovem! Tem algum conhecimento de máquinas? " Disse Redmond.

Com um pequeno sorriso maléfico, Gray respondeu "Heh. Sim, pode-se dizer isso. "

Com isso, Gray contou a história do nascimento dos trigêmeos Mann. De como o pai rejeitou Gray. E de como ele foi salvo por águias.

"Você conseguia falar, mesmo recém-nascido? " Indagou Blutarch.

"Sim. Eu aprendi ainda no útero, escutando nossa mãe falando. Eu também inventei uma nova forma de álgebra para passar o tempo. Apesar disso, eu nasci fraco. Algo que nosso pai nunca poderia aceitar. Felizmente, uma interferência ocorreu na forma da Grande Infestação de Águias de 1822, " disse Gray, olhando pela janela do Álamo.

"Eu fui criado por aquela águia como se fosse uma. Fraco. Inútil. Fui alimentado com larvas e ratos. Fui aceito com os outros filhotes dela. Fui aquecido por eles nas frias noites. E então, quando já estava forte o suficiente, eu a devorei. Junto com os outros filhotes. E me arrastei de volta para a civilização, " completou Gray.

"Diferente de vocês dois, imbecis, eu construí o **meu** império. Eu estudei. Eu planejei. E eu esperei. E por mais de cento e cinquenta anos, eu assisti a vocês esbanjarem a fortuna de meu pai. Jesus Amado, vocês compraram o **Álamo** e o trouxeram para o **Novo México**! " Exclamou Gray.

"Tecnicamente, nós alugamos o Álamo, " disse Redmond.

"Por todos esses anos, vocês lutaram em uma guerra sem rumo e pelo quê? Por minas inúteis de cascalho! E em nenhum momento vocês pararam para considerar nossa verdadeira herança, de nosso direito. A única coisa nessa terra inútil pela qual vale a pena lutar. **A Mann Co.** " Disse Gray.

"Minas de cascalho e terras **inúteis**? Hah. Seu pobre idiota. Quem tiver o controle sobre isso será um deus! O que você acha que move as máquinas a vapor? " Disse Redmond.

"Carvão, " disse Gray, com uma expressão de 'esse idiota é mesmo meu irmão? '

"Não! Cascalh- "

"Não, falando sério. É carvão. Ou pelo menos era. Atualmente, as máquinas são movidas a gasolina, " cortou Gray.

"Gasolina? Deve ser a base de cascalho também. É tudo a mesma coisa. " Disse Redmond.

"Não. Não é. Não é nada parecido, " disse Gray, perdendo a paciência.

"Bah! E onde o mundo estará quando esse cascalho líquido seu acabar? Não, já sei. Nós simplesmente precisamos de uma máquina que transforme cascalho em carvão. E esse carvão irá mover nossa máquina de gravidez! E assim, nós iremos..." Redmond ficou totalmente imóvel e sem pulso nesse momento.

"Não se preocupe. Ele só está morto por um momento. Ele estará de volta em alguns- "

"Não. Acho que já vi o suficiente, " disse Gray, puxando a faca e esfaqueando Redmond no peito, para nunca mais acordar de sua morte.

"Não! Espere! Ainda temos tanto cascalho pelo que lutar! Esp-" implorou Blutarch.

Gray, então, esfaqueou o coração do irmão, terminando a longa vida deste também.

"Eu tenho um dever a cumprir agora, " disse Gray Mann, olhando pela janela, em direção a um dos quarteis da Mann Co.

.

*Beeep*

*Beeep*

Os alarmes na central das indústrias TF estavam tocando sem parar.

"Administradora! Estamos sob ataque! " Exclamou senhorita Pauling, entrando, ofegante, na sala de telas principal.

"Estou ciente disso. São as máquinas, " disse a Administradora, olhando para vários monitores, mostrando vários tanques cargueiros gigantes, cada um indo para uma das centrais da Mann Co.

"O que devemos fazer, senhora? " Perguntou senhorita Pauling.

"Chamem os times. Vamos precisar da ajuda deles, " Helen agora observava Saxton Hale lutando com as próprias mãos contra os robôs tentando invadir a central do Novo México.

"De **todos** eles. "


	7. Capítulo 7 - Mann vs Machine

**Notas do autor:**

A partir dessa parte da história, a maior parte dela vai se passar com os ex-membros da RED. Por quê? Porque é assim que acontece nas histórias da Valve.

Ah, sim. Eu consegui criar minha conta na Archive Of Our Own. Passarei a postar a história lá também. Sinta-se livre para ler no site que mais te agrada.

Link para AO3: /works/13778034/chapters/31669890

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7 - Mann vs Machine**_

A guerra de cascalho, então, terminou abruptamente. Os dois times foram demitidos das companhias RED e BLU e foram imediatamente contratados pela Mann Co., que apenas supria as equipes com armamentos até o momento. Ambos os times estranharam o fato de que ainda assim continuavam trabalhando para a mesma pessoa, a Administradora. Mas nenhum deles questionou, afinal, tinham **exércitos** de robôs para enfrentar. Exércitos cujos soldados de metal curiosamente se assemelhavam muito com as nove classes de sempre.

A Team Fortress 2 não foi a única a ser convocada para defender as instalações da Mann Co. Outras equipes (honestamente muito mais bem equipadas e treinadas que a Team Fortress 2) foram chamadas. Entre elas, a Team Citadel, a Team Enchilon e a Team Vanguard, a maior equipe de mercenários do mundo.

Todas elas foram convocadas sob comando da Administradora e liderados por Saxton Hale para lutar contra o exército de máquinas de Gray Mann.

.

 **Coal Town, linha de frente da guerra dos robôs**

"Nngh. É impossível! Só nas Badlands nós temos 306 centrais, oficinas, galpões e lojas! Não me entendam mal, é incrível vocês terem conseguido proteger tudo o que conseguiram até agora, incluindo o museu, a fábrica de armamentos..." disse a senhorita Pauling. Ela estava em uma reunião com os ex-integrantes da RED, que foram designados para proteger a região das Badlands.

"*suspiro* mas mesmo assim, vocês não podem estar em **todos os lugares** ao mesmo tempo. Estou começando a achar que não conseguiremos vencer essa. Nngh. O que eu não faria para saber onde eles atacariam na próxima vez, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Eles vão atacar a mina 20 da Mann Co. amanhã, exatamente às 1300 horas. Nós nem veremos o que nos atingiu, " disse o Soldier.

"Vamos galera. Pensem. Onde eles vão...pera. Quê? Como você sabe disso, Soldier? " Perguntou a senhoria Pauling, surpresa e confusa.

"Os robôs me contaram ontem quando eu me infiltrei na reunião secreta deles, " respondeu o Soldier, com um tom como se isso fosse normal.

O time todo estava olhando para o Soldier com uma expressão de dúvida.

"Você...Se infiltrou...? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling, com uma expressão de dúvida.

"*ahem* Senhorita Pauling, se me permite... " começou o Spy. "Soldier, você se infiltrou em uma reunião altamente secreta dos robôs na noite de ontem? "

"Sim! " Respondeu o Soldier.

"De fato... Soldier, estamos neste momento na lua? " Perguntou o Spy.

"Sim! " Respondeu o Soldier, novamente.

"*suspiro* Cavalheiros, eu perdi vários litros de sangue hoje e provavelmente morrerei defendendo uma fábrica de chapéus amanhã. Estou indo para casa por hoje, " disse o Spy, cansado.

"Eu também vô nessa. Boa noite, senhorita Pauling, " disse o Scout, também se retirando.

"Mas eu me infiltrei mesmo nos robôs! Por que eu iria mentir, pessoal? Somos todos americanos aqui! " Exclamou o Soldier, indignado.

"Bom, não todos nós, obviamente. Quero dizer, o Medic é alemão e o Heavy é da Russ- " disse a senhorita Pauling, antes de ser interrompida pelo Heavy, cutucando-a com o cotovelo e o Medic sutilmente fazendo um sinal de não com os braços.

"Ha ha! Alemanha! Rússia! Ótima piada americana, correto, Soldier? " Disse o Heavy, com um sorriso um pouco apreensivo.

"Ha! Vocês quase me pegaram! " Disse o Soldier.

"Ohh, América. Lugar da onde eu sou. O tempo todo, " disse o Heavy.

"Você e eu, companheiro patriota! Não como aquele tal de Gray Mann. Ele foi criado por águias! Na Europa! Que idiota! " Disse o Soldier.

"Heh. Águias. Sei, parceiro, " disse o Sniper, se retirando.

"Bom, já chega dessa besteira. _Gute nacht_ , para todos, " disse o Medic, também se retirando.

Com isso, a equipe se retirou, restando apenas o Soldier, o Heavy e a senhorita Pauling na sala.

"Ok, a Administradora sabe das águias. Eu sei das águias. Como **você** sabe das águias, Soldier? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling, agora curiosa.

O Soldier respondeu "Eu já te disse. Eu me infiltrei na base deles ont-"

"Mostre-me, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

Então, os três foram para a sala dos armários da equipe, até o armário do Soldier.

"Está preparada, senhorita Pauling? " Porque você vai precisar estar preparada para o que eu vou te mostrar agora, " disse o Soldier.

"Estou preparada. Vamos ver isso, Soldier, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Você está sentada? Porque você não deve estar em uma posição confortável para evacuar o intestino para o que eu estou prestes a mostrar, " disse o Soldier.

"Estou de pé. Você **consegue** me ver, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Ok. Mas você está grávida? Porque você não dev-"

"Deixe-me ver logo isso, Soldier! " Exclamou a senhorita Pauling, impaciente.

Então, o Soldier retirou de seu armário e colocou em sua cabeça uma caixa de papelão com copos de plástico para imitar olhos, um cabide torto imitando uma antena e um buraco retangular na frente para a abertura da boca, e começou a fazer sons nada robóticos com a boca.

"Beep boop! Eu sou um robô! " Disse o Soldier.

Eles ficaram por um tempo parados, com a senhorita Pauling encarando a fantasia do Soldier, com uma expressão nada impressionada.

"Beep boo-. Senhorita Pauling? Não se assuste. Eu não sou um robô de verdade, " disse o Soldier, levantando a caixa.

"Mantenha-a. Aliás, faça outra. Eu irei com você, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Essa ideia de vocês? É ideia horrível. Mas se senhorita Pauling vai, Heavy também vai, " disse o Heavy.

.

.

 **Uma semana depois, na base central de Gray Mann**

"*beepboop* Mestre, os humanos estavam esperando nos locais dos últimos cinco ataques ponto de exclamação De algum modo, eles ligar itálico sabiam desligar itálico. *beepboop* Sugerimos adiarmos o ataque ao quartel general da Mann Co. através da mina abandonada, " disse um dos robôs.

"Hm. É mesmo? E, só para esclarecer, vocês suspeitam que esses vazamentos sejam culpa de algum 'gênio estrategista' que esteja com eles, e não o fato de vocês mencionarem **todos** os detalhes dos nossos planos a **cada oportunidade** que vocês têm?! " Exclamou Gray Mann, com raiva.

"*beepboop* Afirmativo. Acreditamos que seja o mesmo gênio que elaborou o plano da base falsa. *beepboop* Aqui, " disse o robô, mostrando um jornal com a foto do Soldier e título 'Cidadão local vence o concurso de cutucar o nariz'.

"Vocês... são imbecis. Mas eu culpo a mim mesmo, porque eu criei vocês, " disse Gray

"Todos saúdem o Criador! " Exclamaram todos os robôs ao mesmo tempo.

"Ahh, os circuitos de saudações. Meu único momento de fraqueza. Sim, todos me saúdem. Porém, para a minha última criação, eu troquei todos os circuitos de saudações com pura força de computação, " disse Gray

"Contemplem, a mais inteligente adição ao exército de Gray Mann, " exclamou Gray, retirando a capa de cima do novo robô, "O Mecha-Engineer! Podem me saudar agora. "

"Todos saúdem o Criador! " Exclamaram todos os robôs, novamente.

Com isso, o robô Engineer ligou. "Escaneando..."

Então, o robô apontou para um dos cantos da sala e exclamou "Humanos! "

No canto da sala, estavam o Soldier, o Heavy e a senhorita Pauling, com suas caixas nas cabeças.

"Eeita, garoto. Eu odiaria ser esses humanos nesse momento, " disse o Soldier, cutucando o nariz.

"Heavy...? " Disse a senhorita Pauling, dando lentamente passos em direção a saída.

"Agora é a hora de correr! " Disse o Heavy

.

 **De volta ao quartel general da Mann Co.**

Os três entraram ofegantes (e com as roupas um pouco sujas de pólvora, sangue e óleo) na sala de conferências do prédio, onde o resto do time estava esperando por eles.

"O que houve? " Perguntou o Engineer.

"Bom, temos boas e más notícias. A boa é que conseguimos descobrir o plano do próximo ataque antes de sermos descobertos, e descobrimos a nova classe de robôs que Gray Mann está criando. A má notícia é que nossos disfarces agora não vão mais funcionar, porque esses novos robôs são Mecha-Engineers e, aparentemente, são mais espertos que os outros, " disse a senhorita Pauling, limpando seus óculos.

"Bem, pelo menos as novas armas que encomendamos acabaram de chegar. Vamos dar uma olhada, " disse o Engineer.

No canto da sala, estavam as caixas com as armas nova, com os nomes 'Telescopeta', 'Pavio Curto' e 'Vacinadora' escritos na lateral.

"É. Acho que serão o suficiente, por enquanto, " disse a senhorita Pauling.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Não mais Mann Co

**Notas do autor:**

Finalmente! Agora sim começamos a parte da história que eu queria tanto escrever! Vai ficar um pouco mais difícil de fazer updates frequentes, visto que as aulas na faculdade começaram. Mesmo assim, vou tentar continuar postando sempre que puder.

Ah sim, caso não tenham visto, comecei também uma série spin-off de TF2. Ela se encontra no meu perfil. Ela também pode ser lida no AO3, se preferir.

Sem mais delongas, aproveitem

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8 - Não mais Mann Co._**

 **Em um avião, sobrevoando a central a Mann Co.**

*Bang* *Crash* *Pow*

Sons que, por alguma razão, se assemelhavam a um homem australiano lutando com um yeti saiam de dentro da cabine do Saxton Hale.

"Senhor Hale? Está tudo bem, senhor Hale? " Disse Jerry, o piloto do avião. "Parece até que o mundo está se desmoronando aí dentro com todo esse barulho. "

De repente, o barulho parou, com o som dos motores do avião engasgando sendo a única coisa que podia ser escutado. E então, a porta da cabine se abriu.

"Senhor Haleaaah?! " Gritou Jerry, ao se deparar com um yeti monstruoso à porta.

"Não se preocupe, Jerry. Ele está empalhado. E aí? Já chegamos? " Disse Saxton Hale, movendo o yeti empalhado para perto da porta de descarregamento de carga.

"Estamos a um minuto de lá, senhor. Eu, uh... me pediram para te lembrar da nossa nova apólice de seguro: sem mais ficar saltando do avião, " disse Jerry.

"Me contaram. Mas e se tivesse um defeito nos motores? Aí poderíamos pular? " Disse Hale, colocando um paraquedas.

"Bem, sim. Nós **teríamos** que evacuar caso-"

"Tó, segura essas partes do motor um pouquinho, " disse Saxton Hale, entregando partes aparentemente arrancadas do motor para Jerry e indo abrir a porta de descarga, enquanto as asas e as laterais do avião começavam a pegar fogo.

Jerry ficou por um tempinho só olhando para as peças em sua mão e para seu chefe abrindo a porta do avião. Saxton Hale então pegou o grande yeti com um dos braços, fez Jerry se segurar no bicho empalhado e saltou gritando sua frase de efeito " **SAXTON HAAAALE!** "

E o Jerry apenas gritava de desespero durante a queda. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..."

E novamente, como Saxton sempre fez, abriu o paraquedas na última hora e entrou pelo vidro de sua sala. E o Jerry continuava gritando de desespero. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH..."

"E você vai...aaaqui! " Disse Hale, colocando o yeti no lado da sala. E o Jerry continuava gritando de desespero. "AAAAAAAAAHHH..."

"Bem-vindo de volta, senhor, " disse um dos assistentes de Hale.

"Bidwell! É uma maravilha te ver de novo! Aposto que se lembra desse bichão aqui, " disse Hale, ajeitando o yeti. E o Jerry continuava gritando de desespero, só que um pouco mais baixo. "AAAAaaaaaahhhhh..."

"E como é que todo esse 'Mann Co. sob ataque de robôs' acabou? Os mercenários deram conta do resto? " Disse Hale, indo para sua mesa.

Nesse momento, as portas da sala se abriram, repentinamente.

"Não exatamente, senhor, " disse Bidwell.

Então, Gray Mann entrou na sala de Saxton Hale, acompanhado de seus robôs.

" **Você!** " Gritou Hale, em sua pose dramática, apontando para Gray. "Bidwell, quem diabos é esse cara? " Perguntou Hale, ainda em sua pose dramática.

"Gray Mann, senhor. O homem que está nos atacando com robôs, senhor, " respondeu Bidwell.

"Não exatamente, senhor Bidwell. Graças aos bárbaros dos seus mercenários, nossa guerra se tornou novamente em outro impasse. Eu não repetirei o mesmo erro de meus irmãos idiotas, " disse Gray Mann, se aproximando da mesa de Hale.

"A guerra acabou, Hale. Você venceu, " disse Gray Mann, se apoiando na mesa. "Estou aqui para fazer outra proposta, um **tudo ou nada**.

"O vencedor...leva..." e então, Gray Mann percebeu que suas mãos estavam _um pouco_ quentes demais. "AAAARRGH! MAS O QUE HÁ DE ERRADO COM ESSA MESA?! " Gritou Gray Mann de dor.

"Nada! Você pode perceber que suas mãos foram cozidas a perfeitos 58 graus célsius, " disse Hale, cozinhando ovos e bife com sua mesa. Perfeitamente normal.

"MINHAS MÃOS! ELAS ESTÃO SE DESCOLANDO DOS MEUS OSSOS! " Gritou Gray Mann de dor.

"Exatamente! Espera só até essas costelas ficarem prontas. Não vá se entupindo de carne de mão, deixe espaço para os ovos e o bife! " Disse Hale, cozinhando em sua mesa.

"Não estou aqui para ovos, Hale! Estou aqui para o **Desafio** **Mann Co.**! " Disse Gray Mann.

"Bidwell? " Disse Hale, apontando para seu assistente.

"O diretor de qualquer outra companhia pode legalmente tomar a Mann Co. caso te derrotem em um combate desarmado, senhor, " disse Bidwell.

"Espere, então essa múmia velha está realmente dizendo o que eu ouvi? " Disse Hale, um pouco surpreso.

"Heh. De certa maneira, sim. Vamos-" disse Gray Mann, antes de ser segurado pelo pescoço por Saxton Hale e levar uma bofetada do mesmo.

"Espere! Pare! " Gritou Gray Mann.

"O que foi? " Perguntou Hale, pronto para dar mais um soco em Gray Mann.

"Não é eu, seu idiota! Eu não sou o diretor da Gray Gravel! " Disse Gray Mann.

"Então quem seria? " Perguntou Saxton Hale.

Então, uma garotinha de aproximadamente nove anos e de vestido verde entrou na sala.

"É agora, papai? " Disse a garotinha.

"Você... você quer que eu espanque uma criança?! " Disse Hale.

"Hehehehe. Sim, Hale! E quando você não conseguir, a Mann Co. será minha! " Disse Gray Mann.

"Ah, seu velho podre filho duma puta! Eu vou... " Começou Saxton.

" **Hale!** " Gritou a garotinha. "Eu não tenho o dia todo, " disse a menininha, colocando suas pequenas luvas sem dedo de luta.

E assim, a pequena Mann iniciou seu ataque ao diretor da Mann Co. Não que tenha sido muito eficiente. Hale apenas ficou a observando e tentando descobrir um modo de derrotar a criança sem machucá-la "Talvez se eu... não... pisada...? Torção de pescoço...? hm...

"Maldição! Eu não consigo fazer isso! Saxton Hale não lutará com uma criança! " Gritou Hale de frustração.

"Pense, Saxton, pense," Hale então se voltou para seu assistente "Bidwell! Parabéns, você foi promovido a diretor! Lute com a criança! "

"Senhor, eu não vou lutar com uma criança só pelo cargo de diretor, " disse Bidwell.

"Tá tá. Reddy! O mesmo acordo! " Disse Hale, voltando-se para seu outro assistente.

"Senhor, isso não é o tipo de coisa que me sinto confortável em fazer, " disse Reddy.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Eu venci, Hale! Nós vencemos, Olivia! Ha ha ha ha ha " Disse Gray Mann, em sua risada maligna.

"*suspiro* Está bem, pequenina. Você é a nova diretora da Mann Co. Eu só vou pegar meus troféus e ir embora, " disse Hale, cabisbaixo.

"Eles são **meus** troféus agora. Saia! " Disse Olivia.

Saxton então se animou "Ah, eu **vou** sair! Eu lutarei contra essa parede de robôs para começar, e depois-"

"Não. Você está livre para ir. Robôs, modo pacífico! " Comandou Olivia.

"Mas... eu... você... qual é! Isso não-" Disse Saxton, inconformado.

"Vá! " Mandou Olivia.

"Modo pacífico, é? Veremos então! " Disse Saxton, socando alguns robôs. Esses não mostraram reação alguma.

"Vamos! Lutem suas latas de lixo! " Disse Saxton, ainda tentando lutar com os robôs.

" **ALGUMA COISA, LUTE COMIGO!** " Gritou Saxton de frustração.

Hale então abaixou a cabeça, vendo que suas tentativas de saciar sua sede por luta eram inúteis, e saiu da sala que um dia lhe pertenceu.

.

 **Na central das indústrias TF**

"Administradora! *Huf* *huf*. Administradora! " Gritava a senhorita Pauling, enquanto corria pelos corredores da central, até a sala das telas.

Pauling abriu a porta da sala, afobada "Administradora! Ele... ele conseguiu. Ele realmente conseguiu. Gray Mann tomou a Mann Co! Hale foi embora do país, Gray demitiu os mercenários e... e... "

A senhorita Pauling percebeu que a sala das câmeras estava vazia. A cadeira estava tombada e o cinzeiro estava no chão, como uma indicação de que alguém saiu às pressas dali. Havia apenas uma tela remanescente ligada com uma mensagem escrita:

 __Senhorita Pauling_

 __Fuja_


	9. Capítulo 9 - Retornos infelizes

**Notas do autor:**

E assim, continuamos essa história. Acho que esse deve ser o capítulo mais longo que eu escrevi até agora. Bom, espero que aproveitem.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9 - Retornos infelizes**_

 **Seis meses depois, em algum lugar das Badlands**

"Companhia! **Alto**! " Comandou o Soldier, parando em frente a um pasto cheio de vacas pastando. "Agora escutem, recrutas. Atrás de mim, bem ali entre aquelas duas vacas, trezentos bravos homens morreram defendendo o Forte Stanwix dos britânicos! Se não fossem por eles, nós todos estaríamos falando inglês agora! Inglês britânico! Esses homens vomitaram sangue pela nossa liberdade! E por Deus vocês **vão ver** o Forte deles. "

Na frente do Soldier, estavam um grupo de senhoras da terceira idade com expressões de tédio em suas faces. "Senhor Doe, seu folheto nos prometia um tour por casas de celebridades, " disse uma delas.

"Vocês **estão** olhando para a casa deles. Será uma noite escura hoje, porque todas as estrelas estão enterradas neste campo! " Exclamou o Soldier.

"Senhor Doe, soldados não são celebridades. E se você não vai nos mostrar onde pessoas famosas vivem, eu quero um reembolso, " disse a mesma.

A senhora e o Soldier se encararam por alguns segundos, até esse abrir um pequeno sorriso. "Então as velhas senhoras querem conhecer **estrelas do cinema**? Eu conheço o lugar certo. "

.

 **Cinco horas depois**

Durante essas cinco horas, o Soldier 'marchou' com sua 'tropa', passando por vários lugares onde soldados e outros famosos morreram. Ao final do percurso, chegaram em uma grande mansão.

"De quem é essa casa? " Perguntou uma das senhoras, seguindo o Soldier para dentro da mansão.

"Olhem! É o Tom Jones! Estamos realmente dentro da casa de uma celebridade! Obrigada, senhor Doe, " disse outra senhora, admirando o quadro do cantor.

"Quê que é tudo isso? Quem diabos são vocês e o que estão fazendo na minha casa? " Disse Sir Thomas John Woodward, conhecido como Tom Jones, o grande cantor galês. Conhecido por vários de suas famosas canções, como 'Isso não é Incomum', 'Ela é uma dama', várias vezes premiado por suas músicas e-

"Há! Torção de pescoço! " *crack*

E o Soldier acabou de matá-lo.

"Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! " Disse repetidamente uma das senhoras, enquanto tirava, freneticamente, fotos do ocorrido, com uma expressão de completo choque em sua face.

"Tom? Eu ouvi um estalo! Você está fazendo pipoca? Porque eu já fiz um pouco! " Disse o colega de quarto de Tom, mais conhecido como-

"Merasmus! Há quanto tempo! " Disse o Soldier.

"Você?! Mas... eu... você... por que eu nunca consigo me livrar de você?! Eu vou ligar pra polícia! " Disse Merasmus.

"Vá em frente, Merasmus. Eles provavelmente vão me dar uma medalha! Eu tenho o total direito de, como o seu antigo colega de quarto, matar o seu novo colega de quarto. Eu moro numa **caixa** agora, Merasmus! " Disse o Soldier, estranhamente sorridente.

"Mas... mas você me despejou do meu próprio castelo! Por que você não mora lá? " Perguntou Merasmus, chocado e confuso com a situação.

"Eu perdi meu emprego como mercenário. Eles levaram tudo. Eu estava triste! Você estava feliz! Então eu matei Tom Jones! " Disse o Soldier, como se isso fizesse sentido.

"Mas isso não faz o menor sentido! " Disse Merasmus.

*toc* *toc* *toc* "É a polícia! Abra! " Disse uma voz feminina disfarçada de masculina vindo da porta.

"Soldier, eu vivi por **seis mil anos** , e o meu único arrependimento foi ser o seu colega de quarto! Agora você vai ter o que merece. Guarda! Pode entrar! " Disse Merasmus, abrindo a porta.

Então, uma oficial de óculos, com uma roupa relativamente grande demais para ela e um bigode notavelmente falso, entrou na mansão.

"Muito bem, todos se acalmem. Senhor, assumo que esse seja o cadáver de Tom Jones, " disse a oficial.

"Sim, senhor! E aquele homem é o culpado! " Disse Merasmus, apontando para o Soldier.

"Eu não sei como as coisas funcionam nas Badlands, filho, mas não pegamos leve com aqueles que assassinam Tom Jones por aqui, " disse a oficial, algemando o Soldier.

"Olá, senhorita Pauli-"

"Quieto, prisioneiro, " disse a oficial, batendo seu bastão na cabeça do Soldier. "E você, senhor, eu preciso que você verifique a pulsação de Tom Jones! Assegure-se de que colocou seus dedos por todo o pescoço dele! " Disse a oficial para Merasmus, enquanto levava o Soldier para a 'viatura'.

"Imediatamente, senhor! " Disse Merasmus.

"Tchau, Merasmus! " Disse o Soldier.

Chegando no carro, o Soldier entrou no banco de trás, enquanto a senhorita Pauling retirava seu disfarce de policial e começou a dirigir.

"Oficial senhorita Pauling, o que estou prestes a te contar vai te chocar! Mas eu **fui incriminado**! " Disse o Soldier.

"Você não vai para a prisão, Soldier. Eu estou tentando reunir o time de novo! Você foi o primeiro que encontrei. Por acaso sabe do paradeiro dos outros? " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

Nesse momento um carro da polícia passou por eles, indo em direção à mansão do falecido Tom Jones.

"Bom, o Scout me ajudou a tirar as minhas caixas do castelo, antes de eu acidentalmente quebrar os braços dele. Se nosso último encontro é alguma indicação, ele deve estar chorando como um bebê no hospital, " respondeu o Soldier.

"*suspiro* Bom, antes de irmos para o hospital, eu tenho algumas pistas que eu gostaria de seguir. Já ouviu falar na companhia 'Frontier Engineering'? " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

.

 **Na central da Frontier Engineering**

"Parabéns a todos! Acabamos de ter o melhor semestre que esta companhia já teve! Senhoras e senhores, estamos todos milionários! " Anunciou a secretária, enquanto todos na sala aplaudiam. Os grandes chefes da companhia estavam reunidos para comemorar o quarto mês consecutivo de contínuo crescimento da companhia de engenharia. Na cadeira principal, estava o diretor, lendo um jornal que anunciava Merasmus como o assassino de Tom Jones.

"E é claro, isso tudo graças a inspiradora liderança do nosso novo diretor! Gostaria de dizer algo, senhor? " Perguntou a secretária.

O diretor, então abaixou o jornal e, não surpreendentemente, o diretor era ninguém menos que... o Pyro? Acho que não vou mais questionar a lógica desse mundo.

Pyro, apesar de milionário, estava cabisbaixo. Provavelmente com saudades de seus antigos amigos. Mas então, olhando pela grande janela da sala, ele viu algo que despertou sua alegria antes escondida: um grande arco-íris saindo do prédio vizinho, com ninguém menos que seus velhos amigos, o unicórnio alado e a grande borboleta, alimentando o brilhante arco-íris.

"Olá, Pyro! " Disse o unicór- Soldier.

"Eu acho que ele viu a gente! Olha, Pyro! Fogo! Lembra? " Gritou a senhorita Pauling.

Com isso, o Pyro saiu correndo da sala com toda a alegria do mundo ao encontro de seus velhos amigos.

.

 **Em algum lugar, no subterrâneo de uma das filiais da Mann Co.**

"Finalmente, Olivia. O labirinto de companhias de fachada de Hale acaba aqui. O verdadeiro tesouro da Mann Co. " Disse Gray Mann. Ele e sua filha Olivia agora se encontravam perante a um grande cofre com o símbolo da Mann Co. Aeronáuticas.

"Australium. Noventa quilos de Australium. Guardando poeira por todos esses anos, enquanto aquele maluco musculoso de chapéu e bigode fabricava chapéus. Agora, **é tudo meu**! " Exclamou Gray Mann, abrindo o cofre.

Porém, para a infelicidade de Gray, o cofre estava quase completamente vazio. Restava apenas uma barra de Australium dentro do cofre.

"Não! **NÃO**! Como pôde tudo aquilo sumir? **Ninguém** além do idiota do Hale sabia sobre esse cofre! A menos que... " então, Gray viu uma pituca de cigarro no chão, com traços de batom nela.

" **Ela**! "

.

 **Na mansão DeGroot**

"...eu queria só ver um robô conseguir segurar um ponto de controle por mais de cinco segundos... " disse o Demoman, aparentemente bêbado. Ele estava assistindo TV enquanto se entupia com comida enlatada e cerveja barata para afogar as mágoas de ter perdido seu emprego.

"Já fazem seis meses, cara. Deixa prá lá. Segue em frente, " disse a Eyelander.

"...se esse ator aí fosse um **especialista em demolição** como eu, ele já teria sido substituído por robôs... " continuou Demoman, extremamente triste.

*toc* *toc*

"*suspiro* Vem cá, você também tá ouvindo essas batidas? " Perguntou a Eyelander.

Nesse momento, a mãe do Demoman bateu na cabeça dele com a bengala dela. " **Tavish**! Alguém tá batendo na porta já faz uns dez minutos! Levanta sua bunda desse sofá e vai atender a porta, Tavish Finnegan DeGroot! Pode sê uma oferta de emprego! E, por Deus, 'cê tá precisando dum! "

"Mas eu não quero **outro** emprego, mãe. Eu queria o meu antigo de volta... " disse o Demoman, lentamente indo atender a porta.

"Eu num ligo pra o que 'cê qué, garoto! 'Ocê e essa espada fantasma preguiçosa- "

"Ei! Eu tô morto, mas não tô surdo, moça! "

"precisam sair dessa casa pra explodi alguma coisa por dinheiro! "

O Demoman, ainda triste e relutante, abriu a porta. "O que que ceis... Ah! Oi senhorita Pauling. "

"Demo? O que é que- uh... Oi! O que houve com você? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling, surpreendida pelo 'pequeno' ganho de peso que o Demoman teve por comer muita comida enlatada e cerveja de baixa qualidade.

"Olá, Demoman gordo! " Disse o Soldier.

"Ah, bom, sabe o clube da 'cerveja do mês'? Então, eu entrei pro clube da 'cerveja de uma só vez'. Olha, tô meio ocupado. O que vocês querem? " Disse o Demoman.

"Uh, bem, você gostaria de um trabalho? " Disse Pauling.

"Ocê... você tá... você tá me oferecendo meu velho emprego de volta? " Disse o Demoman, abrindo um sorriso pela primeira vez em seis meses.

"Eu encontrei isso na minha caixa de correio. Ela está de volta, Demo! " Disse a senhorita Pauling, mostrando uma carta escrita:

 _-Senhorita Pauling_

 _-Reúna o time_

"Então vocês encontraram ela? "

"Er... não. "

"Mas, você sabe qual é o trabalho..."

"Não faço ideia. Você tá dentro? "

" **EYELANDER**! Sua faca de manteiga enferrujada! Coloque sua bainha! " Gritou o Demoman. Num piscar de olhos, o especialista em explosivos entrou e saiu novamente correndo com seu uniforme, suas bombas e com a Eyelander embainhada. "Nós temos um trabalho! " Gritou o Demoman de felicidade.

.

 **Na base central de Gray Mann**

"Seu núcleo de Australium está 19,5% descarregado. Meu diagnóstico seria recarregar imediatamente "

"Humph. Eu até faria isso, **se aquela velha não tivesse levado todo o Australium daquele cofre**! " Exclamou Gray Mann, frustrado. Ele então, se virou para a outra figura à sua mesa. "Diga-me que tem boas notícias. "

"Ha. Você deve estar brincando. A assistente dela desapareceu, procuramos em todos os locais onde o Australium poderia estar escondido, procuramos por pistas na sala dela, e nada. É um rastro frio, Mann. Se você tivesse chamado a gente seis meses atrás... "

"Mas agora eu chamei! E estou pagando uma fortuna! Encontrem-na e tragam o Australium de volta! Ela não vai desistir sem lutar, sabe? Ela com aqueles mascotes dela... " alertou Gray Mann.

"Heh. Eles? Não se preocupe com eles. Você agora tem a nós, e ninguém conhece esse trabalho melhor do que a gente. "

.

 **Em algum lugar na região externa das Badlands**

"Então, aí é uma viagem de doze horas até a Sibéria para buscarmos o Heavy, depois vamos para a Austrália para buscarmos o Sniper e depois voltamos. Quatro dias no máximo. Mas ainda temos-"

"Senhorita Pauling, o Pyro tá no meu lado do carro de novo, " reclamou o Soldier.

"Pyro, não vá para o lado do Soldier. A gente depois ainda tem que encontrar o Engie, Medic, Spy e o Scout, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Medic? Esquece ele. Ele já conseguiu um trabalho que ele gosta, " disse o Demoman.

"A gente convence ele. Estou mais preocupada com o Engineer. É como se ele tivesse desaparecido da face da terra! " Disse Pauling.

"Senhorita Pauling, o Pyro cortou a minha mão fora, " disse o Soldier.

"Pyro, não corte fora a mão do Soldier, " disse Pauling.

 **Dois minutos depois, em uma clínica veterinária**

Foi o lugar mais próximo que encontraram que poderia remendar a mão direita arrancada do Soldier. E o Pyro agora estava distraído com os filhotinhos.

"A gente vai eventualmente encontrar o Scout. Mas o Spy... ele pode estar em **qualquer lugar** disfarçado de **qualquer um**! " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Bom, a gente se preocupa com o esfaqueador de costas depois. O plano é pegar o avião e-" começou o Demoman, antes de observar o jornal na mesa do consultório.

"Acho que a gente vai perder o nosso voo, " disse a senhorita Pauling, segurando um jornal com a notícia: 'Membros capturados da Team Fortress 2 serão executados por destruição de patrimônio da cidade Teufort'. No jornal, estavam as fotos do Spy e do Scout.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Encontros e desencontros

**Notas do autor:**

E conseguimos chegar no capítulo 10. Estou surpreso com a quantidade de atenção que essa história vem recebendo tanto aqui quanto no AO3. Eu realmente não esperava por isso. De qualquer forma, divirtam-se.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 10 - Encontros e desencontros_**

 **Na selva africana, quinze anos atrás**

"Estamos em uma situação difícil, Mags! Parece que nossa luta com aquelas panteras atraiu mais panteras! "

"Admita, Sax. Você vai sentir falta disso quando você começar a trabalhar na companhia do seu pai. "

"Eu? Atrás de uma mesa? Há! Besteira! " Respondeu o jovem Saxton Hale. "Vai ter que se acostumar com minha cara feia, porque você vai continuar-"

Então, uma das panteras atacou, mas conseguiu apenas rasgar parte da camisa de Saxton, que rapidamente retirou a vestimenta danificada e a usou para estrangular a fera. Enquanto isso, Margret deu um soco em outra pantera e agora estava destruindo a mandíbula dessa.

"Você realmente não vai aceitar o trabalho, Sax? " Perguntou Margret, esmagando o crânio de mais uma pantera com as próprias mãos.

"Eu estou dizendo a verdade, Mags. Eu nunca vou parar de socar panteras com você, " disse Saxton, dando mais um soco mortal em outra pantera.

Nesse momento, o som de hélices de um helicóptero pôde ser escutado, enquanto uma grande rede caiu sobre as panteras remanescentes e a levantou para o alto.

"Darling! " Gritaram Saxton e Margret ao mesmo tempo.

"Charles Darling, ao seu dispor, e eu temo que vou precisar destas panteras não socadas para o meu mais novo projeto! " Disse o grande arqui-inimigo de Saxton e Margret.

"E o que seria isso? Voar com elas por aí em seu helicóptero estúpido? " Disse Margret.

"Primeiramente, sim. Mas essa é apenas uma parte de um plano ainda maior, Margret! Eu vou juntar **todos** os animais do planeta e colocá-los atrás de grades! Depois, eu vou **cobrar** dinheiro das pessoas para vê-los! " Disse Charles.

"E quem iria querer pagar para ver animais apodrecendo até a morte nas suas masmorras sujas? " Disse Saxton.

"Quando você coloca desse jeito, sim eu concordo. É por isso que eu inventei uma nova palavra totalmente inofensiva para a minha masmorra: 'Zoológico'! " Exclamou Charles.

"Seu lunático! Você não pode simplesmente inventar palavras! " Disse Margret.

"Ah, mas eu posso. A linguagem, Margret! É ela a única coisa que nos separa dos animais! Ou era! Agora, graças ao meu zoológico, barras também irão! " Disse Charles.

"Seu monstro! Essas panteras pertencem à selva! No chão! Onde podem sangrar até a morte depois de uma luta justa, como a natureza quis! " Disse Saxton.

Com isso, o helicóptero começou a se afastar deles. Saxton e Margret se direcionaram ao jipe deles.

"Para onde agora, Sax? " Disse Margret.

"Vamos seguir o Darling até esse tal de 'zoológico' dele. Vamos invadir, libertar todos os animais e espancá-los enquanto tudo queima ao nosso redor! "

.

.

 **Prisão de Millhaven para pessoas perigosas, agora**

"Maggie? É você? " Disse Saxton, saindo da prisão.

Margret estava do lado de fora, em seu jipe, esperando Saxton com uma cara nada feliz de ver seu ex.

"É ótimo te ver de novo, Mag! Aquele seu terrível marido já morreu? " Disse Saxton.

"Sim, Saxton. Roger morreu há dez anos. Você **estava** no funeral dele, " respondeu Margret.

"Eu estava? " Perguntou Saxton.

 **Dez anos atrás**

"Há! " Gritou Saxton, enquanto socava uma tartaruga gigante que invadiu o funeral. "Vamos lá, réptil gigante! Não vou deixar você estragar a festa da Maggie! "

 **Agora**

"Hm. Então era aquilo a festa, " disse Saxton, pensativo.

"De qualquer forma, por que você estava aí? Sonegação de impostos? Fraude? Certamente nada físico. Você não iria querer se machucar antes de um encontro com os acionistas, " disse Margret com um tom de chateada em sua voz.

"O quê? Mags, isso é tolice! " Disse Saxton. "Eu estava preso porque eu invadi o zoológico do Darling. E tentei queimar o zoológico do Darling. E consegui queimar o zoológico do Darling. "

"Humph. Finalmente decidiu seguir com isso. O que te fez voltar com essa ideia? Crise de meia-idade? " Perguntou Margret, ainda chateada.

"Eu... queria perguntar pra ele como conseguir a Mann Co. de volta. Mas ver aqueles animais atrás das grades... minhas emoções tomaram conta de mim. Ele **é** o nosso arqui-inimigo, afinal de contas, " respondeu Saxton.

"Ele **não** é- Você foi **embor** \- *suspiro* Eu não estou aqui para falar do passado. Eu quero ajudar, Sax. Vem. Vamos pegar a sua companhia de volta, " disse Margret, sinalizando para Saxton entrar no jipe.

.

 **Prisão de Teufort**

"*Ahem* Querido seu meritíssimo... não. Não soa bem. Meritíssimo, se a corte está de acordo... é, tá melhor. Gostei dessa. Meritíssimo, se a corte está de acordo, no caso do povo de Teufort contra Scout, a defesa pede por inocência... não. Pedir é o que um culpado faria... Ah! Já sei! " Scout estava ensaiando para o seu julgamento que iria ocorrer dentro das próximas horas. Enquanto isso, o Spy estava retirando de seus dentes falsos um mini champanhe, mini talheres e um mini peru.

"A defesa se **recusa** a entrar com um pedido, e ao invés disso, muda para o lado da acusação, porque eu agora estou processando o sistema! Ah, nada mal. Ok, pequena pausa enquanto todos estão paralisados de surpresa, e então... " continuou o Scout.

"Scout, aceite o defensor público, " disse o Spy, comendo o mini peru.

"É, sei. Eu já estive em julgamentos o suficiente para saber como isso vai acabar. Uma vez nos deram o **Soldier** como defensor público. Outra vez, tudo o que tivemos foi um abajur, " disse o Scout, lendo os livros sobre Direito. "Por que você não para de ficar tirando esses perus dos seus dentes e vem me ajudar? "

"Nada do que você está fazendo vai ajudar. Eles vão te **enforcar** , " disse o Spy.

Em um dos cantos da cela, estava Joey, condenado por assassinato, e ele estava ficando cansado de ouvir a conversa do Spy e do Scout.

"Cê sabe que, a menos que tenha um perdão do governador em um desses seus dentes, vão te enforcar também, né? " Disse o Scout, ainda lendo o livro. "Eles também vão dar pra gente uma última refeição. Qualquer coisa que a gente quiser. De um restaurante de verdade, que não é essa sua boca aí. "

Joey então pegou sua escova de dentes, que ele andou afiando por um bom tempo enquanto os dois conversavam, e começou a lentamente se direcionar até as costas do Spy.

"Scout, todas as refeições que eles nos deram estavam cheias de antipsicóticos e relaxantes musculares. Eu gostaria de ter uma mente limpa e um estômago cheio, porque acredite em mim, amanhã será um dia cheio, " disse o Spy.

Joey agora estava prestes a esfaquear o Spy pelas costas.

"É? E qual é o seu plano? Pedir gentilmente para todos virarem as costas e esfaquear um por um? " Disse o Scout, sarcasticamente.

Em um piscar de olhos, Joey agora estava morto na mesa, com a escova-faca enfiada em suas costas.

"Por que você não me deixa cuidar dos meus detalhes? " Disse o Spy, limpando os dedos ensanguentados com um mini guardanapo.

"Ô! 'Cê acabô de matar o Joey matador? Spy, eles nos falaram pra não fazer isso! Eu tô tentando tirar a gente dessa enrascada e você tá pondo a gente ainda mais fundo nela! " Disse o Scout. "Aliás, por que é que **eu** tô fazendo todo o trabalho enquanto você come? Talvez **eu** também quisesse uma refeição gourmet antes de morrer. "

"Olha nesse seu saco sem fundo que você chama de boca. Dá para encaixar um peru de natal aí dentro! " Disse o Spy.

"Agora chega. Vô arrancá um bife da sua cabeça, " disse o Scout.

Então, um homem relativamente baixo e bem vestido se aproximou da cela, com uma torta nas mãos. "Toc toc. Posso interromper? Estou brincando, é claro que eu posso! Eu sou o prefeito! Prefeitos podem fazer qualquer coisa! Olha! Eu fiz uma torta para vocês. "

O Scout, então, foi até a portinhola da cela e pegou um pedaço da torta. Enquanto mastigava seu pedaço, acabou mordendo algo duro e metálico que estava dentro da torta. "Ai! Mas o quê? " Era uma lixa de ferro. Daquele tipo que geralmente usam nos filmes para lixar as barras das celas. O caso é que a cela deles não tinha barras, e sim um vidro a prova de balas.

"Ha ha heh. Só um pouquinho de humor de prisão para animar vocês. Obviamente, não temos barras. Isto é um vidro a prova de balas de quinze centímetros de espessura, " disse o prefeito. "De qualquer forma, olhem só esse cartaz que eu fiz para o julgamento de vocês! "

Nas mãos do prefeito, estava um cartaz de cartolina cheio de recortes de jornal sobre a prisão do Scout e do Spy e enfeites cintilantes. Parece que o prefeito vai fazer algum tipo de show do julgamento e a execução dos dois mercenários.

"Senhor prefeito, eu irei matar você e todos aqueles que participarem nesse absurdo do seu 'show do julgamento', " disse o Spy.

"É! Eu também! " Disse o Scout.

"Sim, eu talvez acabe matando o Scout na confusão toda, " completou o Spy.

"'Show do Julgamento'! Nossa, muito obrigado! Estamos mesmo tentando fazer um grande espetáculo aqui! Cara, eu realmente vou sentir falta de vocês. Enfim, tenho coisas importantes a fazer. Até amanhã, vocês dois! Durmam bem, " disse o prefeito, alegre de ver que sua tentativa de entreter seus cidadãos pode dar certo.

.

 **Nos limites de Teufort**

"Essa é a situação como eu entendi: nós vamos nos disfarçar de civis. **Porém** , ninguém vai achar que eu sou um civil, certo? " Perguntou o Soldier, colocando seu disfarce.

" **Todos** vão achar que você é um civil, Soldier. Essa é a ideia do disfarce, " disse o Demoman, também colocando suas roupas ordinárias.

"Entendo... Demo, você não vai achar que eu sou um civil, vai? " Perguntou o Soldier, preocupado.

"Não, Soldier. Eu vou saber da verdade, " respondeu o Demoman. "Agora, vamos achar esse tribunal. Pauling quer que a gente atrase o enforcamento o máximo que pudermos. "

O Demoman e o Soldier, então, foram até o centro da cidade para procurar pela sede do tribunal. Ao invés de um parque ou uma praça, sequer, no centro pode-se observar um grande lixão, cheio de entulho e material potencialmente tóxico.

" **Esse** é o centro de Teufort? A gente sempre lutou lá na borda da cidade. Eu realmente esperava mais, " disse o Demoman.

"Parece mais um esgoto a céu aberto. E eu já vi muitos fins de mundo na minha vida, " disse o Soldier.

"Vamos perguntar pra aquela senhora ali onde fica o tribunal, " sugeriu o Demoman.

"Deixa eu falar com ela. Eu sou ótimo com idosas! " Disse o Soldier. "SENHORA! DIGA PARA NÓS ONDE FICA O TRIBUNAL, OU EU ESMAGAREI O MEU PÉ NESSA SUA CARA DE- "

E o Soldier foi interrompido pelo Demoman. Por alguma razão.

"Ai, caralho... Olá, senhora. Poderia nos dizer onde fica o tribunal? " Disse o Demoman.

"Fica logo depois desse lixão, querido. Estou indo para lá agora! Mas eu me apressaria, se quiser ver o enforcamento, " disse a velha senhora, como se enforcamentos fossem a coisa mais divertida de se assistir.

"Puta merda... Vamos nessa, Soldier. Sinto que não temos muito tempo, " disse o Demoman.

.

 **No tribunal**

"Culpados! Eu declaro esse julgamento terminado e os dois culpados! " Disse o prefeito, que está atuando como juiz, por alguma razão. Centralização dos poderes em seu melhor, nessa cidade.

"Seu meritíssimo, a defesa gostaria de ter o julgamento antes da sentença, " disse o advogado de defesa.

"Ah, muito boa, seu advogado. Eu me animei um pouco e me desculpo. Taquigrafo da corte, por favor taquigrafe que estamos começando o julgamento agora, " disse o filho d- prefeito. Eu disse prefeito.

"Seu meritíssimo, não há um taquigrafo. Nem um oficial da corte. Nem um promotor. Nem qualquer pessoal necessário para se fazer um julgamento dentro da lei neste Estado ou em qualquer outro estado democrático no mundo! " Disse o advogado de defesa, confuso.

"Você tá pegando fogo hoje, seu advogado! Acusado, você tem sorte de ter esse cara, hein? " Disse o prefeito.

"Nem me diga. Meu último advogado foi um abajur! E nem foi o pior advogado que eu já tive. Uma vez, o Spy e eu explodimos um monte de caras-" disse o Scout, antes de ser interrompido pelo advogado.

"Devo lembrá-lo que está sob juramento, " disse o advogado.

"Ah, está tudo bem. Foi por um crime diferente! De qualquer forma, o advogado era esse cara com uma bazuca, e ele... " Scout, assim, começou a contar algumas desventuras de outras vezes que ele e os mercenários cometeram crimes e nunca foram pegos.

O Spy, nesse momento, tirou de sua manga uma pequena faca borboleta, e a abriu, discretamente.

"...e esse cara gosta de se chamar de 'Soldier', mesmo que ele nunca esteve no-" continuou Scout, antes de ser interrompido por um grito.

" **PROTESTO**! " Gritou o Soldier, esbarrando no Spy e fazendo ele derrubar a mini faca.

"Seu Judas magricela! Juiz, **eu** sou o advogado deste homem! " Disse o Soldier para a fusão do primeiro e terceiro poder. Só espero que ele também não tenha englobado o segundo poder também.

"Cai fora, Soldier. Eu tenho um advogado **de verdade** dessa vez! " Disse o Scout.

"Ah é? Eu vou chamar uma testemunha surpresa, minhas mãos! E elas vão provar sem sombra de dúvidas que o seu advogado é culpado! De estar com o pescoço quebrado! Há! Torção de pescoço! " *crack* E assim, Soldier matou o advogado de defesa.

"São outros dois deles! Guardas, peguem as armas de choque! "

"Diga a eles que **eu** sou o seu advogado! Diga a eles, verme! " Gritou o Soldier, esganando o Scout.

"Eu... quero... o... abajur! " Disse o Scout, ficando sem ar.

 **Na biblioteca de Teufort**

A senhorita Pauling estava coletando algumas fichas arquivadas na biblioteca com uma das bibliotecárias. O Pyro só estava sendo o Pyro. Com isso, quero dizer que ele estava entretendo as crianças, fazendo uma grande fogueira com todos os livros didáticos da biblioteca.

"Só mais uma coisa, você teria esses arquivos genealógicos em microfichas? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling.

"Deixe-me ver... não. Aparentemente todos foram destruídos ano passado por... nenhuma razão aparente, " disse a bibliotecária.

"Então, esta é a última cópia? " Perguntou senhorita Pauling.

"Correto, mas temo que não poderá levar ela do prédio, " avisou a bibliotecária.

"Tudo bem. Vou queimar aqui mesmo, " respondeu Pauling.

"Ah, então está- espera. O quê? "

"Vamos, Pyro. Temos que ir, " chamou Pauling, jogando os arquivos na fogueira que o Pyro havia feito.

 **Cinco meses e meio atrás**

"Ei, Spy! Perai! Onde você tá indo? " Gritou o Scout, com os braços enfaixados para o Spy, que estava colocando as malas no carro.

"Embora, Scout. Com o Gray Mann no controle e a voz desaparecida, é melhor se todos nós desaparecermos por um tempo, " respondeu o Spy.

"Spy, você não entende! Todas as minhas economias. Tipo, **todas** elas estão no bando em Teufort! Você precisa me levar até lá! " Disse o Scout.

"Da próxima vez consiga um banco suíço, " disse o Spy, entrando no carro e ligando o motor. "Adeus, Scout. Foi horrível te conhecer. "

"Merda merda merda... Mamãe vai ter um infarto quando descobrir que eu perdi todas as economias... " Disse o Scout para si mesmo, tentando bolar um plano para ir buscar suas coisas do banco de Teufort.

"*suspiro* Meu jato sai daqui a cinquenta minutos. Você tem vinte. Entre no carro, " disse o Spy.

.

 **Alguns minutos depois**

"Admito que estou surpreso, Scout. Pelo menos você **guardou** o seu dinheiro, " disse o Spy, enquanto abriam a porta do cofre do Scout. "Vamos pegar a maior quantia que pudermos lavar e... onde está o dinheiro, Scout? "

O cofre estava cheio que colecionáveis do famoso cantor Tom Jones.

"Você está olhando para ele. Eu investi todo o meu dinheiro em dez metros cúbicos de colecionáveis do Tom Jones. Essas coisas vão valer uma fortuna quando ele morrer! " Disse o Scout.

"Ele não vai morrer, seu imbecil! Ele está em seus vinte anos, é o homem mais viril do planeta e não tem inimigos! Ele é praticamente imortal! " Disse o Spy.

"É um investimento a longo prazo, Spy. É um jogo de se enriquecer lentamente, " disse o Scout.

"Parados! Pegamos eles, senhor prefeito! " Disse um dos guardas.

"Ótimo! Prendam-nos! " Comandou o prefeito, com os guardas trancando os dois mercenários dentro do cofre antes que o Spy pudesse puxar sua faca.

.

 **Agora**

E assim, o vídeo da câmera de segurança acabou.

"Puxa! Já passamos meia hora nisso! Algo da defesa a se acrescentar? " Perguntou o prefeito para o advogado de defesa morto.

"Ótimo! Povo de Teufort, sabe o que eu ouvi eles dizerem? Eu ouvi eles dizerem que o povo de Teufort não gosta de enforcamentos! Enquanto eles destruíam a nossa cidade! " Disse o prefeito. Magicamente, todos agora estavam na praça da execução, enquanto o povo vaiava os quatro mercenários que estavam prestes a serem enforcados.

"Fred! Esses mercenários malfeitores acidentalmente realocaram a única escola de Teufort para um estacionamento! Agora as crianças de Teufort terão que aprender dentro do cassino que esses mercenários requisitaram que a prefeitura construísse! " Disse o prefeito.

"Mas do que é que ele... " perguntou o Demoman.

"Nancy! Como os seus negócios estão indo depois que esses mercenários registraram sua 'casa de repouso para a terceira idade' como um 'santuário para pedófilos'? Giuseppe! Sua pizzaria teve que fechar depois que esses malditos mercenários colocaram um lixão bem no centro da cidade, em frente a sua pizzaria! É um lugar estúpido de se colocar lixo, e eles deveriam ter pensado nisso antes de construir aquilo! " Continuou o prefeito.

"Desculpe por não conseguir todos os nove deles, mas aposto que os outros cinco estão realizando outros crimes de má gestão cívica enquanto falamos! Mas conseguimos quatro deles, e os enforcaremos pelo o que fizeram! Em três, dois-"

" **Parem**! " Gritou a senhorita Pauling. "Como os mercenários poderiam ter feito isso? Eles não realocam, não fazem pedidos para a prefeitura e pouco mais da metade deles sabe ler! Isso tudo é trabalho do prefeito! "

"Mentiras! Enforquem-na também! " Gritou o filho da put- sinto que já fiz isso antes.

" **Isso** aí aliás, tem outra coisa. Prefeitos **não podem** enforcar pessoas! " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Povo de Teufort, eu estava na... biblioteca! E esse... " disse a senhorita Pauling, tirando um pequeno livro do bolso. "...é o livro que dita tudo o que o prefeito tem o poder de fazer! "

"Uau! Tem um livro todo só disso? " Disse o prefeito, surpreso.

"Na verdade, é mais um panfleto. Prefeitos não podem matar pessoas ou mandar outros fazerem coisas. Eles podem fazer tipo duas ou três coisas, " disse a senhorita Pauling, mostrando o 'livro' para o prefeito.

"Bom, então está decidido! Todos! Eu estou indo para a biblioteca agora! Para descobrir mais sobre ser prefeito! " Disse o prefeito.

"E eu vou descobrir o que é um pedófilo! " Disse a velha Nancy.

.

"Então, não estávamos sendo julgados pelos danos materiais nem por todos que matamos durante esses anos? " Perguntou o Spy.

"Aquele moinho onde vocês ficavam lutando está derramando produtos químicos na água há gerações. Essa cidade é cheia de idiotas envenenados por chumbo. É por isso que nós dávamos a vocês água engarrafada, " explicou a senhorita Pauling.

"Água o quê? " Perguntou o Soldier.

.

 **Em algum lugar fora dos Estados Unidos**

"Você me deixou, Sax. Pela estúpida companhia de chapéus do seu pai, " disse Margret, entrando com o jipe em uma grande mansão. "E você também amoleceu! Olhe para essa gordura! Você costumava ter tantos músculos abdominais que eu nem conseguia contar! "

"O quê? Mags, isso aí é cruel. Você sabe o quanto eu tentei consegui mais. Seis é o máximo que Deus dá! " Disse Saxton. "É a sua casa, aliás? "

"Eu tentei seguir em frente, Sax. Quatro casamentos. Eu me casei com quatro homens e **nenhum** deles sobreviveu mais que uma semana lá fora comigo. Eu tentei continuar sozinha, mas eu já tinha perdido o brilho, Sax, " contou Margret.

"Mags, por que estamos aqui? " Perguntou Saxton, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores da mansão.

"É a casa do meu chefe. Você quer a sua companhia de volta, não é mesmo? " Respondeu Margret.

Então, as portas da sala principal se abriram, revelando a última pessoa que Saxton pensou que Margret trabalharia para.

"Não, Mags... você não... " começou Saxton.

"Sim, Saxton. Margret agora trabalha para o Zoológico Darling! " Era Charles Darling. O próprio velho arqui-inimigo. "E se você quer realmente derrotar Gray Mann, eu tenho o trabalho certo para você. "

.

.

 **Montanhas de Dzhugdzhur, Sibéria**

"Eu não achei que viria dessa vez, " disse a velha senhora do posto de comunicações.

"Primeiro de todo mês. Eu sempre venho. "

"Mas eu não achei que viria. Está uma tempestade horrível lá fora, " explicou a senhora.

"Eu sempre venho. O que seria isso? "

"Um telefonema. Eu não sei de muita coisa, só sei que recebi o telefonema. A jovem parecia aflita, " disse a senhora.

No papel, estava escrito o lembrete:

 _Urgente: ligar para senhorita Pauling._

"Gostaria de retornar a ligação? " Perguntou a senhora.

"Não. Deixe como está. Diga que não me encontrou, se ligar de novo. "

Assim, o Heavy deixou o posto de comunicações, jogando o papel com a mensagem na neve, para se perder na tempestade, e foi embora.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Um dia frio no Inferno

**Notas do autor:**

E eu estou finalmente de volta a escrever essa história. E aparentemente, continuando com o novo costume de mais de 3000 palavras por capítulo. Espero que a qualidade ainda esteja boa.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 11 - Um dia frio no Inferno_**

 **Posto de comunicações de Dzhugdzhur, Sibéria**

"Sim, eu conheço esse homem. Ele vem todo mês para buscar os suprimentos. Mas tentar encontrar ele agora seria morte certa. Se não morrerem para a tempestade, irão morrer para a montanha, " disse a velha senhora que cuida do posto, segurando uma foto do Heavy. "Têm certeza de que não querem esperar por ele aqui? "

"Suas habilidades de interrogação não irão funcionar neste agente, camarada! " Gritou o Soldier. "Eu já estive em campos de prisioneiros de guerra! Voluntariamente! E todos eles desistiram antes de mim e me pediram para ir embora! ESTÃO OUVINDO, ESCUTAS COMUNISTAS? VOCÊS NÃO VÃO NOS IMPEDIR DE ENCONTRAR NOSSO AMIGO! "

"*suspiro* Pelo menos leve estes casacos. Por favor, não morram, " disse a senhora, entregando casacos da marca 'sears'.

"S... Não! Eu vou ter que te parar por aí, olhos! Aquilo provavelmente diz 'Soviético'! Ou 'Socialismo'! É um casaco de propaganda! Está vendo isso, velha senhora? " Disse o Soldier, puxando seu casaco para mostrar a etiqueta escrita 'Mann Co. Feito na China'. "Isto é um casaco **americano**! Feito por uma companhia **americana**! É forte! É durável! E... " O casaco estava caindo aos pedaços. Literalmente.

O Soldier ficou olhando por alguns segundos os retalhos no chão. "Não o recolha! Não quero vocês fazendo engenharia reversa na nossa tecnologia americana! " Disse o Soldier, saindo do posto.

Do lado de fora, estavam o Scout e o Pyro esperando, ao lado de uma fogueira, mas mesmo assim ainda com muito frio.

"E aí? Eles sabem onde o Heavy está? Eles tinham casacos? Você perguntou sobre casacos, né? " Disse o Scout, tremendo de frio.

"Bah, não precisamos de direções! Sabemos que ele mora nas montanhas, certo? Bom, elas não são difíceis de se achar! Vamos! " Comandou o Soldier, caminhando em direção às montanhas.

"Eu juro por Deus que se eles tinham casacos... " Murmurou o Scout, seguindo o Soldier e o Pyro.

.

 **Mansão Darling**

"Saxton! Margret! Entrem, por favor! " Disse Charles.

"CHARLES DARLING, MAGS? VOCÊ TÁ TRABALHANDO PRO CHARLES DARLING!? " Gritou Saxton, confuso e chocado.

"É MAIS COMPLICADO QUE ISSO! " Gritou Margret de volta.

"É mesmo, Mergret? Acho que não podia ser mais simples. Diga-me, Saxton, você gosta de troféus? " Disse Darling, se direcionando para sua parede com cabeças de animais raros e diversos nela.

"E desde quando você luta com os animais que você caça? " Disse Saxton.

"Eles não estão mortos. Só estão tristes. Eu os faço ficarem de pé na sala do lado com suas cabeças nesta sala para eu poder admirar esses olhares patéticos de derrota a qualquer momento, " disse Darling.

"Um gnu do Himalaia? Um leopardo das neves? Mas esses animais estão quase- " começou Saxton.

"Extintos. Sim, quase. Esses são os últimos, aliás. Quando morrerem, suas espécies terão sido completamente extintas... " disse Darling. "...a menos que haja uma maneira de torná-los imortais.

"Eu o ajudarei a tomar a Mann Co. de volta, Saxton, se você me conseguir Australium, " propôs Darling.

"Australium? É isso que você quer? Eu tenho muito disso lá no meu- "

"Seu cofre. Sim, eu sei. Ele se foi todo. Acho que se lembra de sua 'associada administrativa', " disse Darling.

"Helen? Claro. Compra chapéus e armas de mim. Trabalha com os mercenários... Por quê? " Perguntou Saxton.

"Parece que ela tem feito um pouco mais do que isso. Colocando dois magnatas donos de minas de cascalho um contra o outro. Estabelecendo milhares de companhias de fachada. Enchendo minas inteiras de carvão com cadáveres... " Darling começou a contar.

"E, ao longo de cento e cinquenta anos, juntando **o maior estoque de Australium do mundo**. O que levanta a seguinte pergunta: **Por quê**? "

.

 **Algum lugar nos montes gelados de Dzhugdzhur, Sibéria**

"VOCÊ! ISSO É TUDO SUA CULPA! " Gritou o Soldier.

"Ha ha ha! Você nunca conseguirá me alcançar, Soldier! Eu, Christopher, a montanha comunista! " Respondeu a montanha. Acho que o Soldier está delirando.

"VOCÊ ESTARÁ CADA VEZ MAIS PERTO ENQUANTO EU ESTIVER ME RASTEJANDO ATÉ VOCÊ! " Gritou o Sodier.

"Por que você estaria faminto, Soldier? A Sibéria é uma terra de fartura! Você pode comer a vida selvagem, " Disse a Montanha. Nesse momento, Soldier viu fuinhas da neve se transformando em deliciosas tortas de maçã e frangos assados.

"Não... " disse o Soldier.

"Suas mãos, " disse a montanha, enquanto o Soldier via suas próprias mãos se transformando em mistos-quentes.

"Não..." disse novamente o Soldier.

"Seus amigos! " Disse a montanha, enquanto o Soldier olhava para o Scout e via um grande cachorro-quente.

"Cê tá bem, cara? Olha, para de ser doido por um segundo e escuta. O Pyro descobriu o que aconteceu com a Amelia Earhart, " disse o Scout, apontando para o avião caído da antiga companhia de cachorros-quentes. "Até achamos umas roupas pra eu parar de morrer de frio. Olha só essa fantasia de cachorro-quente! Eu posso até sentir meus órgãos internos voltando a funcionar! "

"Eu quero sentir meus órgãos internos voltando a funcionar. Tem mais dessas fantasias de cachorro-quente? " Perguntou o Soldier.

"Por que Amelia Earhart teria **duas** fantasias de cachorro-quente? Agora, olha só. Você provavelmente vai morrer. Não há nada que eu nem a fantasia de cachorro-quente possamos fazer por você, " disse o Scout.

Nesse momento, um rugido do que parecia ter vindo de um urso pôde ser ouvido pelas montanhas.

"Ursos! Não tem como eles terem nos encontrado tão facilmente. Algo deve ter trazido eles para cá! Tem apenas duas coisas que podem tê-los atraído com uma distância tão grande: Mel e mulheres menstruando, " disse o Soldier (apesar de eu ter minhas dúvidas quanto a validade dessas informações).

"Meu Deus! Eu sabia! **Pyro**! " Gritou o Soldier. "Sai da frente da porta! " O Soldier então olhou o compartimento secundário do avião e encontrou dezenas de caixas cheias de mel. "O famoso amor da Amelia Earhart por mel nos condenou! Rápido, homens! Precisamos comer todo o mel antes que os ursos cheguem aqui! " Disse o Soldier, tentando comer o mel e se lambuzando no processo.

 **Alguns minutos (tipo 1,5) depois**

"Não aguento mais mel. Quantas caixas conseguimos esvaziar? " Perguntou Scout.

"Aproximadamente nenhuma, " respondeu o Soldier. "Plano B! Temos que concertar esse avião antes que os ursos cheguem! "

"Soldier, eu acho que os ursos não estão vindo para-"

*ROAR* Um rugido veio de trás do Scout.

"Merda. "

Então, o urso deu uma patada no Scout, lançando ossos para todos os lados.

"SCOUT! NÃO! Se você precisar que eu segure seus intestinos enquanto eu grito para o céu, eu tenho um discurso preparado para essa situação, " disse o Soldier.

"Não, eu tô bem. Aqueles devem ser os restos da Amelia Earhart. Essa fantasia tá cheia deles, " disse o Scout.

O urso, então, atacou o Scout novamente, conseguindo rasgar parte da fantasia e fazendo quatro cortes no peito do mercenário, derrubando-o.

"Essa doeu, urso estúpido! " Gritou o Scout. "Agora já chega, " disse o Scout, pegando o fêmur da Amelia do chão. "Venha pegar seu cachorro-quente, cara. Porque eu vou saborear isso, " disse o Scout, se preparando para bater no urso com o osso em suas mãos.

O urso avançou e foi recebido com uma rebatida tão forte do Scout que conseguiu quebrar o fêmur da Amelia.

"EU SOU A BESTA AQUI! " Gritou o Scout.

Logo em seguida, os outros ursos começaram a avançar em direção aos mercenários.

"Droga. De todos os ossos em fantasias de cachorro-quente na Sibéria eu vou logo pegar um com osteoporose, " reclamou o Scout. "Soldier! E aí, cara? Cê não vai vir me aju- " começou o Scout, antes de ser interrompido por uma cena que foi vista e jamais poderá ser desvista.

O Soldier estava pelado e coberto de mel.

"Não se preocupe, Scout! Estou pelado e coberto de mel de novo! Vamos derrubar uns ursos! " Exclamou o Soldier.

Com isso, o Soldier pulou em um urso e deu sua famosa "Há! Torção de pescoço! " *crack*

O Pyro, então, viu em seu mundo mágico e cheio de arco-íris um urso amigável com chapéu de guarda florestal se aproximando e dizendo: "Opa, devagar, jovem! Você pode tropeçar e começar um incêndio! E fogo é amigo de ninguém! "

Pyro não gostou do último comentário. Pyro agora tinha um machado ensanguentado em uma mão e uma cabeça de urso na outra.

"Tá bom, Pyro. Já chega. Você está lançando lascas de ossos para todos os lados. Alguns de nós estão pelados aqui, " disse o Soldier.

Todos os três ursos foram mortos com sucesso. A ameaça foi eliminada pelo momento.

"Ei, olhem! É o Heavy! " Gritou o Scout, apontando para o Heavy, se aproximando de seus antigos colegas de time. "Cê tá dois minutos atrasados, cara. Matamos todos os ursos da Sibéria pra você. "

"Esses ursos eram bebês, " disse o Heavy.

"Sei, sei. Todo mundo é um bebê pra você, cara, " disse o Scout.

"Não. Esses ursos **eram** bebês. Os bebês **dela** , " disse o Heavy, apontando para o urso gigante esmagando o avião, atrás de quem matou os filhotes dela.

Heavy então se preparou para lutar contra a fera gigante que apareceu.

E os outros se deitaram na neve para assistir a luta.

"Mostra pra esse urso quem manda, garoto! " Gritou o Soldier.

"Eca. Alguém encheu essa fantasia com órgãos. Tem até um coração batendo. Ah, esquece. Ele parou, " disse o Scout, antes de desmaiar.

"Pyro, eu acho que o Scout está morrendo. Talvez devêssemos... Ah, deixa pra lá. A luta vai começar, " disse o Soldier.

O urso, então, matou cada um deles. Pera. Não é assim que isso acaba. Ah, ufa, história errada. Ahem.

.

 **Cidade de Teufort**

"O urso, então, matou cada um deles, exceto por Claude Huggins, que se escondeu debaixo do cadáver de sua esposa até o urso ir embora. Muito assustado para ir embora, ele fundou a cidade no local do ataque, sobre o corpo dela e batizou a cidade de Hugginsville, " disse o prefeito em voz alta, lendo sobre a criação de sua cidade. "Em 1847, um bando de valentões adolescentes viajantes passou pela cidade e o forçaram a renomeá-la como 'Two Farts'. Depois que eles foram embora, ele ficou com medo de mudar o nome de volta e assim, Teufort nasceu. Ah, olá. Posso ajudá-los? "

"Eu duvido muito, mas vamos lá. Estou procurando pelo censo de 1850 com todos os arquivos genealógicos daquele ano, " disse Gray Mann.

"Ah, puxa. Eu queria poder ajudar, mas uma moça louca veio aqui outro dia e queimou todos os nossos arquivos, " disse o prefeito. "Mas nós temos um livro sobre Teufort, se estiver interessado. "

"Como uma simples assistente e um grupo de imbecis estão sempre a nossa frente?! " Exclamou Gray Mann, revoltado, segurando um pedaço de papel queimado escrito 'Helen'.

.

 **Algum lugar da Sibéria**

"Senhor Doe? Tem algo que gostaria de tomar? Talvez um vinho? Ou quer que eu tire seu capacete? Ou talvez uma toalha? " Ofereceu a mãe do Heavy, preparando a mesa com um grande banquete, cheio de comidas preparadas com carne de urso. Não imagino onde eles conseguiram tanta carne de urso.

"Soldier, coloque calças, " disse o Heavy, lavando as louças.

"Por favor. Você está faminto. Coma algo, pelo menos, " disse a mãe do Heavy.

"Não adiantará, mãe comunista do Heavy. Eu sou um **americano**. Sua sopa não me saciará, apesar de cheirar deliciosa, " disse o Soldier.

"Como o esperado, Soldier. Esse é o cheiro da tentação, " disse a visão do Soldier na forma do George Washington.

"Um momento, Soldier, " disse a visão do Soldier na forma do Benedict Arnold. "Eu carrego o peso de todas as sopas que deixei de tomar em vida. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, Soldier. Tome a sopa. "

"Sim, Soldier. É verdade que o maior crime de Arnold foi desperdiçar todas aquelas sopas, mas deixe-me explicar, visto que esta situação é totalmente diferente! " Disse George Washington.

"Soldier! Espere! " Exclamou a visão do Soldier na forma de um cachorro-quente gigante. "Eu vivo em um limbo alimentício porque não me consumiram em vida! Tome a sopa e salve minha alma, Soldier! "

"Filho, eu ofereci a sopa ao seu amigo e ele está gritando já fazem cinco minutos, " disse a mãe do Heavy.

O Soldier começou a tomar a sopa furiosamente de frustação.

"AAAAARGH! "

Um grito pôde ser ouvido vindo de um dos quartos.

"Bom, agora seu outro amigo está gritando, o que significa que ele está vivo, " disse a mãe do Heavy. "Zhanna está cuidando dele. "

"Eu gostaria que ela cuidasse _menos_ dele, " disse o Heavy.

.

.

Em um quarto, o jovem Scout brincava no chão e dava seus primeiros passos, enquanto a sua mãe, orgulhosa, o segurava pelas mãos, enquanto ele andava até o Spy, seu pai.

.

.

"AAAAARGH! " Gritou o Scout, acordando de seu sonho. "Ah, graças a Deus é só um sonho, não uma memória. "

"Olá, pequeno homem, " disse Zhanna, uma moça alta e forte. "Estou presa aqui nesta prisão congelada desde que eu era uma garotinha. Você é o primeiro homem que vejo em vinte anos. Hoje fazemos sexo. "

"Quê? Quero dizer, sim! Claro! Vamos fazer sexo sim. Eu sou o mestre do sexo. Eles me chamam de fazedor de sexo, " disse o Scout.

"Eu não perguntei, " disse Zhanna.

"Bom, eu vou te contar mesmo assim, porque eu sou o melhor em fazer sexo. Nota de rodapé: outras coisas que eu sou ótimo, " continuou o Scout.

"Ei ei ei. Você se esqueceu de mim? " Disse a visão do Scout na forma da senhorita Pauling.

"Eu não vejo anéis nesses dedos, senhorita Pauling. Aliás, a gente se conhece por seis anos agora e eu tenho quase a certeza de que nós não estamos namorando, " respondeu o Scout.

"Sim, mas sabe o que moças inteligentes como eu acham mais sexy que qualquer outra coisa? Que esperem por nós mudarmos de ideia, pacientemente, " disse a ilusão da senhorita Pauling.

"Ah! O jogo da espera! Sempre funciona! Eventualmente, " disse o Scout.

"De fato, " disse a visão, desaparecendo.

"Zhana, tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer. Eventualmente, isso vai ser muito devastador, então eu vou dividir por partes, " disse o Scout, começando uma longa e chata explicação que Zhanna não ficou para escutar.

Saindo do quarto do Scout, Zhanna encontrou o Soldier no corredor, comendo as coxas assadas de urso.

"Você! " Exclamou Zhanna.

"Para trás, moça! Eu vou comer essas duas coxas de urso, " disse o Soldier.

"Faça amor comigo, " disse Zhanna.

"... OK! " Respondeu o Soldier, antes de ser arrastado para o quarto da Zhanna.

.

"Pegamos o jantar! " Exclamou uma das irmãs do Heavy, carregando um urso amarrado em um tronco de madeira.

"É urso de novo! " Exclamou a outra irmã, ajudando a primeira a carregar o urso.

"Irmão? Por que capturou um urso? Você sabia que estávamos caçando, " disse Yana.

"Não estava nos planos, Yana. Eu vou explicar depois, mas por enquanto temos visitas. Alguns homens com que eu trabalhava estão aqui, " respondeu o Heavy.

.

Todos então se juntaram à mesa para jantar.

"A gente tá juntando o time de novo. A senhorita Pauling **precisa** da gente, Heavy! Você tem que voltar! " Disse o Scout.

"Não. Eu tenho obrigações aqui agora. Proteger a minha família. Eu já as decepcionei demais. Elas nunca mais devem ser colocadas em perigo de novo, " disse o Heavy. "Essa é a última vez que discutimos isso. Vocês partem pela manhã. "

"Sabe de uma coisa, irmão? **Não**. Vamos discutir mais sobre isso, " disse Bronislava, uma das irmãs do Heavy. "Você nos protegeu a sua vida toda. Nunca poderemos te recompensar por todo seu sacrifício. Mas se eu tiver que passar mais um dia na porra dessa cabana comendo carne de urso, eu vou perder a cabeça, Misha. "

"Yana. Zhanna. Bronislava. Eu sei que é difícil. Mas as pessoas que nos machucaram antes... Que nos levaram antes... Vão ter sempre mais como eles. Se eu não estiver aqui... Eles viriam. E iriam encontrá-las, " disse o Heavy, preocupado.

"Misha... homens já vieram até aqui, " disse Bronislava.

"O quê? " Exclamou Heavy, confuso.

"Eles vieram enquanto você estava na América. Nós não queríamos te preocupar, " disse Yana.

"Entendo. Vocês... Mas vocês provavelmente não os fizeram sofrer... " disse Heavy.

"Misha, nós os fizemos. Nós prometemos. Nós os trucidamos como porcos em um açougue. Os gritos deles morreram em seus lábios, " disse Zhanna.

"Entendo. Acho que vocês já estão todas crescidas agora. Garotas grandes que não precisam mais do velho Misha mandão, " disse o Heavy, um pouco cabisbaixo, mas orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo.

"Aawn, Misha. Você é o nosso irmão mais velho, " disse Zhanna.

"Você vai sempre cuidar da gente e nós te amamos por isso. Mas agora, você precisa deixar a gente se cuidar sozinhas, " disse Yana.

"Hm. Essa missão. Vai ser perigosa? " perguntou Heavy ao Scout.

"Com certeza! " Respondeu Scout.

"Paga bem? "

"Provavelmente. Esqueci de perguntar. "

"Mas vão ter pessoas más? E nós vamos destruí-las? "

"Certeza! "

"Então Heavy está de volta, seus bebês! " Gritou Heavy.

"Uhu! Acabei de voltar do banheiro e todos estão felizes! " Exclamou Soldier, comemorando.

.

"Eu quero ir para Paris! " Exclamou Bronislava.

"Eu quero ver Nova Iorque! " Exclamou Yana.

"Esquece esses fim de mundo! Vamos para América! " Exclamou Soldier.

"Mas você me disse que morava em Celeiro-Fedido, " disse Zhanna.

"Celeiro-Fedido? Quem dera. Não, eu tô sem-teto. Mas eu prometo que vamos conseguir o maior e mais fedido celeiro que o dinheiro puder comprar quando eu terminar esse trabalho! " Disse Soldier.

"Hm. Como é esse **trabalho**? " Perguntou Zhanna.

"Ooh. Todos os meus bebês estão indo embora. Aqui. Eu fiz uns ursos assados para vocês levarem na viagem, " disse a mãe do Heavy.

"Mama, você vem conosco. E nunca mais comeremos carne de urso, " disse Heavy, abraçando sua mãe.

.

.

 **Central da Mann CO.**

"Vocês têm uma alta reputação. Eu prometi a vocês uma pequena fortuna. Ainda assim, vocês não me entregaram **nada**! Estou começando a achar que vocês só são um bando de velhotes que não- " estava dizendo Gray Mann, antes de ser interrompido pelo mercenário que estava a sua frente.

"Nós os encontramos há três semanas. Sabemos qual o plano deles. E sabemos para onde vão agora, " disse o velho, mas musculoso mercenário.

"Vocês- Mas- Você está de brincadeira? Vocês **sabiam** esse tempo todo? E não fizeram nada? Por que vocês ainda não os atacaram? " Disse Gray Mann, confuso.

" **Team Fortress**! Agrupar! " Gritou o Heavy Clássico.

E então, toda a velha Team Fortress se reuniu na sala. O Scout Clássico, o Demoman Clássico, o Engineer Clássico, o Sniper Clássico, o Pyro Clássico, o Soldier Clássico e o Spy Clássico.

"Nós ainda não atacamos porque você não quer eles. Você está atrás **dela**. E eles não sabem onde ela está. Ainda. Mas eles estão perto, e logo ela terá que se revelar. E quando ela o fizer, nós mataremos todos eles. Você terá suas preciosas pedras e é melhor que nós sejamos pagos, " explicou o Heavy Clássico.

"Homens! Estamos de saída! Arrumem tudo e... espera. Onde está o cara novo? " Perguntou o Heavy Clássico.

" _Warten_! Estamos de saída? Mas e os úteros de babuínos? " Entrou correndo na sala o... Medic?

"Do que é que você tá falando? " Perguntou o Heavy Clássico.

"Dos úteros de babuínos que eu estou colocando em vocês! Ainda não coloquei em todos, " disse o Medic, verificando sua prancheta. "Posso só dizer que é um prazer poder trabalhar com telas em branco como vocês? Parece até que o Medic Clássico nem chegou a fazer experimentos em vocês! "

"Eu juro por Deus que se você colocar um útero em algum de meus homens... " ameaçou o Heavy Clássico.

"Ah, acalme-se. É perfeitamente seguro. Eu coloquei três no Greg, " disse o Medic.

"Você disse que estava preenchendo uma cavidade! " Exclamou o Demoman Clássico.

"E eu estava. A que eu fiz no seu abdômen para caber o útero, " respondeu o Medic. "Esperem, aonde estamos indo? "

"Estamos caçando seu time antigo. Algum problema com isso? " Disse o Heavy Clássico.

"Ahem. Uma chance de testar meus últimos triunfos contra meus experimentos antigos? Não. Não há nenhum problema, " respondeu o Medic.

.

.

 **Mansão Darling**

"Darling, eu vou dizer isso só **uma vez**. Eu **não vou** trabalhar para você, " disse Saxton. "Tá, agora que eu não vou mais dizer isso, me diga o que tenho que fazer por você para conseguir a minha companhia de volta. "

"Eu tenho uma viagem pronta para você e Margret. O avião sairá em uma hora, " começou a explicar Darling.

.

.

 **Sibéria**

"Estamos com o Heavy, senhorita Pauling, " disse o Scout, no telefone.

"Ótimo! Atravessem de volta pela fronteira. Eu tenho um avião esperando por vocês em Kotzebue, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Entendido! E... você acha que ele vai estar na... " começou o Scout.

"Sim. Definitivamente, " disse a senhorita Pauling, saindo do aeroporto de Sydney. "Só espero que ele esteja feliz em nos ver, " continuou a senhorita Pauling, sem desconfiar de que estava sendo observada através da mira de um rifle de sniper.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Sangue na água

**Notas do autor:**

Levei 4 dias para escrever esse capítulo. Eu acabei de perceber o quão grande ele é. Caramba. Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham paciência o suficiente para ler tudo isso...

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12 - Sangue na água**_

 **Teufort, semanas atrás**

"E vocês vão para o tribunal, e descobrem onde eles estão deixando o Scout e o Spy. Lembram-se: **Sejam discretos,** " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Óquei. Vamos ser discretos como ratos, certo Soldier? " Respondeu o Demoman.

"Hã? Oi? Sim, mataremos os ratos! " Disse o Soldier, claramente prestando atenção.

"Merda, preciso ir. Pyro, você vem comigo, " disse a senhorita Pauling ao Pyro tentando colocar fogo em uma árvore.

Com isso, a equipe se dividiu, com o Soldier e o Demoman indo procurar pelo Spy e pelo Scout. Mas essa história já foi contada. Não estamos fazendo um flashback para contar de novo essa história. Então, vamos ao que interessa.

.

"Meio da avenida 7... ao meio-dia em ponto, " disse a senhorita Pauling, ofegante.

"Senhorita Pauling, " disse uma voz em tom baixo, vindo de um beco escuro.

"Administradora? " Disse a senhorita Pauling, se dirigindo ao beco. Nele, havia uma velha mulher vestindo um sobretudo e um chapéu com uma aba larga. "Graças a Deus! Eu estou quase juntando todo o time de volta! Estamos tirando o Scout e o Spy da cadeia agora, depois vamos buscar o Heavy na Sibéria e-" disse a senhorita Pauling, animada.

" **Não. Se. Aproxime** , " disse a Administradora, firmemente.

"...ok..." disse a senhorita Pauling, assustada. "Está... está tudo bem, Administradora? "

"Não, não está tudo bem! Nada está bem e eu não tenho tempo de fingir que sou sua amiga, senhorita Pauling. Agora, cale a boca e me escute! " Disse a Administradora, com raiva.

A senhorita Pauling deu um passo para trás, apreensiva.

"*suspiro* Me perdoe... Você está indo bem. Eu estou orgulhosa de você. Mas não temos muito tempo. Por favor, apenas escute, " disse a Administradora, mais calmamente.

"Há oitenta e nove mil **toneladas** de Australium em existência, senhorita Pauling, " disse a Administradora, acendendo um cigarro. "Pelos últimos seis meses eu tenho mentido, trapaceado e matado para tentar conseguir todo esse Australium. "

"Seis meses? Mas esse é exatamente o tempo que eu e os mercenários ficamos fora do mapa! Como você tem conseguido todo esse...? " Indagou senhorita Pauling.

"É melhor que você não saiba. Há um último cofre de Australium, senhorita Pauling. E não somos mais os únicos procurando por ele, " disse a Administradora, exalando a fumaça de seu cigarro. "Você está ficando sem tempo. Termine de reagrupar o time e pegue a última parte de Australium que falta. Me encontre nessas coordenadas depois que você tiver conseguido o Australium. "

"Sim, senhora. Eu ainda estou tentando localizar o Engineer e o Medic, mas-"

"Esqueça-os. Junte os mercenários que você já localizou e pegue o meu Australium. E se vocês acabarem se encontrando com esse outro time... " Disse a Administradora.

"Não se preocupe. Nós podemos dar conta deles, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Sim, eu sei que é isso que você pensa, mas me escute: pegue o Australium e **fuja**! " Alertou a Administradora.

.

.

.

 **Agora, na Austrália**

"Então, essa missão que a senhorita Pauling mandou a gente. É uma missão secreta, né? Então, só gente que ela confia, né? " Perguntou o Scout, pilotando uma moto, com o Heavy na garupa.

"Sim, " respondeu o Heavy.

"E a senhorita Pauling pediu **especificamente** que eu também fosse? " Perguntou o Scout.

"Certo, " respondeu o Heavy.

"Por que ela não falou comigo ao invés de você? Ela contou? Ela disse que foi por tensão sexual? " Perguntou o Scout.

"Não, " respondeu o Heavy.

"Espera. São só nós dois. Como ela espera que a gente vai conseguir buscar todo o Australium daquele lugar? " Perguntou o Scout.

"Não tem Australium, " respondeu o Heavy.

"Como você sabe disso? " Perguntou o Scout.

"Eu não sei. Eu só suspeito, " disse o Heavy.

"Então por que é que a gente tá indo pra lá? " Perguntou o Scout.

"Quanto Australium você ajudou a velha senhora achar? " Disse o Heavy.

"Hã... nada. Por quê? " Perguntou o Scout.

"Nenhum de nós ajudou. Mesmo assim, pelos últimos seis meses, ela conseguiu achar quase tudo. Então, **quem** está ajudando ela? " Indagou o Heavy.

"Não sei. Quem liga? " Disse o Scout.

"Acho que a senhorita Pauling liga, " disse o Heavy.

"E você conseguiu entender tudo isso só da senhorita Pauling dizer 'vá aqui'? " Perguntou o Scout, surpreso.

"Você deveria escutar mais e falar menos, " disse o Heavy.

A conversa em si se finalizou ali e houveram alguns segundos desconfortáveis de silêncio.

"Então... seu pai está morto, " disse o Scout, tentando puxar conversa.

"Sim, " respondeu o Heavy.

"Sei. O meu desapareceu, " disse o Scout.

"Sim, seu pai desaparece com frequência, " disse o Heavy.

"O quê? Não! Meu pai está morto! Eu não tenho pai! " Exclamou o Scout, entendendo a implicação.

Houveram novamente alguns segundos desconfortáveis de silêncio.

"Ele está morto. É uma memória dolorida. De uma coisa que realmente aconteceu. Com um homem que nenhum de nós conheceu. Então vamos parar de falar nesse assunto, " disse o Scout.

"Sim, está bem, " respondeu o Heavy.

.

 **Algum lugar na Austrália**

"Eu não sou uma babá, " disse o Spy, irritado, pelo telefone.

"Você não está sendo babá. Ele é a sua cobertura, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Ele é um peso a mais. Você não está procurando pelo Crocodilo Dundee ainda, está? " Perguntou o Spy. "Ele está se escondendo em alguma moita por aí. Precisamos realmente procurar por ele para depois falar pra ele ir até outra moita? Eu ainda acho que- "

"Spy, você ligou só para reclamar? " Perguntou a Senhorita Pauling.

"*suspiro* Não. Não originalmente. Eu ligo quando acabar aqui, " disse o Spy, desligando o telefone.

"Para aqui. Parece com o lugar, " disse o Demoman, olhando para uma foto da casa do Sniper.

A casa ainda estava com a pintura e o formato da foto, mas estava muito mais velha e mal cuidada. Todas as janelas estavam quebradas e com tábuas de madeira cobrindo elas. As paredes podres e a cerca da varanda caída.

"Caramba. Eu já cheguei a dormir em banheiros melhores do que isso, " disse o Demoman. "Os pais do Sniper moram aqui mesmo? "

"Eles moravam... O que aconteceu aqui? " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

Então, a senhorita Pauling e o Demoman entraram na velha casa abandonada.

"Olá? Senhor e senhora Mundy? Sniper? " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Bom, eles não estão aqui. Vamos embora, " disse o Demoman.

"Espere. Nós dirigimos até aqui. Vamos pelo menos vasculhar a casa, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Senhorita Pauling, a única coisa que a gente vai achar é uma sala cheia de jarras com mijo e unhas, " disse o Demoman, sem perceber a figura furtiva que se aproximava por trás dele. "O cara é um lunático. A gente tentou achar ele e não conseguiu. Vamos sair desse casebre antes que ele faça um abajur com nossas caras. "

Nesse momento, o Sniper agarrou o Demoman por trás e injetou uma seringa em seu pescoço.

"Demo! " Gritou a senhorita Pauling.

.

.

 **Em alguma base naval australiana**

"Espere uma resistência pesada ao longo do perímetro leste. Eu quero que você trate esses homens com extremo preconceito, " disse o Soldier.

"Você... quer que eu seja racista com eles? " perguntou a Zhanna, confusa.

"Eu já cometi o mesmo engano, mas não. 'Extremo preconceito' significa que é pra você matar todos o mais violentamente o possível. Eu vou deixar a quantidade de preconceito real a sua escolha, " explicou o Soldier. "Enquanto isso, eu vou criar uma distração no perímetro oeste. "

"Achei que você disse que ia matar todos eles, " disse Zhanna.

"Sim. Será a suprema distração! " Exclamou o Soldier.

"E nos encontramos no meio depois, certo? " Disse Zhanna.

"Procure por um homem pelado coberto de sangue. Provávelmente vai ser eu, " disse o Soldier. "Olha, eu estava guardando isso para depois, mas... são australianos que estamos lutando contra. A gente vai provavelmente ir pra nossa lua de mel em sacos para corpos. Então... "

Assim, o Soldier tirou de sua bolsa um cordão com duas orelhas decepadas.

"Estou fazendo um colar de orelhas para você. Parece meio caído, mas quando estiver terminado terá muito mais orelhas, " disse o Soldier.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio entre os dois.

"...Zhan-?"

Zhanna então, se inclinou para frente e beijou o Soldier. Os dois se deitaram na grama e continuaram se beijando por alguns segundos.

Logo depois, o Spy desativou seu relógio de invisibilidade.

"Ahem. Se vocês dois já terminaram de copular como porcos, eu já vasculhei na frente, " disse o Spy.

"Spy! Nós bolamos um plano! " Disse o Soldier.

"Não, vocês não bolaram. Vocês são dois idiotas, " disse o Spy.

" **O quê?! Zhanna! Rápido! Seja racista!** " Exclamou o Soldier.

"Seu &%# & *$%#* #$ #% &*#% $ # &# $* $!%# ¨& o % #% &* $# &%#$ #$ % #*& $% #$ , " disse Zhanna. Eu não vou mostrar isso.

"Há! Escutou essa, idiota? Minha noiva odeia toda a sua espécie fedida! Aposto que não tinha um plano para isso! " Disse o Soldier.

"*suspiro* Me sigam, " disse o Spy, com as chaves da base nas mãos.

Assim, os três entraram na base naval. Estranhamente, sem nenhuma resistência. A base toda parecia estar vazia.

"Espera aí. Onde está todo mundo? " Perguntou o Soldier. "Ooooh. Entendi. Você quis matar todos você mesmo! Se infiltrou, deu uma facada nas costas em cada um deles e roubou as chaves! "

"Eu não matei para conseguir essas chaves, " disse o Spy, abrindo a porta das docas. Dentro estavam todos os marinheiros da base, mas havia algo estranho. Nenhum deles parecia possuir o poder o qual as histórias dizem que foi concedido a eles pelo Australium. Todos pareciam... normais. Na verdade, até mais fracos do que deveriam ser, para marinheiros.

"Eles me entregaram as chaves, " completou o Spy.

"Estamos cercados! " Exclamou Zhanna.

"Spy, seu idiota! É uma armadilha! " Exclamou Soldier.

Então o Soldier avançou em um dos marinheiros e "Há! Torção de pescoço! "

"Parem com isso, seus idiotas. Nada disso é necessário, " disse o Spy, segurando o Soldier e a Zhanna. "Você. Entregue-me seu submarino, " mandou o Spy, a um dos marinheiros.

"Sim, claro, parceiro, " respondeu o marinheiro, apontando para seu submarino.

"Então eu torci o pescoço daquele homem por nada? " perguntou Soldier.

"Eu temo que sim, " disse o Spy.

"Uh... talvez a gente deva torcer mais alguns só pra ter-" disse o Soldier.

"Não, " respondeu o Spy.

"Eu não vou acreditar nisso! Australianos são os mais fortes do mundo! Você! Lute comigo! " Disse Zhanna, apontando para outro marinheiro.

O marinheiro então, com toda a força que ele tinha, deu um soco em Zhanna... e deu um total de zero de dano. Ele procedeu a tentar dar mais alguns socos em Zhanna, enquanto ela continuou parada, desapontada.

"Esses homens não são australianos! Eles são fracotes! " Exclamou o Soldier.

"Eles **são** australianos. Australianos que perderam todo seu poder. Suas minas de Australium se esgotaram há dois meses. Repentinamente, pelo que me disseram, " explicou o Spy.

E assim, os três embarcaram no submarino e zarparam para o ponto de encontro.

.

 **Em algum lugar, no deserto australiano**

"A senhorita Pauling ainda não está atendendo. Espero que ela esteja bem, " disse o Scout.

Ele e o Heavy chegaram ao ponto onde, supostamente, estaria o último cofre de Australium.

"Senhorita Pauling sabe se cuidar. Vamos dar uma olhada por aqui, " disse o Heavy.

Perante os dois mercenários, estava Uluru, uma grande formação rochosa no meio da Australia.

"Então essa é Uluru. Sempre imaginei que fosse feita de Australium, " disse o Scout.

"Sim, " disse o Heavy.

"Não ela não é. Australium é amarelo. Sabe, só porque você fala pouco não significa que você é mais esperto! " Disse o Scout. "Não. O que você está vendo aqui, cara, são bilhões de toneladas de magmus sedimentalius mineralius. Ou 'pedra comum' para os leigos. " Tenho quase a certeza de que esse não é o nome científico do material que compõe a rocha.

"É encontrada por todo o território, assim como por toda a história. Também- " Continuou Scout, antes de dar um toque na lateral do monólito, e uma parte da pedra se abrir.

"É uma casca vazia feita de madeira balsa e isopor, " disse o Heavy. "Siga-me. "

Os dois, furtivamente entraram no monumento. Havia uma pequena plataforma na entrada e uma escada à direita que descia para o que parecia ser uma grande mina abandonada de Australium. No chão, Heavy percebeu pegadas que foram recentemente deixadas por alguém. Alguém que ele suspeitou também estar atrás do último lote de Australium.

"Faça silêncio. Não somos os únicos aqui, " sussurrou o heavy.

"Uau! Olhe para isso! Então é aqui que os australianos conseguem todo o Australium? " Exclamou o Scout.

"Eu não entendo você. Eu disse que tem alguém aqui e para fazer silêncio, " sussurrou o Heavy.

"Espere. Tem algo de errado. Todo o Australium- " Disse o Scout, antes da ponta de um chicote sair da escuridão, nas profundezas da mina, e se enrolar no pescoço do Scout.

"Ahk! Heavy! Me segura! Me segura! " Gritou o Scout, se segurando na plataforma.

Heavy agarrou o braço do Scout e começou a puxar para cima. Mas com isso, o Scout começou a se sufocar com o chicote em seu pescoço. Ele também sentiu algo em seu braço quebrando com a força do Heavy.

"Ai! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ok. Ok. Não tá funcionando! Me solta! Me solta! " Gritou o Scout.

Então, Heavy largou o braço do Scout, que foi puxado para baixo da mina. Heavy saltou da plataforma, atrás do Scout.

Ao aterrissar, Heavy escutou duas vozes. Uma de um homem, que ele reconheceu e uma de uma mulher, que ele não se recorda de conhecer.

"Peguei ele! " Exclamou a voz feminina.

"Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? " Perguntou a voz masculina. "É melhor você começar a falar, porque em cinco segundos eu vou enfiar meu pé na sua bunda! " Exclamou Saxton Hale. "Aí **nós dois** vamos ter que ir para o hospital! Porque pés enfiados em bundas são como flechas, filho. Não dá para simplesmente puxar! Eles vão ter que puxar o meu corpo todo pela sua boca! E acredite, nenhum de nós dois vai querer isso! "

"Oh meu Deus! É só uma criança! Desculpe, garotinho! " Disse Margret, tirando o chicote do pescoço do Scout.

"Não o mime, Mags! Ele vai crescer fracote! " Disse Saxton.

"O quê? Eu não sou uma criança! " Disse o diminuto mercenário.

"Por Deus, Sax. Acho que ele está dizendo a verdade! É só... algum tipo de pequeno adulto crescido! " Exclamou Margret.

"Eu sou um assassino contratado, moça! Senhor Hale, **você** me contratou! Somos seus mercenários! " Disse Scout.

"Meus mercenários? Quais- Ah! Vocês! A Helen mandou vocês, né? " Disse o Saxton.

"Sim. **Sim** , a velha senhora nos mandou, " disse o Heavy.

"O quê? Não. Foi a senhori- " Começou Scout, antes de ter sua boca fechada pelo Heavy.

"Bom, se é Australium que vocês estão procurando, é tarde demais. Já levaram tudo, parceiro, " disse Saxton, apontando para a mina vazia.

"Não estamos aqui pelo Australium. Estamos aqui atrás de quem levou todo o Australium, " disse o Heavy.

"Vocês estão? Maravilha! Nós três vamos atrás de quem levou todas as pedras, pegar as pedras de volta e usar as pedras pra acabar com a raça de quem quer que tenha levado elas! " Disse Saxton.

"Sax, e quanto ao pequenino? " Disse Margret.

"Deixe-o. Me deixa triste por dentro só de olhar pra ele, " disse Saxton.

"Aw, Sax. Shh. Acho que ele entende o que a gente fala, " disse Margret.

"Qual é o problema com vocês? " Disse o Scout.

"Tudo bem. Leva ele. Mas vamos logo! Quanto mais cedo a gente achar o Australium, mais cedo vou conseguir a Mann Co. de volta! " Exclamou Saxton.

"Certo... Mann Co..." Suspirou Margret.

.

 **Velha casa Mundy**

A senhorita Pauling e o Demoman estavam amarrados em cadeiras, com o merceário especialista em explosivos dormindo pelo soro que o Sniper injetou.

"O que é isso? Você envenenou ele, Sniper? " Perguntou senhorita Pauling.

"Nah. Só dei um pouco da cidra caseira da família, " respondeu Sniper, apontando para as jarras de cidra. "De qualquer forma, vamos acabar com isso, " disse o Sniper, pegando seu Facão do Desbravador.

"Meus pais... faleceram há seis meses. "

"Sniper... eu sinto muito, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Não é esse o ponto. Enquanto eu limpava a casa, eu descobri uma coisa. Eles não são meus pais de verdade. Então, eu decidi sair do mapa por um tempo e comecei a investigar. Tudo deixa um rastro, senhorita Pauling, **menos eu**. É como se eu tivesse caído do céu! Ninguém sabe de **nada**! " Disse o Sniper, olhando para sua parede cheia de papéis, fotos e rabiscos, tentando conectar uma pista a outra.

"Mas **você** sabe, não é mesmo, senhorita Pauling? " Disse o Sniper, apontando o facão para ela. "Então o que vai acontecer é o seguinte: você vai começar a falar e- "

"Sniper, é só isso que você queria? Conhecer seus pais biológicos? Estamos indo para lá agora! A gente veio aqui perguntar se você queria vir conosco, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Vocês estão... indo se encontrar com meus pais? " Disse o Sniper, confuso e um pouco chocado.

"Sim. Ah, esse choque que você está sentindo pode ser seu coração parando. Eu injetei acônito em você enquanto você me amarrava. Você provavelmente deveria me soltar para eu te dar o antídoto, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

Com isso, o Sniper soltou a senhorita Pauling e o Demoman, e os três deixaram a casa abandonada. Bom, mais ou menos. O Demoman teve que ser arrastado para fora da casa porque ele ainda estava sob efeito do álcool.

"Heh. Era alí que você planejava enterrar nossos cadáveres? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling, apontando para covas recém cavadas no quintal do Sniper.

"É. Bem nessas covas rasas, " respondeu o Sniper.

"Sabe, você poderia tê-las feito quinze centímetros mais rasas, " sugeriu senhorita Pauling.

"Hm. Parece um pouco raso demais, " disse o Sniper.

"Eu achava a mesma coisa, mas esse é o segredo: use um serrote. Acelera o processo de decomposição. Acredite em mim, dez minutos com o serrote vai te economizar trinta com a pá, " aconselhou a senhorita Pauling.

.

.

 **Localização: Desconhecida**

"Caramba, isso aí está realmente cravado no seu braço, " disse o Engineer, olhando para o equipamento no braço da Administradora. "Sabe, deixa eu só te dar um sedativo, aí eu- "

"Faça logo isso, " mandou a Administradora.

"Eu, uh... bem... olha, senhora isso vai doer bastante, " avisou Engineer.

"Senhor Conagher, eu não sinto nada há muito tempo, " disse a Administradora, sentada em sua cadeira, esperando.

"Bom, você é quem sabe... " disse o Engineer.

Em poucos minutos, a máquina da imortalidade estava trocada.

"Aí está. A versão 5.0. Agora ela vai operar mais suavemente. Provavelmente vai consumir um quarto do Australium que a versão 4.0 estava. Mas eu vou ser honesto com você, só estamos atrasando o inevitável aqui. Quando acabar... bem... " disse o Engineer.

"Quando acabar, eu vou morrer. Sua família já me deu mais tempo do que qualquer um de nós merece, senhor Conagher, " disse a Administradora.

Pela agora crescida barba do Engineer, pode-se imaginar que os dois estão escondidos nessa base há um longo tempo. O olhar exausto e o cabelo desarrumado da Administradora sugerem que ela não tem descansado há um bom tempo.

"Eu não preciso viver muito mais. Só mais um pouco. Só o suficiente para resolver uma velha dívida, " disse a Administradora.

.

 **Oceano Pacífico, mar de Tasman**

"Soldier, vocês nove foram escolhidos pela própria Administradora porque vocês são os melhores. Isso significa que eu posso confiar em vocês. Eu não sei quem essa Zhanna é. E se ela comprometer a missão? Por Deus, ela veste um colar de orelhas!" Disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Você quer saber mais de mim? Aqui está uma história sobre mim: Era uma vez, eu não gosto de você. Fim, " disse Zhanna, com um olhar irritado.

"Você disse que ela não entendia o que nós estávamos falando! " Disse senhorita Pauling.

"Sim, eu quis dizer que **eu** não estava entendendo uma palavra do que você estava dizendo, " disse o Soldier.

A equipe agora estava no submarino que eles conseguiram na Australia, rumo a Nova Zelândia.

"O que vocês sabem sobre a Nova Zelândia? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling.

"Só o que você está prestes a contar para nós, " respondeu o Spy.

"Muitas pessoas confundem ela com a Austrália, mas a Nova Zelândia era exatamente o oposto. Artistas, intelectuais, cientistas! Tudo o que eles queriam era serem deixados em paz, " O submarino agora estava se aproximando de um grande domo de vidro, encobrindo um país submerso no oceano Pacífico. "Quarenta anos atrás, eles conseguiram seu desejo. "

"Eles construíram um grande domo de vidro sobre o país e depois o afundaram até o fundo do oceano. Eles viveram aqui durante anos. Deve ter sido uma utopia. Um paraíso embaixo do oceano, " Eles agora estavam se aproximando de um grande buraco no topo do domo de vidro. "Mas algo aconteceu. "

"É aí onde meus pais estão? Na velha terra perdida da Nova Zelândia? " Perguntou o Sniper.

"De acordo com a Administradora, sim, " respondeu senhorita Pauling. "Junto com o último lote de Australium.

O submarino se aproximou do prédio central da capital. As comportas do prédio se abriram, dando passagem para o submarino. Dentro do prédio, o submarino se aproximou de uma doca e ali foi atracado.

"Se você e aquela bruxa estão inventando essa história, eu vou... vou... " Sniper congelou no lugar ao avistar o homem que estava lá para recebê-los.

"Pai...? "

Perante a eles, estava um velho homem com uma longa barba branca e um manto verde, de braços abertos para receber seu filho de volta.

"Bem-vindo à Nova Zelândia, filho. Bem-vindo de volta. "

.

.

 **Trinta anos atrás**

"Ministros! Uma década atrás eu os avisei que um desastre estava por vir! Eu os avisei que deveríamos levar nosso país para o fundo do oceano! E vocês não me deram ouvidos! " Exclamou Bill-Bel.

"Nós **escutamos**! É exatamente por isso que estamos agora no fundo do oceano! " Disse uma das ministras.

"Fizemos tudo o que nos mandou e **nada** aconteceu! " Exclamou um dos ministros.

"É claro que não! O ponto é que eu estava certo e agora também estou! Estou dizendo para vocês que precisamos tirar esse país do oceano e mandá-lo para o espaço! " Exclamou Bill-Bel.

"Bill-Bel, não há nada que nós queremos mais do que sair desse frágil domo de vidro debaixo do oceano. Nós odiamos morar aqui. Mas você acabou com todos os nossos recursos! Estamos sem dinheiro! " Disse outro ministro.

" **Saia**! " Exclamaram os ministros em união.

Bill-Bel juntou seus papéis e voltou furioso para casa.

"Sem dinheiro. Sei. Tem que haver algum dinheiro em algum lugar. Meus cálculos provam isso! " Disse Bill-Bel.

O cientista, então, voltou para seu laboratório, para terminar seu mais recente projeto.

"Bill-Bel? Querido? O que eles disseram? " Perguntou Lar-Nah, entrando no laboratório, com o filho deles, Mun-Dee.

"Eles disseram que já gastamos todo o dinheiro, " respondeu Bill-Bel.

"O quê? Você mostrou os cálculos provando o quanto dinheiro eles ainda tem? " Perguntou Lar-Nah.

"Eu não tive a chance, " respondeu Bill-Bel. "Eles também disseram que odeiam viver aqui. "

"O quê? Mas você mostrou os cálculos mostram que todos amam viver aqui? " Perguntou Lar-Nah.

"Eu tentei. Mas eles me chutaram de lá, " respondeu Bill-Bel.

"Bom, vamos ver o quanto eles odeiam mesmo o domo quando ele estiver cheio de magma e nós estaremos no espaço em nossa... Bill-Bel, por que só tem um assento nessa nave? " Perguntou Lar-Nah.

"Desculpe, Lar-Nah. Foi tudo isso que tive tempo de construir, " respondeu Bill-Bel. "Não podemos salvar nosso povo, mas pelo menos podemos salvar nosso futuro. Me dê o pequeno Mun-Dee. "

"Bill-Bel... "

"Eu quero dar um último abraço nele, antes de eu partir nessa nave. Acredito que concordam que aquele a descobrir a ameaça deve ser aquele a escapar dela! " Disse Bill-Bel. "Não se entristeçam, minha esposa e filho, pois para um lugar a salvo eu- Ei!"

Lar-Nah deixou o pequeno Mun-Dee para trás e estava tentando entrar escondida na nave.

"Lar-Nah, o que você está fazendo? Saia da porra do meu foguete! " Exclamou Bill-Bell.

Os dois então começaram a brigar e não perceberam que o pequeno Mun-Dee havia entrado na nave, e agora ela estava se iniciando.

"A nave! Ela está ligando! " Exclamou Bill-Bel.

"Mun-Dee! Essa é a nave da mamãe! Saia daí neste instante! " Exclamou Lar-Nah.

Mas o pequeno Mun-Dee ainda não sabia falar. E então, o foguete se lançou e atravessou o domo de vidro, fazendo um grande rombo nesse e levando o pequeno Mun-Dee para as estrelas. Porém, devido a um defeito na programação, a nave foi para bem longe das estrelas. Ela mudou de rota e aterrissou na Austrália.

"Nossas preces foram ouvidas! Nosso próprio foguete! " Exclamou senhor Mundy.

"Querido, acho que tem uma criança lá dentro! " Exclamou senhora Mundy.

.

 **Presente**

"E graças ao seu pai, todos da Nova Zelândia se afogaram, e estivemos presos nesse laboratório desde então, " disse Lar-Nah, um pouco bêbada e com uma taça de vinho na mão.

"Isso... Agora tudo faz sentido! Por que eu nunca tive um bigode nem pelo no peito em formato da Austrália! Por que eu nunca quis brincar de pancadaria com as outras crianças e eu só me escondia em uma árvore, jogando pedras nelas! É porque... eu não sou... Austr-" disse o Sniper, abismado.

"Ahem. Oi, seu eu posso me intrometer por um segundinho... Algum de vocês percebeu alguma pilha de pedras amarelas brilhantes por aqui? Elas são praticamente sem valor algum, mas minha chefe gosta muito delas... " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Haha. Minha bela moça, eu sou um cientista. Você não pode me enganar. Eu conheço o valor daquele metal, " disse Bill-Bel.

"Droga. Equeci que você era um cientista, " disse a senhorita Pauling, frustrada. "Imagino então que descobriu que ele funciona como um supercombustível nuclear. O que significa que também já deve ter descoberto que ele pode ser usado em uma máquina para prolongar a vida. "

Houveram alguns segundos de silêncio.

"Sim. Exato. É exatamente por isso que- " começou Bill-Bel.

"Ele usou o metal para pintar a nave, " cortou Lar-Nah.

"Você usou **todo** o Australium para **pintar** a nave?! " Exclamou a senhorita Pauling, indignada.

"Não. Esse Australium representa uma pequena fração do que nós tínhamos. Eu usei todo o resto para pintar os outros protótipos que fracassaram e explodiram, " disse Bill-Bel.

"Você... você... você... " disse a senhorita Pauling, totalmente em choque.

"Aqui. Beba isso, " disse Lar-Nah, entregando uma taça de vinho para senhorita Pauling.

"Espere um momento. Acabei de perceber. Filho, como você voltou do espaço? " Perguntou Bill-Bel.

"Eu nunca fui pro espaço, pai. Eu aterrissei na Terra! " Disse o Sniper.

"Mas... como você sobreviveu? A Terra está completamente coberta de magma há décadas! Eu mesmo fiz os cálculos! " Disse Bill-Bel.

"Pai, não há magma! O mundo está bem! " Exclamou o Sniper.

"Nós temos um lugar chamado América agora! " Exclamou o Soldier.

"Então, a Terra não está destruída e nossa nave está coberta de metal inestimável, " concluiu Lar-Nah, servindo mais uma taça de vinho para si.

"Lar-Nah! O importante é que nosso garoto está de volta! Filho, me escute. Há algo que eu preciso muito te perguntar, " disse Bill-Bel. "Você... tem dinheiro para me emprestar? "

O Sniper, irritado e relutante, pegou a carteira e deu uma nota de cem Dólares para seu pai.

"Obrigado, filho. Não conte para sua mãe, " disse Bill-Bel.

 ***Vroooooshhh***

A nave deu partida e começou a subir, com Lar-Nah a pilotando. O foguete de Australium, então atravessou o teto do laboratório e abriu mais um rombo no domo de vidro. O laboratório começou a inundar.

"Mãe! " Exclamou o Sniper.

"Não não não não não! Sua mãe acabou de roubar o último Australium da Terra! " Exclamou a senhorita Pauling. "A menos que... "

A senhorita Pauling correu até o computador com a localização do foguete.

"Precisamos sair **agora** , " disse o Spy.

"Espere! Todos os outros foguetes do pai do Sniper não conseguiram sair de órbita. Se pudermos traçar o local onde a nave vai cair... não... " disse a senhorita Pauling, vendo horrorizada que o foguete de fato conseguiu sair de órbita e agora estava no espaço, com o último Australium restante do mundo.

"Se foi. A única coisa que a Administradora nos mandou conseguir. Se foi. Ela vai me matar, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Ela não vai ter a chance, a menos que a gente se apresse, " disse o Spy,

"Pessoal! Para o submarino! " Gritou a senhorita Pauling.

"Espera! Onde está meu pai? " Perguntou o Sniper.

"Ele deve ter voltado para o laboratório! Não vá, Sniper! Você vai morrer! " Exclamou a senhorita Pauling.

"Não importa. Ele é o meu pai. Se eu não voltar em-" começou o Sniper.

"Não é aquele ali no nosso submarino? " Perguntou o Soldier.

O submarino, então, zarpou do laboratório, com o pai do Sniper, deixando o time para trás. O submarino saiu pelas comportas e elas se fecharam.

"Uh... Eu sinto muito, Sniper, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

De repente, as comportas começaram a se reabrir.

"Esperem, pessoal! Ele voltou! Ele vol... " Exclamou o Sniper, antes de perceber que não era o submarino deles. "Ah, merda, " disse o Sniper para si mesmo.

 ***POW***

 ***POW***

Dois tiros de um rifle puderam ser ouvidos. O Sniper caiu para trás com dois buracos de bala em seu peito e a água começou a se avermelhar com seu sangue. A última coisa que o Sniper viu foi a imagem de seus pais adotivos na fazenda da família.

"Pai... Mãe... " sussurrou o Sniper, antes de morrer.

"Eu espero que o resto de vocês não morram assim tão fácil, " disse o Heavy Clássico, de cima do submarino. Atrás dele, estava toda a Team Fortress e o Medic, com um sorriso maligno em seu rosto. "Porque nós temos algumas perguntas que precisam ser respondidas, " continuou o Heavy Clássico. "E então? Quem quer ser o primeiro? "


	13. Capítulo 13 - Velhas feridas

**Notas do autor:**

Me levou bastante tempo para escrever este capítulo (uns 5 dias na verdade). Mas valeu a pena porque era um capítulo que eu estava muito ansioso para escrever. Espero que gostem. Ah, se acharem algum problema na primeira metade do capítulo, me avisem porque tive uns problemas na transferência do arquivo para cá.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 13 – Velhas feridas_**

 **Ilha da Gray Gravel Co.**

"E quando chegamos lá, todo o Australium já havia sumido, " reportou o Heavy Clássico. "Honestamente, Mann, pelo visto não havia muito restante. "

"*suspiro* Bem, não importa. Isso é banal comparado ao quanto aquela velha conseguiu juntar. Está perto de identificar a sua localização? " Perguntou Gray Mann.

"Estamos interrogando eles agora. Devemos conseguir algo dentro de uma hora, " disse o Heavy Clássico, contando o dinheiro do pagamento. "Sabe, eu nunca entendi vocês que almejam dominação mundial. É muito trabalho! Quando você vai conseguir aproveitar isso? Você vai ter uns **cem anos** quando conseguir conquistar o mundo. "

"Hm. Mais perto de 150 pelas minhas estimativas. Por sorte, eu fui esperto o suficiente para planejar com antecedência, " disse Gray Mann.

"150? Como conseguiu chegar a tudo isso? " Perguntou o Heavy Clássico.

"Oh, eu estava tão ansioso para contar todo o meu plano maligno... " disse Gray Mann, sarcasticamente. "Por favor. Não somos amigos. Você faz o que eu digo e eu te dou uma mala cheia de dinheiro. Se tem algum problema com isso... "

"Nah. O dinheiro é bom. Eu só comecei a pensar naquelas pedras que você tem mandado a gente procurar, " respondeu o Heavy Clássico.

"Hm. É um mistério. Talvez você possa abrir uma agência amadora de detetives quando se aposentar com todo o dinheiro que estou te dando, " caçoou Gray Mann, indo até a varanda da sala. "Por agora, eu só preciso dos seus músculos. **Eu** sou o cérebro. "

"É? Bom, acho que é contagiante, porque agora **eu** comecei a pensar. " Com o Gray Mann de costas, o Heavy Clássico o agarrou pelo pescoço. "Os garotos e eu não estamos ficando mais novos. " O Heavy Clássico levantou o Gray Mann até a altura de seus olhos. "E eu acho que tenho uma ideia de para que servem aquelas suas pedras... "

.

"Verme, você pegou o homem errado para interrogar! Porque eu sempre **sonhei** com o dia em que eu soubesse algo que fizesse me torturar valer a pena! Faça seu pior! " Exclamou o Soldier, amarrado a uma cadeira, com um olho roxo e sangue escorrendo de sua boca. "Eu estou **feliz** em morrer! Segurando minhas próprias tripas! Mentindo para mim mesmo, dizendo que eu vou conseguir sair dessa! Segurando meu próprio corpo quebrado, enquanto grito para o alto! Mas nenhum segredo que você procura! A única coisa que os céus ouvirão são fatos comumente conhecidos! "

"Eu admito que você se provou resiliente, senhor Doe, " disse, com uma voz abafada pela máscara, o velho mercenário piromaníaco. "Até mesmo bizarramente entusiasmado. " O mercenário retirou seu cinto de granadas e sua máscara. Debaixo dela, estava o rosto um pouco queimado de uma senhora com cabelos grisalhos e curtos. Parecia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que o resto do time Clássico. "Apesar de que eu deveria apontar que eu ainda nem fiz perguntas. "

"Bem, não desperdice muito tempo pensando em perguntas, senhora! Porque tudo o que vai conseguir de mim é meu nome, patente e número serial! " Exclamou o Soldier.

" **Onde**. **Está**. **A Administradora?** " Perguntou a Pyro Clássica, agarrando o Soldier pela gola do uniforme.

"Eu nem sei a resposta disso. A senhorita Pauling que fazia o contato com ela. Me pergunte algo que eu sei, que eu ficarei devidamente calado! " Disse o Soldier.

A Pyro Clássica abriu um pequeno sorriso. "Então, é a senhorita Pauling quem sabe? "

"..." O Soldier percebeu sua burrada. "Você vai ter que me torturar pela resposta! "

A Pyro Clássica pegou uma furadeira da bancada. "Tortura implica que você ainda tem algo que me interessa, senhor Doe. " *Vrrrrr* "Isso é só eu te matando lentamente, " disse a Pyro Clássica, agarrando a boca aberta do Soldier e perfurando seus dentes com a furadeira, enquanto o mercenário gritava de agonia.

"Se você vai torturar alguém por razão nenhuma, então me torture, " disse Zhanna, algemada a um cano, do outro lado da sala.

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Você é a próxima, " disse a Pyro Clássica, continuando a furar os dentes do Soldier.

A porta da sala de tortura se abriu, com o Heavy Clássico carregando Gray Mann pela gola do terno, "Tenho mais um aqui para você, Bea. "

"O que precisamos saber dele? " Perguntou A Pyro Clássica.

"Bom, deve ter algo, não é mesmo? Pode ir procurando. Sem pressa, " respondeu o Heavy Clássico, se direcionando para a porta. "Ah, quase me esqueci. " Em um movimento rápido, o Heavy Clássico agarrou a máquina da imortalidade e a arrancou das costas do Gray Mann.

Gray caiu no chão, gritando de dor, enquanto sentia a vida lentamente começando a sair de seu corpo.

Zhanna observou o Heavy Clássico saindo da sala e voltou seu olhar para as lascas e vidro e metal no chão que ficaram depois da destruição da máquina da imortalidade.

Distraída com a tortura, a Pyro não percebeu a Zhanna com uma das granadas em suas mãos, puxando o pino com seus dentes e jogando a granada dentro a roupa protetora que a Pyro Clássica estava usando. A velha mercenária só conseguiu se virar a tempo de ver a Zhanna encaixando a máscara de gás, prendendo a granada. A Pyro clássica tentou por instantes remover a máscara, mas a granada quase imediatamente explodiu, matando a mercenária e inflando a roupa protetora, quase como nos desenhos animados.

"Bom trabalho, Zhanna! Como conseguiu se livrar das algemas? Ah! Foi o velho truque de deslocar o polegar, não é mesmo? " Disse o Soldier, animado com o ocorrido.

"Sim, eu tentei o truque. Não funcionou. Só fez meu dedão doer, " respondeu Zhanna, desamarrando o Soldier.

"Então como é que...? " Começou o Soldier.

"Dedão não dói mais, " disse Zhanna, segurando sua própria mão decepada. "Agora sou monstro sem mão..."

"O quê? Não! Garota, você é encantadora! Você está me ouvindo, verme? **Encantadora**! Eu nem sabia que se podia acumular tanto encantamento assim em uma só pessoa! " Disse o Soldier, segurando o antebraço esquerdo da Zhanna, com a mão faltando.

"Aw, o pequeno urso-verme da Zhanna. Você é o sargento do meu coração, " disse Zhanna, com sangue esguichando pelo pulso sem a mão.

"Querida, eu poderia escutar suas doces palavras o dia todo, mas você está perdendo muito sangue. Deixa eu te fazer um torniquete, " disse o Soldier, pegando um pedaço de pano para amarrar no pulso da Zhanna. "Não se preocupe. Eu perco mãos o tempo todo. É só costurar de volta, beber muita cerveja e quando você acordar, estará com as duas mãos. "

"Vamos, precisamos soltar os outros, " disse o Soldier, saindo da sala de tortura.

"Esperem... me... levem... junto... " disse Gray Mann, parecendo muito mais velho e fraco do que antes.

"Soldier! Tem uma múmia na sala! " Exclamou Zhanna.

"Meu Deus! Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria! Rápido, Zhanna! Vá achar mel enquanto eu tiro minhas calças! " Exclamou o Soldier.

"Eu... não tenho muito mais tempo... por favor... não tire as calças... " disse Gray Mann.

"Espere um pouco Zhanna. Acho que não é uma múmia, " disse o Soldier.

"É como uma faca no meu peito quando tento falar... me levem até Pauling... " disse Gray Mann.

.

.

 **Em algum lugar na cabeça de um certo mercenário caolho**

"Por favor, pelamordedeus! Eu imploro! Não faz isso! " Disse o Demoman, acorrentado a uma cadeira. "Fígado! Não me deixa! "

"Eu estou indo embora, Tavish. Está tudo acabado! " Disse o fígado, também vestindo um tapa-olho.

"Mas fígado, eu amo você! Você sabe que eu não posso viver sem você! " Exclamou o Demoman

"Não é meu problema! Estou saindo pelo ser reto e para uma vida melhor! " Exclamou o fígado, saindo por uma porta imaginária.

"Você vai voltar pra mim rastejando! " Gritou o Demoman. "Coração! Pare de bombear sangue! Tenho um trabalho novo para você! "

"Eu também posso ajudar! " Exclamou os pulmões.

.

 **Em uma cela na Gray Gravel Co.**

"Coração... descobre o que é que... o fígado fez... pulmão... guarda meu reto... o fígado num é mais bem-vindo... " murmurou o Demoman, aparentemente chapado.

"Coitado dele. O que será que deram para ele? Pentotal de sódio? " Comentou a senhorita Pauling.

"Comida sólida e água, " respondeu o Spy. "O corpo dele ficou por dez anos retirando nutrientes do álcool que ele bebia e de aspirinas. Agora que ele teve uma alimentação saudável o corpo dele acha que foi envenenado. "

"*suspiro* Tem alguma coisa para abrir fechaduras nesses seus dentes falsos? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling.

"Infelizmente não. Gastei grande parte do meu inventário dentário em Teufort, " disse o Spy. "A menos que você consiga abrir as algemas com um passaporte e o menor rolo de papel higiênico do mundo, estamos presos aqui. "

"Eu estraguei tudo, não e mesmo? " Disse a senhorita Pauling, cabisbaixa.

"Bom, durante sua liderança só um de nós morreu até agora. Estatisticamente, não é algo de se envergonhar. Apesar de que estaremos mortos dentro de uma hora. Então, se pararmos para pensar, este momento provavelmente é o auge da sua- ". Disse o Spy, antes de perceber que haviam lágrimas escorrendo no rosto da senhorita Pauling.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas escutando uma goteira no outro canto da sala.

"Senhorita Pauling, eu não vou deixá-los nos torturar. Em três segundos eu vou quebrar meu molar com cianeto. Se você abrir sua boca, eu posso cuspir metade dele para você, " disse o Spy.

"...obrigada, Spy. "

" _De rien._ "

Momentos antes do Spy quebrar seu dente falso com veneno, a porta da cela se abriu violentamente, com o Heavy entrando ofegante e segurando uma escopeta.

"O que Heavy perdeu? " Perguntou o Heavy.

"Heavy! Graças a Deus! Onde está o Scout? " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Está libertando os outros, " respondeu o Heavy, tirando as algemas dos colegas.

"Ótimo! Estamos de volta no jogo! Só precisamos agora escapar e-". Disse a senhorita Pauling, antes de ser interrompida pelo Heavy.

"Não. Há centenas de robôs patrulhando a ilha. A gente quase não conseguiu chegar até aqui. Se a gente tentar lutar pra sair, a gente morre. Se a gente tentar ser sorrateiros, eles vão achar a gente. E a gente vai morrer, " disse o Heavy.

"Mas Heavy, estamos tão perto! Nós temos que sair daqui! " Exclamou a senhorita Pauling.

"Não, não precisamos. **Você** deve escapar. Vá até a Administradora e termine a missão. Eu vou ficar pra trás e criar uma distração, " disse o Heavy. "

"Contra um exército? Mas Heavy, você só conseguiria **segundos** para nós! " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Você vai ter tempo. Heavy faz distração grande. É o único jeito, " disse o Heavy.

"Tudo bem. Mas olha, Heavy, se você... **quando** você conseguir sair daqui, nos encontre nas coordenadas 32,3451° Norte, 106,5614° Oeste. É lá onde a Administradora me disse para nos encontrarmos, " disse a senhorita Pauling

"Certamente é um gesto nobre, Heavy, " disse o Spy. "Mas me diga, quando você começou a usar tanto a locução 'a gente'? "

*triiiiiiiim* *triiiiiiiim* O Demoman Clássico entrou na cela, carregando um celular-tijolo tocando.

"O chefe quer falar com você, " disse o Demoman Clássico.

Nesse momento, o Heavy se destransformou no Spy Clássico e atendeu o celular.

"O que é? Sim, eu escutei. Quando? A Beatrice está bem? *suspiro* Não, eu posso ajudar. Já consegui o que precisamos. As coordenadas são 32,3451° Norte, 106,5614° Oeste, " disse o Spy Clássico, desligando o celular. "Eu preciso ir. "

"E quanto a esses caras? " Perguntou o Demoman Clássico.

"Mate-os. Já temos o que precisamos. " Quando o Spy Clássico se virou para sair da sala, ele foi pego de surpresa por um

"Há! Torção de pescoço! " Da Zhanna. Mas, parece que ela ainda não consegue fazer o movimento característico do Soldier sem a mão esquerda.

"Hm. Parece que não funcionou, " disse a Zhanna.

"Aqui. Segura a escopeta, " disse o Soldier. "Há! Torção de pescoço! " *crack* Exclamou o Soldier, matando o Spy Clássico.

"Escopeta no chão! Agora! Ou eu atiro! " Disse o Demoman Clássico, segurando a senhorita Pauling, com uma arma apontada para a cabeça dela.

"Atire nele, Zhanna! " Exclamou a senhorita Pauling.

Zhanna lentamente se abaixou e colocou a escopeta no chão.

"Bom. Devagar. Agora, coloque suas mãos-" foi tudo o que o Demoman Clássico conseguiu dizer, antes da Zhanna dar um soco na cara da senhorita Pauling, cuja nuca acertou em cheio o nariz do Demoman Clássico, o fazendo cair de costas com a cabeça entre os pés ainda algemados do Spy.

"Olá, " disse o Spy, antes de estrangular o Demoman Clássico com as correntes em seus pés.

"Belo soco, querida! Espere, a senhorita Pauling está morta? " Perguntou o Soldier, olhando para a senhorita Pauling, imóvel no chão.

"Sim. É uma tragédia. "

"Não quer checar pra ver se encontra pulso? "

"Não. Está morta. Vamos libertar os outros. "

O Soldier cutucou a bochecha da senhorita Pauling e ela acordou com um salto.

"Boas notícias, Zhanna! Eu cutuquei a senhorita Pauling e o coração dela deu partida, " disse o Soldier.

"Está bem, " respondeu Zhanna.

"Aqui. Esse saco de bosta estúpido queria falar com você, " disse o Soldier, arrastando o Gray Mann até a senhorita Pauling.

"Então. Você custou nossos trabalhos. Você contratou uma gangue de maníacos para nos matar. Você matou o Sniper. Agora você quer que a gente te ajude? " Disse a senhorita Pauling, indignada.

"Se não é pedir muito... " Disse Gray Mann.

"Você sabe que a gente te odeia, certo? " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Ahem. Desculpe, não quero ser rude, mas o que **vocês** sabem sobre odiar? Vocês fazem ideia do que alguém com meu intelecto poderia ter feito com todo aquele Australium? O que eu poderia ter feito por esse mundo? Mas não. Eu não tenho o Australium. **Ela** tem. E por mais que eu odeie admitir, ela é mais esperta do que eu. Possivelmente até mais zangada do que eu. Quaisquer atos desprezíveis vocês acham que eu teria feito com aquele Australium, vocês estão certos. E eu prometo que o que ela está planejando é pior. Detenham-na, " disse Gray Mann.

"Deter ela? Por que eu iria deter ela?! Eu trabalhei para ela **minha vida toda**! Eu **menti** por ela! Eu **culpei** outras pessoas por ela! Eu **matei** pessoas por ela! Você acha que eu faria tudo isso sem saber **o que** ela é?! Sem saber do que ela é capaz?! Você acha que **eu** sou **idiota**?! Eu seu **exatamente** o que ela faria com esse tipo de poder! E eu estarei **bem ao lado dela** quando ela fizer, " exclamou a senhorita Pauling.

"Ahem. Senhorita Pauling? " Disse o Spy.

"*suspiro* Desculpa. Eu me empolguei. Quando ele morreu? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling.

"Dois minutos atrás. Não se envergonhe. Você tinha toda a atenção dele antes dos pulmões caírem pelo buraco nas costas, " disse o Spy.

.

 **Em uma sala de operações na Gray Gravel Co.**

"Sim, definitivamente morto. Por pelo menos seis horas. "

*pruu*

"Bem, não é impossível, Arquimedes. Só **extremamente** difícil, " disse o Medic, analisando o corpo morto do Sniper.

.

.

 **Base secreta de Deus, conhecido como Céu**

"Mas pai, mãe, eu não quero ir. Eu quero ficar aqui. Com vocês! " Disse o Sniper.

Na frente dele, estavam seus falecidos pais adotivos.

"E a gente **quer** você conosco, querido. Mas ainda tem muitos f!(0$ *& ) &$ lá embaixo que você precisa matar, " disse a senhora Mundy.

"Sua mãe tem razão, filho. Um profissional não desiste enquanto ainda tem trabalho para se fazer. E você **é** um profissional. E estamos orgulhosos de você, " disse o senhor Mundy. "Agora volte lá e arrebenta com eles! "

Os três se abraçaram e o mundo de repente ficou totalmente branco para o Sniper, antes de ficar totalmente escuro.

.

.

 **Sala de operações, Gray Gravel Co.**

"ARGH! " Exclamou o Sniper, acordando com um salto na mesa de operações.

O Sniper olhou para seu corpo e se deparou com inúmeras costuras pelo seu corpo todo.

"Ah! Bom! Você sobreviveu ao procedimento. Tinha receio de que não haveriam testemunhas para minha maior conquista médica da história, " disse o Medic. "É como eu sempre disse! Não faz mal brincar de Deus, desde que você seja bom n-"

O Medic foi interrompido pelo Sniper, porque foi agarrado agressivamente pelo pescoço por esse.

"Seu. Grande. Traíra, " disse o Sniper. " **VOCÊ ME MATOU!** "

"Bom, sim. Mas eu também consegui te trazer de volta. Acho que o saldo foi quitado, _ja_? E na verdade eu tecnicamente não te matei, eu estava do lado da pessoa que te matou, " disse o Medic.

"Você estava **sorrindo**. Eu vi o seu sorriso enquanto eu sangrava até a morte! " Exclamou o Sniper.

"Eu estava feliz em ver vocês! Meu sorriso é desse jeito! Presunçoso e maléfico, olha, " disse o Medic, dando um sorriso. De fato, é presunçoso e maléfico.

"Como você pôde se juntar a eles? "

"Nosso time se dispersou. Eles precisavam de um médico! Órgãos do mercado negro não aparecem do nada na sua porta. Meus experimentos precisavam de financiamento. Eu sinto que estamos ignorando o fato de que eu acabei de desafiar a medicina moderna e consegui te trazer de volta a vida, " disse o Medic.

"Por... quanto tempo eu estive morto? " Perguntou o Sniper.

"Umas sete horas! Foi o meu maior triunfo até agora! Também custou uns 1,3 bilhões de Dólares para os meus empregadores, então tente não levar um tiro de novo. "

"Então **foi real**. Meu pai e minha mãe. Sabe o que isso significa? " Disse o Sniper.

"Que pessoas realmente alucinam antes da morte? " Perguntou o Medic.

"Não, parceiro. Significa que **eu** sou a pessoa mais perigosa dessa ilha nesse momento. Eu **sei** o que me espera quando eu bater as botas. E eu não tenho mais medo da morte, " disse o Sniper. "Exceto que não ainda. A morte foram as maiores férias que eu já tirei na minha vida. Hora de voltar ao trabalho. "

"Fora de questão. Você não está em condições de-"

"Você está de brincadeira comigo? " Exclamou o Heavy Clássico. "Por que. Ele. Está. **Vivo**?! "

"Oh! Ah, er. Hehe. Bom, todo doutor precisa de um ou dois cadáveres para seus experimentos. Não é minha culpa se eu sou muito bom no que faço, " disse o Medic.

Arquimedes nesse momento pousou no ombro do Heavy Clássico.

"Arquimedes, saia do ombro do- " começou o Medic.

O Heavy Clássico agarrou a pomba, quebrando seu pescoço e jogando no chão o corpo.

"Arquimedes! " Gritou o Medic, correndo até o corpo de sua pomba de estimação.

"Sniper, rápido! Eu preciso de um pouco do seu sangue! " Exclamou o Medic.

"Mas... eu tenho sangue humano. Não de pombos, " disse o Sniper.

"Bom, sobre isso... Ah, deixa pra lá. Não é necessária uma transfusão mesmo, " disse o Medic, operando Arquimedes.

"Só para deixar claro, eu sempre fui **contra** a ideia de te contratar. A primeira coisa que você fez quando chegou aqui foi gastar todo o nosso orçamento médico em partes de animais. E eu não disse nada. Daí você começou a fazer experimentos colocando Deus sabe o que em nós. E eu não disse nada. Agora você vai e gasta todo o nosso dinheiro salvando um cara que a gente atirou! " Disse o Heavy Clássico.

" _Ja_! Ele estava morto por umas sete-"

"A GENTE **ATIROU** NELE! Duas vezes! Isso significa que a gente queria ele **morto** , seu %&! $% %$& # imbecil! "

*Riiiiing* o alarme do prédio começou a soar.

"O que foi agora? " Perguntou o Heavy Clássico no celular. "O quê? **Quando**? Junte o time. Estou a caminho. "

"Algo de errado? " Perguntou o Medic, segurando o Arquimedes agora ressuscitado.

"A p$**# dos seus amigos acabaram de matar três de nós. Estamos de saída, " respondeu o Heavy Clássico.

"Finalmente! Trabalho de campo! " Disse o Medic, pegando sua Arma Médica. "Estarei bem atrás de-"

" **Não, você não vai**! Eu preciso de mercenários lá fora, não enfermeiros, " disse o Heavy Clássico, arrancando a Arma Médica das mãos do Medic e a jogando para o outro lado da sala. "Você quer ser útil? Mate ele! Ah, mas é claro que ele fugiu. Por que não?

"Vamos ser claros, Frankenstein, **você** está na **nossa** folha de salário. Você faz o que a gente manda! " Disse o Heavy Clássico, se direcionando para a saída. "Pegue uns bandaids, alimente seus pássaros, faça qualquer coisa, só não saia desta sala! "

O Medic observou o Heavy Clássico saindo da sala. Por um momento, olhou para sua agora quebrada Arma Médica e em seguida se dirigiu até sua Serra de Ossos no chão.

*pruu*

"Sim, Arquimedes, " disse o Medic, agora olhando para uma pequena caixa de madeira no canto da sala, com um 'Ü' inscrito na lateral dela. "Eu concordo plenamente. "

.

 **Pátio externo da Gray Gravel Co.**

O time agora estava correndo pelo pátio, tentando encontrar uma saída da ilha, enquanto uma transmissão do Heavy Clássico era mostrada em vários painéis espalhados pela área.

"Conseguem me ouvir, rejeitados? Aposto que conseguem. Então, sabiam que Gray Mann planejava invadir a Austrália? Primeiro, eu não entendia o porquê. Não tem mais Australium por lá. A velha senhora levou tudo, " disse o Heavy Clássico pela transmissão.

O time se escondeu em um pequeno beco e o Spy desativou sua invisibilidade ao lado deles.

"Spy, encontrou uma saída? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling, ofegante.

"Tecnicamente sim, mas temos que passar por um oceano de robôs no caminho, " respondeu o Spy.

Pelo caminho que o Spy veio, haviam centenas de robôs. Mas não iguais aos que Gray Mann usava para lutar contra o time. Esses novos robôs pareciam uma tela de computador levitando e com dois braços robóticos saindo de suas laterais. Nas pontas dos membros, haviam garras e uma agulha no lugar de mãos.

"Mas vejam, há um pouco de Australium sobrando. Ele está nas **pessoas**! Ele construiu um exército de robôs para sugar o Australium diretamente da corrente sanguínea, " disse o Heavy Clássico. "Agora, vocês não têm Australium em seu sangue. Eu sei disso. Vocês sabem disso. Mas essas coisas não sabem disso. Então, eu os programei para continuarem sugando seu sangue, entranhas e ossos até acharem algum. "

Os robôs localizaram o time tentando se esconder e começaram a persegui-los. Os mercenários tentaram fugir, mas as máquinas os alcançaram rapidamente. Elas os agarraram, injetaram suas largas agulhas e começaram a sugar tudo o que conseguiam dos corpos do time.

"Vocês mataram bons soldados hoje. Amigos meus. Espero que isso seja dolorido, " disse o Heavy Clássico, encerrando a transmissão.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Os nus e os mortos

**Notas do autor:**

Bom, estou voltando a escrever essa história. Resumindo, eu me cansei dela enquanto escrevia esse capítulo. Eu só tinha me cansado mesmo. Bom, mas agora estou de volta e pronto para terminar o que comecei. Só mais dois capítulos até o final!

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 14 - Os nus e os mortos_**

 **Localização desconhecida**

A senhorita Pauling lentamente abriu os olhos. Havia uma intensa luz a ofuscando do que parecia ser um pôr-do-sol. Sentia apenas areia ao seu redor, mas não areia úmida de uma praia, como de uma ilha, último lugar que se lembrava de estar. Era uma areia seca e quente de um deserto e quando levantou a cabeça, suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Ela estava em algum deserto, com urubus a rodeando. Mas havia algo de estranho, uma sombra retangular no chão ao lado dela. Quando virou a cabeça, percebeu uma porta no meio do nada. Sentindo que já havia visto aquela porta em algum lugar, a senhorita Pauling se levantou e foi até ela. Chegando perto, deu algumas batidas na porta, antes de abri-la.

"Olá? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling.

"Ah, é você. Bom, entre, " respondeu uma voz que a senhorita Pauling imediatamente reconheceu.

"Administradora... onde estamos? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling, confusa.

A sala parecia ser uma réplica exata da sala das telas que ficava na central das indústrias TF, onde a Administradora ficava observando os times RED e BLU lutando entre si e passando as ordens para eles. A Administradora estava sentada, apenas olhando para as telas que agora mostravam apenas o rosto da própria Administradora.

"Ninguém até agora apareceu para me responder isso. É para cá que eu venho quando morro, " respondeu a Administradora. "Nunca fico por mais de uma hora por aqui. Geralmente só leio algumas revistas e fumo. "

"Nada disso não é real, é? Você é só... isso é só coisa da minha cabeça, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Se você quiser. Talvez eu nem esteja aqui, " disse a Administradora. "Talvez eu seja só seja uma efêmera memória em seu cérebro morrendo. "

Mesmo com todas as telas ligadas, a sala parecia estar desconfortavelmente escura. Haviam pilhas de papéis e documentos espalhados e teias de aranha nos móveis.

"Ou talvez eu **seja** real e estamos discutindo a natureza da realidade em meu próprio inferno particular. Nesse caso, parabéns. Você descobriu como tornar a eternidade ainda mais entediante, " disse a Administradora. "Honestamente, escolha uma. Eu nunca tive muita paciência pelo abstrato. O que importa é que você **morreu**. E isso significa que você **falhou**. "

"Ok, sim eu falhei. O Australium que você me mandou buscar? Se foi! Ele se foi, senhora! " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

"*suspiro* E é claro que você só desistiu, não é? Você não faz ideia de o quão importante isso é... " disse a Administradora.

"Então me diga! Administradora, eu sei que você está planejando algo grande. Eu sempre soube. E eu nunca te perguntei. Nem uma vez! Porque eu **confiava** em você! Que quando chegássemos lá, você teria um lugar para mim! " Exclamou a senhorita Pauling. "Helen, por favor, eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo. "

A Administradora exalou a fumaça do cigarro e se virou em sua cadeira para olhar para a senhorita Pauling.

"Me diga, senhorita Pauling. Se você nunca questionou minhas intenções em uma **década** trabalhando para mim... porque você 'confiava' em mim... por que está perguntando **agora**? " Questionou a Administradora.

As duas ficaram por alguns momentos apenas se olhando. As telas agora apenas mostravam estática.

O que você quer? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling.

"Sangue, " disse a Administradora.

Algumas telas se ligaram, mostrando o rosto espantado da senhorita Pauling.

"Não é o suficiente. "

Mais telas se ligaram, mostrando a mesma imagem da senhorita Pauling.

"Eu preciso de mais **sangue**. "

.

.

 **Pátio externo da Gray Gravel Co.**

"Eu preciso de mais sangue! "

A senhorita Pauling começou a acordar escutando um certo alguém com um sotaque alemão gritando.

"Mais sangue! Ela está acordando! "

Ela não estava mais no deserto, nem na sala das telas. Havia barro e areia molhada debaixo dela e ela sentia a chuva caindo em seu rosto. Quando se levantou, viu o Medic correndo na direção dela com um balde de sangue em mãos.

"Medic...? O que... o que aconteceu? Eu achei que tivéssemos... "

"Morrido? Ha ha ha, céus não. Bom, sim. Mas só momentaneamente! Seus corações mal tiveram tempo de parar de bater, " disse o Medic, enxugando sangue do chão e colocando no balde. "Eles só drenaram **todo** o sangue de vocês. "

"Então como...? "

"Aí eu só precisei colocar de volta em vocês! " Disse o Medic, derramando o sangue do balde em um buraco aberto no abdômen do Soldier.

"Eu recuso acreditar que é tão simples, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Eu sei, _ja_? Por que é que as pessoas vão para faculdade de medicina? " Disse o Medic.

"Espera, como você separou os tipos sanguíneos? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling.

"Ha! 'Tipos sanguíneos'! " Disse o Soldier. "A senhorita Pauling voltou estúpida. "

"Ha, sim. A bobeira, " disse o Medic. "Senhorita Pauling, eu estou usando minha próprias cuecas para enxugar o sangue de vocês de poças de lama. O tipo sanguíneo de vocês e meus métodos são os menores de seus problemas, " sussurrou o Medic.

"Meu Deus... a gente vai ficar bem? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling.

"Eu beberia muita água. Ah, e sangue também, se achar algum, " disse o Medic.

A uma certa distância deles, a senhorita Pauling avistou o Demoman lutando sozinho com os robôs sanguessugas.

"Espera, aqueles não são os robôs que nos mataram em cinco segundos? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling.

"Ah, sim. Eu vi. Muito embaraçoso para vocês, " disse o Medic.

"Então como é que o Demo está vencendo eles? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling, observando o Demoman estraçalhando os robôs.

"Sim, foi uma surpresa agradável. Parece que beber o sangue do Demoman dá envenenamento por álcool nos robôs, " disse o Medic.

"Mas ele não bebeu uma gota de álcool desde que chegamos aqui! Como ele tem tanto álcool no sangue? " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

.

 **Dentro da cabeça do Demoman**

"Coração! Relatório de status! " Ordenou o Demoman.

"Nós conseguimos converter o estômago em uma destilaria, senhor, " respondeu o coração (que também estava vestindo um tapa-olho).

"Converta os pulmões também! Se é oco e está em meu corpo, coloque para trabalhar! " Exclamou o Demoman.

"Tavish? " Disse o fígado, com suas malas, entrando novamente na sala.

"Ah, olha só quem voltou rastejando. Olá, fígado. Ficou cansado das suas festas e coquetéis de camarão, é? "

"Tavish, eu nunca saí do seu reto, " respondeu o fígado.

"Eu sei, " disse o Demoman, abraçando o fígado e o beijando. "A gente tem muito tempo pra isso depois. A gente precisa voltar pro trabalho. Enquanto você 'tava passeando pelo meu cólon, eu e os caras aqui inventamos um novo jeito de fermentar a medula óssea. "

"Eu odeio esse trabalho, " disse um dos ossos (também com tapa-olho) carregando uma picareta e fumando. De alguma maneira. Mesmo sem boca.

.

 **Sala de vigilância da Gray Gravel Co.**

"Esses caras são imbecis, lunáticos! Eles são uma piada para mercenários de todo o mundo! **Como** eles estão conseguindo-" disse o Heavy Clássico, antes de ser interrompido.

"Uhm... Chefe? Eu e os garotos estávamos conversando e uh... nós estávamos pensando em como seremos pagos, " disse o Engineer Clássico.

"Eu pareço estar com cara de quem quer conversar sobre isso, Fred? " Respondeu o Heavy Clássico, olhando para as imagens das câmeras de vigilância e segurando a máquina de imortalidade que ele arrancou de Gray Mann. "Nós sempre somos pagos. Por que está perguntando isso agora? "

"Bom, primeiro que você nunca **matou** o cara que pagava a gente antes. Segundo que estou aqui há dez minutos vendo você gritar com essa espinha, " disse o Engineer Clássico.

"Você está preocupado com dinheiro? Eu estou segurando uma máquina que nos fará viver para sempre! " Exclamou o Heavy Clássico.

"É... sobre isso, eu também notei que você não está segurando mais **cinco** dessas máquinas, " disse o Engineer Clássico.

"E? **Faça mais delas**! Você é um engenheiro, não é? " Exclamou o Heavy Clássico.

"Bom, sim, mas isso não é exatamente como construir uma sentinela. Qual é, cara, máquinas de imortalidade? Pedras mágicas? Isso aí é até mais biologia do que engenharia! " Exclamou o Engineer Clássico.

"Só para não ficarmos aqui o dia todo, o que você **consegue** fazer, Fred? " Perguntou o Heavy Clássico.

"Bom, eu estive olhando os robôs velhos do Gray. Eu provavelmente posso dar um jeito de ligar as Sentry Busters, ou até mesmo os-"

" **Então ligue todos eles já! Eu quero aqueles idiotas mortos!** " Gritou o Heavy Clássico, agarrando o Engineer Clássico pela gola da camisa.

.

 **Pátio externo da Gray Gravel Co.**

A equipe havia acabado de se recompor, quando o Scout e o Heavy pousaram de paraquedas ao lado deles.

"Senhorita Pauling! " Disse o Scout.

"Scout! Heavy! Graças a Deus! " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Você está viva! E está fantástica! Você perdeu peso? " Disse o Scout.

"Eu... perdi boa parte do meu sangue, " respondeu a senhorita Paunling.

"Legal. Seu cabelo também está ótimo, " disse o Scout.

"Obrigada. Ele está... coberto com meu sangue, " respondeu a senhorita Pauling.

"Senhorita Pauling, eu... ah, quer saber, só estou feliz que esteja bem, " disse o Scout, abraçando a senhorita Pauling. E com sangue esguichando dos olhos dela.

"Ah, sim senhorita Pauling. Eu recomendaria evitar ser apertada por qualquer um por... bom, para sempre. Esse sangue vai ficar circulando aí dentro por um bom tempo, " disse o Medic.

"Irmã? O que está fazendo aqui? " Perguntou o Heavy.

"Misha! Estou tão feliz de te ver! " Disse Zhanna, abraçando o irmão.

"Zhanna, onde está sua mão? " Perguntou o Heavy.

"Eu cortei fora com um pedaço de metal para matar uma moça que estava me torturando, " respondeu Zhanna.

"Sim, claro. Bom, " disse o Heavy, quando viu o colar de orelhas no pescoço da irmão. "Espere, o que é isso? Oh não, irmã. "

"Olá, cunhado! " Disse o Soldier. "Ótimas notícias! Você vai ser avô! "

Acho que o Soldier não sabe como parentescos funcionam.

"Ele vai me engravidar, irmão! " Disse Zhanna.

"Daí eu soquei a pedra bem forte e ela se moveu uns dez metros e o Heavy 'tava tipo 'caralho, Scout. Você é muito forte!' e eu 'tava tipo 'cala boca por um segundo e me deixa pensar por que todo o Australium desapareceu', " disse o Scout.

"Eu sabia, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Pera, você sabia que eu era super forte? " Disse o Scout.

"Vocês descobriram quem levou o Australium? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling.

"Bom, achar, **achar,** a gente não achou. Bom, mas a gente achou o Saxton Hale, " disse o Scout.

"Sério? Ótimo! Seria uma grande ajuda para nós. Onde ele está? " Perguntou a senhorita Pauling.

"Ele está... estranho, ele e a namorada maluca dele estavam bem atrás de... nós... " disse o Scout, antes de ouvir o chão tremer. Quando se virou, viu centenas de robôs mercenários do Gray Mann se aproximando.

"Eles... não são o Saxton Hale atrás da gente... " disse o Scout.

.

 **Nos céus, sobrevoando a Gray Gravel Co.**

"Nós ficamos por **quatro dias** dentro daquela baleia procurando pelo guepardo! " Disse a Margret, rindo com o Saxton.

"Mas a gente achou ele o final, não achamos, Mags? " Disse Saxton. "Daí a gente encheu ele de porrada! "

"Senhor Hale? " Disse Jerry pelo rádio do avião.

"Lembra do barco cheio de hippies presos lá dentro? " Disse Margret.

"Senhor Hale? " Disse Jerry, novamente.

"Gritando 'aaahh, nos ajudem, por favor!' " Disse Margret.

"Hahaha, quando aqueles idiotas vão aprender? Eles parecem um barco cheio de salsichas para uma baleia, " disse Saxton.

"Senhor Hale! " Exclamou Jerry.

"Lembra do que fizemos naquela baleia, Sax? " Disse Margret.

"Ah, sim. Em tudo, Mags. No estômago, no fígado, no coração... no cadáver do guepardo... " disse Saxton.

" **Senhor Hale**! Se vai pular, precisa ser agora! Estamos sem combustível! " Gritou Jerry, abrindo a porta da cabine.

"Caramba, Sax. Por quanto tempo ficamos conversando? " Disse Margret.

"Aquele cara grande e o garotinho saltaram já faz uma hora. O tempo voa com você, Mags. Sempre voou, " disse Saxton, se levantando e empurrando caixas grandes de madeira para a porta do avião. "Sabe, eu estava pensando, quando conseguirmos pegar o Australium de volta do Gray Mann, o Darling prometeu conseguir de volta a Mann Co. para mim! Mags! Você deveria vir chefiar ela comigo! "

Margret estava com um olhar conflitante e um pouco nervosa, enquanto colocava seu paraquedas.

"Só nós dois! Não seria ótimo? Mags? " Disse Saxton.

.

 **Pátio externo da Gray Gravel Co.**

Centenas de robôs mercenários estavam se aproximando do time. Eles agora estavam encurralados em uma pequena ponte no pátio.

"Não se preocupem, soldados! Eu já escapei de enrascadas maiores do que essa! Encurralados de um lado? Essas latas de sardinha não conseguiriam encurralar suas próprias bundas nem com as duas mãos, " disse o Soldier, antes de virar pro outro lado e ver mais do mar de robôs. "Oh. Eles estão dos nossos **dois** lados. Homens, nós vamos morrer! "

"Soldier, é uma coisa boa não termos armas agora... " disse o Scout. "Porque senão eu iria atirar em você agora! "

"Onde Hale foi? " Disse o Heavy.

"Eu disse que não podíamos confiar nele. Ele é só um grande e musculoso covar-" disse o Scout, antes de ser interrompido por uma caixa de madeira caindo em sua cabeça. "Ai! "

O Scout pegou a caixa com o logo da Mann Co. na lateral e tentou ler o que estava escrito na tampa. "Sub... Submetre... Submetrau... pera, deixa eu tentar de novo. Submetralhaudo... "

"Scout, leia mais rápido, " Disse a senhorita Pauling.

"Nah. Eu já saquei, " disse o Scout.

Ao redor do time, dezenas de caixas com armamentos da Mann Co. começaram a aterrissar de paraquedas.

"Olha só que apareceu com um monte de submatreulhas, " disse o Scout.

Entre as outras dezenas de caixas de armamentos descendo, estavam Saxton Hale, Margret e Jerry de paraquedas. Bom, Saxton e Margret estavam de paraquedas. Jerry estava agarrado nos ombros da Margret, gritando de desespero.

" **SAXTON HAAAALE!** " Gritou Saxton, aterrissando de paraquedas.

Ao lado do Heavy, uma grande caixa de madeira caiu e se desmontou, dentro dela, estava a velha metralhadora giratória do mercenário.

O Heavy abriu um sorriso, ligeiramente malévolo.

"Ahh, Sasha! Como eu senti falta da sua voz! " Disse o Heavy, ligando a metralhadora.

Assim, cada um dos mercenários agarrou sua arma assinatura e todos começaram a destruir os robôs.

.

 **Posto de observação da Gray Gravel Co.**

"Ok, gorducho. Que tal você ser o primeiro? " Disse o Sniper Clássico, com a mira na cabeça do Heavy.

*toc toc toc*

"Maldição, " disse o Sniper Clássico, indo até a porta.

"Quem quer que você seja, você me custou um headshot, " reclamou o Sniper Clássico.

"Virgil, sou eu. Me deixa entrar, " disse o Engineer Clássico.

"Como eu sei que é você? "

"Virg, três de nós estamos mortos e o chefe está puto, agora me deixa entrar! "

"Ugh... droga. 'Damasco', " disse o Sniper Clássico, destravando a porta.

O Engineer Clássico entrou na sala. "Arrume as coisas. O chefe quer você na sala de conferências. "

"Agora? Ele perdeu a cabeça? Eu tenho eles na mira lá embaixo. Eles tem armas agora, Fred! " Exclamou o Sniper Clássico.

"O quê? Como? " Disse o Engineer Clássico.

"Um cara seminu caiu do céu com um monte de caixas, " disse o Sniper Clássico.

"Ah, cacete, " sussurrou o Sniper para si mesmo, atrás da porta, segurando uma prancha de madeira.

"Bom, eu talvez seja sobre isso que o chefe quer falar. Eu sei que ele tem **alguma coisa** planejada, " disse o Engineer Clássico.

"É, sei. 'Damasco', " disse o Sniper Clássico. A porta rapidamente se fechou e o velho mercenário puxou uma pistola e atirou na perna do Engineer Clássico.

O Engineer Clássico caiu no chão, segurando a perna e se destransformou no Spy.

"Merda, merda, merda, merda, " disse o Sniper, correndo pelos corredores da torre, procurando outra entrada.

"Por que o chefe iria querer o Sniper fora de seu posto no meio de um tiroteio, só para me mandar voltar para meu posto depois? " Disse o Sniper Clássico.

"Argh! Damasco! Damasco! " Gritou o Spy.

"Heh. Isso não vai funcionar. Melhor pensar em últimas palavras melhores, " disse o Sniper Clássico.

"Merda, merda, merda, merda, " continuou repetindo o Sniper, enquanto derrubava uma porta de madeira e escalou para fora de uma janela.

"Eu e o Fred estamos trabalhando juntos desde antes da guerra. Se quer saber, você fez um bom Fred, " disse o Sniper Clássico.

"Pelo jeito não bom o suficiente, " disse o Spy.

"Nah, teria me enganado. O negócio é que eu conheço o Fred tão bem que eu confe nele para substituir meus olhos por esses daqui, " disse o Sniper Clássico, apontando para seus olhos biônicos. "Eles enxergam através de tudo. Até minhas pálpebras. Não consigo dormir a noite. Mas vale a pena para enxergar vocês #$& $%& de espiões. "

"Ugh. Bom, antes de me matar, se importa se eu fumar mais um cigarro? " Disse o Spy.

"Claro, mas pegue um dos meus. Não quero que você fume um dos seus cigarros de cianeto que vocês gostam tanto, " disse o Sniper Clássico, não percebendo o Sniper se arrastando pela janela e deixando um rastro de sangue. "Não quero que você vá rápido. Quero aproveitar meu tempo. "

*click*

O Sniper Clássico se virou e viu o Sniper com o rifle carregado e mirando em sua cabeça.

"*suspiro* Agora, pense por um segundo nisso, garoto. Eu estou sem muitas op- "

* **POW** *

O Sniper puxou o gatilho e o Sniper Clássico caiu morto no chão, com um buraco na cabeça.

"Se eu esqueci de mencionar antes, vocês snipers são as piores pessoas do planeta, " disse o Spy.

"Ele não era um sniper. Ele era um sádico. Tem diferença. Snipers não ficam enrolando com tirinhos e monólogos. A gente só dá o tiro, " disse o Sniper.

"Sim, você é um aluno exemplar da instituição de atirar em pessoas de longe. Alguns de nós teríamos gostado de torturar ele antes, " disse o Spy.

"Da próxima vez, diga isso antes de eu explodir a cabeça dele. Agora deixa eu fumar um cigarro, " disse o Sniper, se sentando ao lado do Spy. "Então... como a gente sai daqui? "

.

 **Pátio externo da Gray Gravel Co.**

"Então depois que 'ocê atirou no Sniper-" disse o Demoman, encostado em um monte de escombros.

"Tecnicamente, eu só estava presente, " disse o Medic, fazendo os curativos do Demoman.

"'Ocê trouxe ele de volta a vida, " disse o Demoman.

"Engenhosamente, sim, " disse o Medic. "Posso pegar um pouco de peróxido de hidrogênio emprestado? "

"Ah, claro, " disse o Demoman, entregando a garrafa que estava bebendo.

" _Danke_. Vai ser rápido, " disse o Medic.

"Sabe, doutor, eu 'tava pensando. Se 'ocê consegue trazer um cara de volta a vida, por que 'ocê não me consegue fazer crescer outro olho? " Perguntou o Demoman.

"É claro que consigo. O procedimento é bem simples, na verdade, " disse o Medic.

"Ah, tá bom, " disse o Demoman, continuando a beber a água oxigenada.

"Pera, quê? " Disse o Demoman. "'Ocê tá me dizendo que em todos esses anos 'ocê podia ter colocado meu olho do volta quando 'ocê quisesse?! "

"'Poderia'? Meu amigo, eu **coloquei** seu olho de volta pelo menos quatro vezes. E ele funcionava normalmente até o Halloween, quando ele ganhava asas e começava a atacar a gente, " disse o Medic. "Nós lutamos um seu olho gigante, um Drácula do seu olho, um cérebro-no-jarro do seu olho, um boneco de ventríloco armado com uma faca do seu olho. Em um dos anos, ele viajou de volta no tempo e tentou se tornar nossos pais.

"Meu ponto é, na minha opinião médica, e como um homem da ciência eu não digo isso facilmente, essa sua cavidade ocular é assombrada. "

"Ôu, por que eu não lembro de nada disso? " Perguntou o Demoman.

"Ah, eu removi essa parte do seu cérebro para você parar de me perguntar sobre isso, " disse o Medic.

"..." Pensou em contestar o Demoman. "Tá. Justo.

"Pera, como eu lembrei de te perguntar agora? "

"*suspiro* Infelizmente, remoção de cérebro não é uma ciência exata. Meu conselho é só tentar não lembrar, " disse o Medic.

"Positivo. Tentar não lemb-" disse o Demoman, até ficar imobilizado e com cara de quem se esqueceu de como se pensa.

"Esse é o espírito! " Disse o Medic. "Eu também já consertei sua perna. Eu até dei um cérebro para ela. Vamos ver como isso vai. "

"Entendido, bondoso estranho! " Disse o Demoman, correndo de volta para a luta.

O Medic se voltou para seu kit médico para arrumar suas coisas para um eventual próximo paciente, quando uma grande sombra o cobriu.

"Frankenstein, " disse o Heavy Clássico, com a máquina de imortalidade em mãos. "É o seguinte: vamos voltar para o seu laboratório e você vai achar um jeito de colocar isso e mim. "

"Claro, vamos te levar para a mesa de operação já, " disse o Medic, ainda agachado.

"Para me sedar e depois me matar. Eu não sou idiota. Não, você vai ensinar o meu cara como se faz, " disse o Heavy Clássico.

"Ah, por favor. Eu sou um doutor. Você não vai morrer na minha mesa. Eu vou te matar agora, " disse o Medic, agarrando a Überserra o atacando em um rápido movimento, fazendo um grande corte na cara do Heavy Clássico.

"Argh! O que... o que você acabou de fazer?! " Disse o Heavy Clássico.

"Aqui. Deixa eu te mostrar de novo, " disse o Medic, fincando a Überserra no abdômen do Heavy Clássico e a arrancando, deixando um grande buraco sangrando no velho mercenário.

O Heavy Clássico cambaleou para trás, mas antes que conseguisse reagir, o Medic deu mais duas facadas e fincou a Überserra de volta no abdômen do Heavy Clássico na segunda. O Heavy Clássico caiu no chão em seguida. O Medic começou a se afastar, mas antes de se virar, viu o Heavy Clássico se levantando e arrancando a Überserra de seu abdômen. A chuva agora caindo forte e com trovoadas deixava a cena ainda mais assustadora.

"Meu Deus... " disse o Medic.

"Você tem sido um covarde desde o dia que te contratei. Eu realmente não previ isso. Mas agora? Agora você tem toda a minha atenção, " disse o Heavy Clássico, jogando a Überserra para o lado e avançando para cima do Medic.

O Heavy Clássico agarrou o Medic pela cabeça e o derrubou no chão e assim o segurou.

"Espere! Espere! Você ainda precisa de mim para-"

"Nah. Você só estava mais perto. Mas aquela velha senhora, ela **sabe**. E agora, eu sei onde ela está, " disse o Heavy Clássico. "Te contratar foi o pior erro da minha vida, doutor. Você tem costurado não-sei-o-que em nós por meses. Agora é minha vez. Que tal eu arrancar seus braços primeiro? E depois costurá-los de-"

O Heavy Clássico foi interrompido pelo som de uma metralhadora giratória ligando.

*vvvvvrrrrrrrrr*

"Não bata no doutor, " disse o Heavy.

"Ah, o cara grande. Finalmente. Eu escutei falar muito de você, " disse o Heavy Clássico, se levantando. "Não vou mentir. Eu estava ansioso por isso. Mas acho que não é para ser. Estou a sua mercê aqui. Vá em frente, atire. "

"Você quer morte boa? " Disse o Heavy, colocando a metralhadora giratória de lado. "Eu posso te dar uma. "

O Heavy Clássico puxou uma pistola de seu bolso.

"Heavy! Ele tem uma arma! " Gritou o Medic, tentando se levantar.

"Covarde. Eu deveria saber que não quer luta justa, " disse o Heavy.

"A coisa é que, é exatamente isso que eu quero, " disse o Heavy Clássico, apontando a arma para trás.

* **POW***

* **POW***

Com dois tiros no peito, o Medic caiu morto para trás. O rosto de Heavy agora estava com uma expressão de chocado, olhando para o corpo morto de seu velho amigo.

"Você... matou o doutor... "

"Já deu para a ficha cair, não? Dois contra um. Isso soa justo para você? Quer uma luta justa? Agora tem, " disse o Heavy Clássico, jogando a pistola para o lado.

O choque no olhar do Heavy se transformou lentamente em raiva. Sua expressão normal de calma desaparecida, agora apenas olhando com fúria para o inimigo em sua frente.

"Você... **matou**... **O DOUTOR**! " Gritou o Heavy, avançando na direção do Heavy Clássico e conectando um soco na cara do mercenário clássico.

.

 **Galpão de armamentos da Gray Gravel Co.**

"Armado e carregado. Já está com tudo o que precisa? " Perguntou o Soldier Clássico.

"Bom, estou com balas na minha arma, se é isso que está perguntando, " respondeu o Scout Clássico. "Mas não, Ross. Eu não estou com tudo que preciso. "

"Ah, cara. De novo isso não, " disse o Soldier Clássico.

"O chefe ficando louco? Tentando viver para sempre? É só que... O quanto realmente resta pra gente? " Disse o Scout Clássico.

"Greg, eu sei que você tá com muita coisa para lidar agora, mas temos homens para matar aqui, " disse o Soldier Clássico.

"Para quê? Por dinheiro? Ross, quando o dinheiro te fez feliz? O que você daria agora para poder voltar e refazer tudo? Fazer certo dessa vez. Seguir o nosso sonho, " disse o Scout Clássico. "Pense sobre isso. Aquele velho esconderijo em Newark. A gente tira os armamentos de lá... Seria um ótimo orfanato, não seria? "

"Greg, vamos fazer isso mesmo? " Disse o Soldier Clássico.

"Vamos nessa, " disse o Scout Clássico. "Teremos um suprimento inesgotável de crianças para os experi... Ross, por que você está coberto de gasolina? "

*tch*

Com a luz na ponta de seu (lança-chamas) lança-arco-íris acesa, parece que Pyro encontrou novos (inimigos) amiguinhos para (carbonizar) brincar.

.

 **Pátio externo da Gray Gravel Co.**

"Onde está todo mundo? Estamos com as mão cheias por aqui, " disse o Scout, atirando nos robôs com sua espingarda.

"Não sei! O Spy só foi embora? " Disse a senhorita Pauling, atirando nos robôs com seu revólver.

"É, ir embora é o que ele faz de melhor, acredite em mim. E onde é que o Pyro foi? " Disse o Scout.

A conversa deles foi interrompida com a explosão do galpão de armamentos.

"Ah. Ali está ele, " disse o Scout. "Olha, o Soldier e a Zhanna estão lá e... eles... estão..."

A alguns metros dos dois, estavam Soldier e Zhanna, completamente nus e cobertos de mel, espancando os robôs com as próprias mãos.

"Viu? O que foi que eu te disse? Eu já fiz isso milhares de vezes! " Disse o Soldier. "O vento em sua pele, o olhar de terror nas caras dos inimigos e amigos. "

"No começo eu concordava com o pessoal que isso era taticamente e moralmente e sanitariamente errado. Mas agora entendo! Eu nunca me senti tão livre! " Disse Zhanna, socando os robôs.

"Exatamente. Não há barreiras entre nós e a carnificina que estamos cometendo, " disse o Soldier, arrancando a cabeça de alguns robôs.

"Sim! A nudez! A violência! Eu amo você e eu amo a américa! " Disse Zhanna, batendo nos robôs com a pá amarrada no lugar onde costumava ser sua mão esquerda.

"Uh... que tal a gente ir lutar em algum lugar menos... pelado, " disse o Scout.

"Pode ir na frente. Eu te alcanço, " disse a senhorita Pauling.

No outro lado do pátio, Saxton e Margret estavam descendo a o cacete nos robôs também. Bom, figurativamente falando, porque eles não estavam batendo com cacetes e sim com as próprias mãos.

"Admita, Saxton. Você vai sentir falta disso, " disse Margret.

.

O Heavy Clássico foi jogado contra uma parede de concreto, destruindo o que ainda restava dela.

"Tá bom! Eu já entendi! Mas para por um segundo e me escuta! " Disse o Heavy Clássico, sendo agarrado pela gola do colete pelo Heavy. "Eu tenho uma máquina de imortalidade! Você entende o que estou dizendo? Podemos viver para-"

O Heavy Clássico foi interrompido com uma cabeçada do Heavy em seu nariz. Em seguida, o Heavy levantou o Heavy Clássico e derrubou em cima de seu joelho, quebrando as costas dele.

"Você matou meu amigo, " disse o Heavy.

O Heavy Clássico começou a tentar se rastejar em direção a pistola.

"Eu não preciso viver para sempre, " disse o Heavy, chutando a arma para longe.

O Heavy Clássico pegou a máquina de imortalidade.

"Eu só preciso viver o bastante para te matar, " terminou o Heavy. Antes que ele percebesse, o Heavy Clássico encaixou a máquina de imortalidade no buraco em seu abdômen deixado pela Überserra.

"Talvez você ainda não queira descansar, grandalhão, " disse o Heavy Clássico.

O velho mercenário agora estava com os olhos brilhando amarelo e suas feridas se cicatrizando.

"Fazer essa coisa funcionar... ugh... foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava, " disse o Heavy Clássico.

.

 **Térreo do posto de observação da Gray Gravel Co.**

"Vamos lá, caras. Onde 'ceis tão? " Disse o Scout, passando pelos corredores do posto de observação e atirando nos robôs em seu caminho. Ele podia jurar que tinha visto o Sniper seminu se arrastando nas janelas desse prédio. Quando terminou de subir o primeiro lance de escadas, ele se deparou com uma sala relativamente grande para o prédio que estavam. Nela, ele viu um mercenário com a roupa chamuscada e queimaduras em seu corpo.

"Eu devo dizer, você e seus amigos são malucos. Principalmente o Pyro de vocês. Pelo menos fui rápido o bastante para escapar dele, " disse o Scout Clássico. "Eu estava pensando em ir embora sem lutar com vocês... "

"Ah, perfeito. Eu tô com um pouco de pressa aqui, então tchau, " disse o Scout, se direcionando para o corredor até o próximo lance de escadas. Antes de chegar nele, o Scout Clássico arremessou uma granada Caltrop no caminho do Scout, que parou antes de chegar no corredor.

"Mas, vocês me custaram um amigo próximo. Então acho que vou matar vocês mesmo, começando com você, " terminou o Scout Clássico, apontando sua Nailgun para o Scout.

"Ah, cara, " disse o Scout, rapidamente tentando se esquivar dos tiros e se escondendo atrás de um dos pilares que haviam na sala. Ele decidiu verificar as armas que ainda tinha, e descobriu que estava apenas com sua Espingarda vazia, o refrigerante Bonk! Pancada Atômica e com o bastão João Pestana e a bola. "Por que é que eu não peguei pelo menos a Guilhotina Voadora também? "

O Scout Clássico continuou atirando e se aproximando. O Scout decidiu que não tinha muito o que fazer e tomou um gole do Bonk!. Ele rapidamente sentiu o efeito da bebida e saltou de sua cobertura. O Scout Clássico viu o Scout saindo de trás do pilar e tentou atirar nele, mas o Scout desviou de todos os tiros com sua velocidade impulsionada pelo Bonk!. Antes da bebida acabar o efeito, o Scout puxou o João Pestana e rebateu a bola na mão do Scout Clássico. O movimento inesperado foi o suficiente para espantar momentaneamente o Scout Clássico e derrubar sua Nailgun com a bola. O Scout Clássico tentou em seguida puxar sua espingarda, mas antes que conseguisse atirar, o Scout se aproximou e rebateu a arma com o João Pestana. Em uma última tentativa desesperada, o Scout Clássico tentou puxar algo do bolso, mas antes que conseguisse, o Scout deu uma pancada em sua cabeça com o bastão, o desacordando.

"Bom, um psicopata a menos, " suspirou o Scout. Porém, quando estava se virando para continuar seu caminho, ouviu um bipe vindo do Scout Clássico. Quando voltou seu olhar, viu uma granada ativada nas mãos de mercenário clássico. "Ah, mer-"

.

 **Alguns segundos atrás**

"Eu estou pensando onde os outros estão, " disse o Sniper, ainda seminu.

"Sim, eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Isso e quando você vai colocar suas calças, " disse o Spy, usando uma tábua de madeira como muleta.

"Só tem restos de robôs e escombros por aqui, parceiro. Não estamos exatamente em uma loja de calças, " respondeu o Sniper.

"Ainda não vejo por que você não pegou as calças do homem morto. "

"Você sabe o que as pessoas fazem nas calças quando morrem, certo? "

"Sim, tenho consciência. Ainda assim seria preferível. "

"Eu tenho uma ideia. Me empresta o seu paletó. "

O Spy parou no lugar por um momento.

"Eu disse para-"

"Eu ouvi o que você disse, " respondeu o Spy. "Caçador, isso é um paletó _Louis Crabbemarché_ de $10.000 feito sob medida. Sua seda é extraída de bichos-da-seda criados em uma microfazenda em Toscana, em um padrão secreto passado de geração em geração de monges alfaiates desde o século dezessete. Eu vou te deixar usar isso como uma fralda geriátrica sobre o meu cadá-"

*BOOOM*

"Ouviu isso? " Perguntou o Sniper. "Parece que veio do final do corredor. "

Os dois continuaram andando pelo corredor, até encontrarem uma porta a esquerda que levava a uma sala grande. Nela, havia uma pequena cratera no meio dela, restos de robôs, um cadáver (ou os restos de um, para ser mais exato) e o Scout, encostado na parede logo ao lado deles.

"Ah... e aí pessoal... tão vendo os robôs? Eu que fiz isso... " disse o Scout, com dificuldades para falar. "Ah, o mercenário ali também... não acertou um tiro... mas ele me pegou de surpresa com aquela granada... "

Pelo sangue espalhado ao redor do Scout e pelos buracos de bala na camisa dele, parece que ele não conseguiu desviar das balas tão bem quanto ele achava.

"Mas enfim galera... como é que eu tô...? Tá muito ruim...? Não tá tão ruim, tá...? " Disse o Scout, com o Sniper e o Spy apenas olhando, preocupados, para ele. "É, eu provavelmente vou ficar bem... tô bem cansado, aliás... "

" **Cara...** " disse o Sniper para o Spy.

"*suspiro* Sim, eu sei. Só nos dê um momento, " disse o Spy.

O Spy apoiou a tábua na parede e se agachou ao lado do Scout.

"Scout, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, " disse o Spy.

"É? Okey então... mas fala rápido... eu tô muito cansado por alguma razão... " disse o Scout.

"Eu... " começou o Spy. "Eu já volto. "

O Spy se levantou e se afastou, mancando com a tábua.

"Ok... eu espero... " disse o Scout. "Ei... olha... uma luz... parece um lugar legal para se ir... "

De repente, uma figura que o Scout imediatamente reconheceu apareceu ao seu lado.

"E aí, garoto? "

"Oh... meu... Deus... " exclamou o Scout. Ao lado dele, estava ninguém menos que o Tom Jones, segurando ao seu lado uma grande placa com seu nome.

"Eu sabia que você viria, Tom Jones, " disse o Scout.

"Scout, você conhece a minha música, 'Sex Bomb'? "

"Claro...! Eu sou um humano vivo na Terra, não sou...? Olha só, " disse o Scout, levantando a camisa para mostrar a tatuagem do Tom Jones e escrita 'Sex Bonb'.

"É uma tatuagem da 'Sex Bomb'... escrita errada... " disse Tom Jones.

"É... pera, o quê? " Disse o Scout.

"Scout, 27 anos atrás, eu derrubei uma bomba na sua mãe. Eu era jovem na época e eu corri da explosão. Mas agora, a onda da explosão me alcançou. É aqui que minhas analogias com bombas acabam, então vou parar de usar essa metáfora agora, " disse o Tom Jones.

"É, tudo bem, " disse o Scout.

"Você é mais forte do que jamais vai saber, Jeremy. Eu só quero dizer... que tenho orgulho de você, filho... " disse Tom Jones.

"Muito... da hora... " disse Scout, em seu último suspiro e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Tom Jones segurou o Scout em seus braços enquanto ele dizia suas últimas palavras. O Scout percebeu que o mundo começou a escurecer ao seu redor. Ele manteve seu olhar em seu pai enquanto sua visão foi se fechando. Por alguma razão, podia jurar que a última coisa que viu foi Tom Jones se destransformando no Spy.


End file.
